Not As Planned
by frumpyrox
Summary: Sakura is on vacation in Italy with her friends and buckets of cash. But what happens when she gets lost in a crowd and then is sent to a travelling artist for help..? This is one vacation that surely won't be as planned. sasusaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, people! I put this story out a loooooooooonnnggg time ago. Now, I'm tweaking bits of this chapter and I'll be working on it again. **

**Why? Well, one too many people were constantly trying to get me to get back to this abandoned story, so I was like, "Oh, what the heck. I'll get back to it, then."**

**So now I'm gonna be working on this and my sasunaru story Penny In The Gutter so I satisfy my sasusaku AND sasunaru fans. Yay! Everyone wins!**

* * *

Chapter 1-- Lost and Found

Four overstuffed luggages were being rolled down the crowded terminal by a few bulky hired hands. But then who owns these suit cases? Well, they belong to none other than Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Agh.. Sakura! This flight is gonna be _how _long?" Whined the brunette with her hair wrapped into two identical buns.

The young Sakura sighed in annoyance and for the millionth time said, "Almost 14 hours, Tenten.."

Ino and Hinata exchanged knowing glances, predicting a loooong flight ahead of them, and not just because of the time they'll be in the air..

Obviously, not everyone has hired hands carrying around all their luggage throughout the airport. The reason these girls have such priviledges is simple: Money, baby. Their families were at the top of market, holding a firm grasp on the billion dollar companies known internationally that poured lakes of cash into their hands. The girls have been best friends for well over eight years, knowing no other life than the wealthy and spoiled one.

And at the ages of 16 and 17, money was being used like there was no tomorrow. With money like the kind that they had, price tags meant next to nothing to them.

None of them were serious brats, though. They were lucky not to take _everything _for granted. But they always loved shopping sprees from their parents and kept on top of the fashion world and dined on only the best there was.

Since they are in their teenage years, they yearned for independence. So, this trip was a dream come true. Two months with their best friends in the amazing Italy... what more could you want? Trust me, give them five seconds and they'd be able to write an entire list, longer than Santa's.

Boarding the aircraft didn't take long at all, but they were still extremely tired from walking all over the airport and waiting. When they sank into their first class seats, it felt like heaven. As soon as the plane took off, they were offered the finest cookies and steak strips ever made on a plane.

Sadly, that's pretty much all they could have, since they were not of drinking age... still, that didn't get in the way, seeing as they were busy staring at a couple of hot guys a few rows ahead, talking about sports. This was the life.

"Hinata, pass the magazine, please. I need to check if my shoes are still in or not. I brought a spare pair of sandals just in case." Ino leaned over her friends, trying to grab the magazine from the Hyuuga.

"R-relax, Ino. Here." Hinata rolled her pale eyes at her friend's desperate act.

Hours after sleeping, gossiping, munching and laughing, the plane had landed and their limo dropped them off at their luxurious hotel. It was built for mainly American tourists and was absolutely stunning.

Large plush sofas in the lobby, dark oak coffee tables covered in clean piles of magazines and brochures, friendly employees in crisp suits.. and many many floors of rooms.

They were taken to their grand suite. It was like it was made of gold. Everything from the sink to the bed looked like sparkling gold. They had it all.

"Holy crap, guys. This place rocks!" Cried Ino.

"Way better than that place we stayed at in California." Sakura shouted, full of excitement.

"You bet it is!" Tenten yelled, as she lept onto the large bed.

Every shelf, corner, fold in the fabric was explored. When they finally finished swooning over the royal room, they figured it was time to go out and find a nice place to eat.

"Excuse me, do you know a good place around here where we can grab some dinner?" Tenten said, grabbing the attention of the man behind the desk in the lobby.

"Ah, yes I do! Here, I'll call someone over to walk you there. The bread is scrumptious!"

Just like he promised, a short and stubby man waddled over silently. He waved his hand towards the door and led the girls out into the streets of Italy.

Shops were strung across the pavement, lights shining on extravegant outfits in the windows. The fresh smell of bread and pasta dishes graced their curious noses and teased their growling stomachs. The small man said nothing except looked back occasionally to make sure they didn't get seperated in the swarming crowds.

"Oh my God! These shoes are amazing!" Sakura had stopped to run up to a window shop. Inside, she saw a pair of scarlet heels with a silk bow sewn in near the pointy toe. In the lights, the heels seemed to glow and reflected in her veridian eyes.

"You guys! Check out these shoes! I have to-" She looked around, only to see the river of people, none familiar at all. "get them.."

Her green and pink pumas padded against the pavement and her capris crinkled madly while her tee shirt flew up a little, exposing some skin as she searched for her friends. No sight of them anywhere. She was lost. "Crap."

WMWMWMWMWMWM

"Stop, where's Sakura?" Ino called ahead, looking around for the pink-haired girl.

Hinata called her name, only to have drawn some attention from random people. "Where could she have gone?"

"She probably saw something really pretty in a store that she wanted and stopped. She always does this. But we're in Italy and don't know our way around." Tenten sighed deeply and asked the little man to just take them back, and hopefully find her on the way to the hotel. "If we don't see her, then we just set out a map and search the town until we get her."

The others nodded in agreement and rushed back, looking carefully for her.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

_They're gonna kill me. Great, now it's raining!! I don't remember this way at all. _Sakura tried to cover her head with a newspaper from an open stand on a corner. She spotted a little cafe and ran in, to escape the pouring rain.

"Ah, Chao bella! Would you like some bread?" Asked a friendly old man behind a counter, blocked from view by baskets of baked goods.

He slipped out into view and looked shocked by the girl. "Dear, you look horrible! What is wrong? No, no! Don't cry!"

His pudgy hand slicked back his gel-covered grey hair as he tried to calm down the girl, who was sobbing openly.

"-sniff- It's horrible! I'm lost! I wet! My hair is a mess, I'm afraid to look in a mirror and I don't even have any money!" She continued to cry into her hands and sat down in a chair at a tiny table for two.

The old man sat in front of her and held her hand and looked into her eyes with his pale hazel ones. "Tell me where you live, or I'm guessing, where your hotel is and I'll help you."

"I-I don't know..-sob- My friends will never find me.." The rain slowed down to a very light drizzle as the clouds drifted away, parting for the golden sun.

"I know just the person to help you. Ah! But first, eat some bread, fresh from this morning. It'll make you feel better. Try it!" He got up and pulled out a bulky piece of warm honey-like bread from a basket behind him.

She kindly accepted it and nibbled on it, starting to feel better. "Thank you. So.. who did you say could help me?"

"Right, right.. Young artist, well, one of them. There are so many, but this traveler actually stays in Italy. He knows the town very well, just like he does the rest of the world!" He chuckled, impressed by what he knew was true.

"So.. Where can I find him?" She asked, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

"Heh, he's around. But he's unpredictable and will be hard to find. But I have hope." she was getting used to his strong Italian accent.

"Then what do you suppose I do then?" She said, getting annoyed that this was beginning to seem pointless.

"Search! He's taller than you, laid-back.. Ehh.. how you say, ehm, _skater look_. He will most likely be painting and have his head phones. Puuure black hair. I'd say he'll have that beanie or sock hat. Whatever it's called." _Beanie cap. Well at least I know what he looks like.. Hope he's not some freak show wannabe._

"So he should be around the area?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm not good with directions or names or anything like that, so this is all I can offer you." He handed her a small cup of tea and another piece of delicious buttered bread in a bag.

"Oh, thank you so much. I mean it. Alright, I'll look for this artist guy. Thanks again!" She waved as she left the cozy cafe and walked down the less crowded street. _Where do I start? I don't even know his name.. Okay, get it together, Sakura! Skater/artist guy with black hair and head phones. Don't forget the possible beanie.._

She scanned the streets and no one really fit the description to her dissapointment. A good number of the people seemed to look like they would know English, so she described the guy to people, hoping they had seen him. Nope. No one.

"Ma'am! Yes, uhm, have you seen a guy with black hair? He's a lazy artist with head phones, uhm, looks like a skateboard kind of guy. Ring a bell?" She asked yet another person on the street.

"Oh, Sasuke! Yes! He was staying at my sister's house yesterday! Ahh.. I think he's over by the canal, painting again." She said, pointing a long red nail down the road.

"Thank you!" She dashed in the said direction, determined to find the person, whose name is apparently Sasuke. And slept at a girl's house. _The old man forgot to mention he's a player, too._

Huffing and puffing, she ran up to a raven-haired man with a beanie cap and large old school head phones hanging on his neck in front of a canvas.

"Hey! Are -huff- you Sasuke? -huff-" She hunched over, leaning on her knees for support.

"Hn? Yeah, who's asking?" He turned to face her, lifting a sharp eyebrow. His dark coal eyes stared at her oddly, as if she had just threw up a cat or something.

"Me, phew. I'm Haruno Sakura. This man at a cafe way back there told me to find you. He said you'd help me get back to my hotel. I'm.. lost." She adverted his gaze and blushed, clearly embarressed at the last part.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and she stood up straight after catching her breath. His smooth pale face had spackles of paint here and there. He had an olive green t-shirt with a small skull sketched on the left of his shirt in black, obviously drawn himself. _Wow, that's pretty cool._ A silver dog tag chain hung on his neck under the head phones, with the words 'To The Bat Cave!' engraved into it.

He had a wide ring on his thumb and another ring on his other hand with zigzags in it. His shoes were covered in different paint splattered everywhere. His grey jeans had a rip at the knee, but no paint..yet. _He's far from a freak, he's..hot..!_

"Yo, you there?" He was waving a hand in her face. She had been spacing out, and now was blushing again.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you where the man was."

"The old man? He works at a cafe back there. He gave me this bread and tea."

"Tch. He always thinks I have nothing to do. Geez." He muttered.

"I-I don't mean to bother you, really! Uhm, my friends and I were staying at this hotel. I got seperated and lost. It's an American hotel. I don't remember it's name, though." She shifted her weight to her left foot nervously.

"Ah. I'm American, too, you know. I think I know what you're talking about. But I'm still pissed at Marizzeio for sending you to me.

-sigh- Come, let's go back," He said as he folded up the canvas and easel and stuffing it in his army-like messenger bag. "I need to grab some food, anyways."

She silently followed him through the confusing streets back to the place where she started: the cafe.

"Eh! Sasuke! What a suprise! Did you take the pink-haired girl back home?"

"No." He looked the man straight in the eyes with a nasty glare.

Sakura peered from behind him, not knowing what to say.

"You didn't? But the poor girl is lost!"

"Not my problem. Why'd you send her to me? I was about to start painting and she popped out of no where, talking about a man who sent her to find me." His voice was cold, sending chills down her spine.

"Sakura! We found you!!!"

From behind, outside the cafe, three familiar faces jumped on their lost friend in a huge embrace.

"We missed you, forehead! You're so clueless! Your dad would've killed us and sent you home!" Cried out Tenten.

"Oohh, who's this?" Purred Ino.

"Don't mind her." Hinata reassured Sasuke.

"Guys, this is Sasuke and Marizzeio. They were trying to help me find you guys. Well, one of them was." She said, glaring slightly at Sasuke, who just brushed it off.

"First day out and already she found a cutie!" Ino clapped.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke stood with his arms folded across his chest, not liking the extra attention he was receiving, until the old man called him over closer.

"Young Sasuke," he whispered. "I sense she's a little too wound up. She looks like she comes from a money family. Lots of pride. Yet, notice her body language. You know plenty about that sort of thing from experience. She seems.. caged in, like a bird. Why don't you help unlock that cage for her?"

"What? I've got better things to do then babysit this girl." He scoffed.

"Maybe so, but try to be nice for once. You might get something out of it, yourself. You are wise and very smart for your age, Sasuke. Try to be social, would you?"

"You know I'm considerate enough to others. That's how I've made it this far in life."

"Then what's the problem?" They both looked at the chattering girls.

"She comes from a different world. One where she gets what she wants, no questions asked. You can tell.. by just the look in her eye.."

"So change it! Help her!" The old man's eyes were sparkling with persuasion.

"She's on vacation with her friends. Why would she blow them off to go spend her time with a traveler on such low standards in life?"

"I'll take care of that. You just worry about her. I'll distract the others. You go get her out of here. Make sure she doesn't think you're taking her hostage or she'll panic."

His grin was evil. "Wouldn't want to have a kidnapped princess. Fine, I could use some entertainment."

"Young ladies! Come, I have free bread for you to try! You'll looove it!" The group gathered around the basket.

"Psst. Sakura, right?" He whispered in her ear.

Her body burned from the very close contact.

"Y-yeah." She whispered over her other shoulder.

"Come with me."

"But-"

"I won't take no for an answer. Let's go."

"Uhm, okay?"

He tugged her outside the cafe, leaving the girls with the bread, deep in conversation with the owner.

"Where are we going?" She asked confusedly.

"Haven't decided. Just keep up." He grinned over his shoulder.

**

* * *

**Not much at all is different from the original version of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and will continue to read up on the chapters to follow. I guess I can't say much more, since there's nothing else to say; Oh weeeellll... Review and smile! And buy hand sanitizer! That stupid STAPH or MRCA or whatever it's called...that weird killer and no-cure-in-sight-disease is going around. WASH YOUR HANDS AND USE HAND SANITIZER. IT COULD SAVE YOUR LIFE.

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I promised to update like a week ago, and I'm extremely sorry that I didn't. You see, I'm trying to get into this awesome art school, so I end up devoting a lot of my time to my art... and... well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest.**

* * *

Chapter 2-- See It

They swiveled through the crowds for awhile until they reached the much more peaceful streets. The old townhouses with clothes lines created a forest with a canopy of fabrics and colors everywhere. Sakura couldn't help but stop in the middle of the narrow street to look up in awe at the simple ways that kept these people humble.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm and realized Sasuke had chucked a pebble at her from far away. She was too far away for him to get a good look at the scowl carved into her face, so she kept it there until they were but a few feet apart. As soon as his smirk grew, she knew he noticed. But dammit, he was freaking immune or something.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, soon giving up on being mad.

"Around the corner."

"Are we going to a secret place or something?" Her curiosity was never-ending.

"No, that would be in my pants. But I'm not taking you _that _far. Unless you want me to, of course." Her jaw dropped as she froze in place and he just chuckled until he slowed to a stop.

He laughed a little more when he saw how beet-red she was. "I was kidding. Man, you take everything way too seriously. You really do need a break."

She let out a frustrated sigh a slugged back to his side. They continued on in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until a few guys came walking down the street like they owned it or something. But Sakura didn't rule that possibility out just yet.

They had expensive looking blouses and big sunglasses that Sakura knew for a fact would even make Ino gawk at the price tag.

So as the guys came strutting almost directly at them, she looked over at Sasuke to see what she should do. His expression was perfectly blank and set forward, not acknowledging the men at all.

"Ah, Sasuke. I see you have a lady by your side." His Italian accent gave him a suave edge. He gracefully pulled his shades off to look her over.

Sakura's I'm-important-and-know-how-to-handle-business side kicked in and she immediately stood taller and held out her hand for them to shake, not even waiting for Sasuke to reply. "Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

She was a bit shocked when he gently took her hand and brushed his lips against it. The two behind him held back their smirks when Sakura began to blush. "Lawrence Feddichi. The pleasure is mine." She pulled back slowly, trying to think of something to say...her mind went blank.

"Yes, I know we'd love to talk some more, but we have to get going." Sasuke said, sounding a bit bored by his flirting.

"I wouldn't want to keep such a beautiful lady waiting, so I understand. Sakura, feel free to find me if you would like to have dinner some time." He handed her his card with his number and winked at her before sneering at Sasuke and whisking his shades back onto his face.

Just as the men were out of ear-shot, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and almost yelled, "Who was that!?"

He rolled his eyes. "Lawrence is the son of Miguel Feddichi, famous wine company owner here. They make plenty of money, in case that wasn't obvious enough." He chuckled. "You interested in him?"

"I..well..uhm...!" He raised one of his perfect eyebrows out of amusement. "Okay! Okay! Maybe. I'm not sure yet." Her expression suddenly became a bit depressed.

"Don't tell me this is such a huge decision that you're gonna get all mopey now." He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to answer.

"No, it's not that. It's just.. I've been out with guys like him before. And.. they're hardly the nicest or most sincere ones out there."

"Well, duh. They've got the money. They can pay people to be nice for them," She glared at him. "Don't get me wrong. You seem very nice even though your pockets are full, too." She sighed with defeat again. It was very hard to stay mad at this guy.

She could feel her cheeks redden when he slung an arm around her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze closer to him as they started to walk again.

"You don't have to make up your mind now. Let's just hang out and relax right now. Stress over him later."

His arm was noticeably firm with muscle as well as his chest when she leaned into his side. Her blush deepened more when he guided her arm around from behind him to his waist. "It's more comfortable like this, right?" She could only nod, not wanting to meet this dark artist's gaze.

He led her into an alley, yet for some reason, she wasn't afraid. He still held her close, but only because they barely fit through the passage.

'Let's review the situation, shall we? I'm in a maze of back alleys alone with a super hot guy and plenty of time on my hands.. Hmm... What on earth would I want to do?' Her inner self was obviously craving the action she never really had experience in.

Still, it was useless. No matter how upfront or headstrong she was, it was always the opposite when she was with a guy she liked. Don't misinterpret this, though. She definitely thought Sasuke was hot- who wouldn't? -but she wasn't gonna just flip her skirt if he asked her to. A girl has to have values, y'know?

Anyways, she was beginning to feel dizzy from all the quick turns they made every few seconds. But out of nowhere, he released her from the loose hold he had on her and sat down right where he was.

She was completely confused and really had no idea why he suddenly chose to...well, sit. "Uhm, what are you doing?" She asked as he searched his messenger bag for something.

"Getting ready to show you art." He murmured, still plowing through his bag.

She looked around for a painting or mural, but saw nothing but the walls with bright chipped paint and the filthy and cracked path below her feet.

Sasuke finally stood with what he was looking for: a Frisbee and a water bottle.

"What are y-" He lifted his hand to silence her. He quietly walked towards the bright blue wall in front of them and began to fill the Frisbee like a dish. He crouched down to place it gently on the ground as Sakura tried to see what was in front of him.

When he backed up, she almost squealed with excitement when she noticed the fluffy orange kitten scurrying towards the water "dish".

He walked back to her and yet again sat down. This time, he pulled her down, too. She grimaced at the dirt that was now sticking to her clothes and tried her best not to think about it.

"What do you see?" He asked, breaking her from her inner moans of grief on behalf of her outfit.

"An adorable kitten."

"But look more deeply into it and the surroundings."

"Well, there's the blue wall behind it and-"

"Exactly. Now what color is the kitten?" He pulled out his sketch pad.

"Orange?"

"Bingo. Do you have any idea what that means?" He began setting up some paints on his lap and a brush.

"Uhm.. Well, I know orange and blue match."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Not really." Her cheeks flushed a bit, embarrassed that she didn't know the answer.

"Those are called complementary colors. They're opposites, so they work together." Soon enough, he began painting the kitten and the wall.

"So why are you telling me all this?" She leaned over a bit to get a better view of his painting.

"I already told you. To show you art. It's everywhere. Even in a crappy alley that smells like week-old cabbage and socks."

"You're weird." She teased.

"You're not so normal yourself." They both were frozen staring at each other for seconds that seemed like ages until she broke the connection of their gazes.

"Wow, that's so pretty!" She looked over his masterpiece, which he just thought of more as a quick scratch, but whatever.

The colors were more exaggerated, so the kitten seemed to glow and the wall looked as if it glistened. Still, it was unbelievable. But just like before, as soon as she began to admire what was right in front of her, he threw a pebble at her. Again.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Come on, I wanna introduce you to someone." As he was talking, she looked away, pouting in an attempt to make him regret launching the rock at her fragile self.

"Sakura, let's skip the drama and get moving." His voice was a bit more annoyed than amused, so she decided not to push her luck any further and turned back to-

"Eep!" -have her face almost directly in his crotch. She fell backwards as he snorted lightly.

"Are you gonna get up or am I gonna have to pick you up?"

"Give me a second! You could've at least given me some sort of warning that you had already stood up!"

"Sure. And I'll make a note to also let you know when I am about to sit, too." His words were dripping in sarcasm.

"Hmph! Fine, be that way." She got up and started to strut away fuming around the corner. Seconds later, Sasuke heard the next predicted words that echoed from her mouth.

"Uhm, where am I?"

'What a freak.' He mused, already walking off to get her.


	3. Update Notice

I'm sorry to say that for many reasons, I will not be updating until March 2008. Midterms are around the corner, my grades aren't very pleasing, and life has been throwing some crap at me that I seriously need to take care of. I'm just guessing that by March, things will have settled, but again, I'm just guessing.

You guys are awesome and I know how annoying it is to have to wait forever for a story to be updated.. It's even more annoying to know that I'm one of those authors that end up putting readers through this, lol.

Again, please be patient. This is a bother to me, too. I appreciate your amazing support. See you in 2008.

happy channukah

merry christmas

happy kwaanza

happy new year's

happy i-don't-believe-in-holidays and

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox

signing out


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, this is short, but I'm back after an awesome audition for the art school I want to go to aaaannnndddd midterms are way over. So, here we go! If the recap doesn't refresh your memory of what happened so far, don't be a stranger to the beginning of the story. It's only two freaking chapters!!**

**Also, I have an imortant A/N at the end. (No, it's not an announcement saying I'll be gone forever or anything.)**

**Hint hint, the author's note has something to do with Valentine's day.**

**Recap**

''Those are called complementary colors. They're opposites, so they work together." Soon enough, he began painting the kitten and the wall.

"So why are you telling me all this?" She leaned over a bit to get a better view of his painting.

"I already told you. To show you art. It's everywhere. Even in a crappy alley that smells like week-old cabbage and socks."

"You're weird." She teased.

"You're not so normal yourself." They both were frozen staring at each other for seconds that seemed like ages until she broke the connection of their gazes.

"Wow, that's so pretty!" She looked over his masterpiece, which he just thought of more as a quick scratch, but whatever. The colors were more exaggerated, so the kitten seemed to glow and the wall looked as if it glistened. Still, it was unbelievable.

But just like before, as soon as she began to admire what was right in front of her, he threw a pebble at her. Again.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Come on, I wanna introduce you to someone." As he was talking, she looked away, pouting in an attempt to make him regret launching the rock at her fragile self.

"Sakura, let's skip the drama and get moving." His voice was a bit more annoyed than amused, so she decided not to push her luck any further and turned back to-

"Eep!" -have her face almost directly in his crotch. She fell backwards as he snorted lightly.

"Are you gonna get up or am I gonna have to pick you up?"

"Give me a second! You could've at least given me some sort of warning that you had already stood up!"

"Sure. And I'll make a note to also let you know when I am about to sit, too." His words were dripping in sarcasm.

"Hmph! Fine, be that way." She got up and started to strut away fuming around the corner. Seconds later, Sasuke heard the next predicted words that echoed from her mouth.

"Uhm, where am I?"

'What a freak.' He mused, already walking off to get her.  
**End Recap**

The smell of fish and rotting bait hooked into her nose and refused to let go. The planks under her feet creaked eerily, so she took slower steps, just in case the dock gave in and tried to send her into the dark depths below her of a terrifying eight feet. God forbid.

"Sasuke, it smells horrible here. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Nope." He continued on ahead on the long dock, not at all cautious toward the shifting wood.

"What!? Oh, come on! What's so important that you have to show me here? How to identify rotting fish using art?" His shoulders stiffened a bit and she squeaked, realizing she was probably pushing it too far.

He turned around and gestured for her to hurry up from behind him. Still keeping her guard up, she made her way to his side. Again, he slung an arm over her shoulders and silently walked her past all the sailboats and rusting pieces of tin that sort of resemble boats.

"We here to see an old friend of mine. You'll like him." She looked up at his face curiously, but found not one trace of emotion. Damn.

They were at the end of the dock and instead of the steady flow of seven or so squished together, there was one or two. He brought her in front of a monstrous fishing boat that was far from new, but obviously could take a punch.

He knocked on the thick and reinforced door a few times and took a step back as it flung open to reveal a tall burly man with a stocky build and a shaggy salt and pepper beard. "Sasuke, meh boy! What brings you to this neck of the sea?" His voice boomed right to her bones, making her shrink down a little.

"Just wanted to ask a small favor, actually." Sasuke casually replied, Sakura still well hidden behind him.

"Anything! After you helped me rebuild old Lucy here, I owe you my life and more! I would've ended up spending an arm and a leg to get a new boat! So what is it?"

"I need you to take us out fishing."

"Us?" He asked, slightly confused.

Sasuke side-stepped, exposing Sakura to the giant.

"Eep! Oh, uhm, hello!" She greeted awkwardly. "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." She extended her hand, which was practically crushed in his iron grip.

"What a darling girl! I'm George! Where'd you find this one?" The man asked, finally letting go of her twitching hand and turning back to Sasuke. This one? Geez, Sasuke really is a player.

"The old bread bucket wanted me to watch over her a bit. Give her a tour of the real stuff."

"Ah.. I understand. Well, come aboard! We'll set out immediately! I hear a nice school is swimming by not too far out. Let's get moving!"

He dashed back inside and Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to lead her in, but he didn't budge. She glanced at him, asking with her eyes what was wrong.

He tilted his head, telling her to join him by the edge of the dock, looking down. She walked to his side, waiting for him to say something. He held her in place by the shoulders and slowly walked behind her with his lips almost grazing her earlobe. "No one mocks my art. Ever." He whispered, right before he pushed her into the freezing water.

He was so in on the plan with those stupid creaky planks.

* * *

**So, here's my mega-ultra-super-duper-humungo-important author's note.**

**As I'm sure you all know, unless you live under a rock in the middle of a deserted island (in which case I'd feel horrible for you), Valentine's day is coming up. **

**To celebrate my fanfiction comeback, I want to write one or two short one-shots for it. Buuuttt... I've never done a holiday fic before, so I want it to be...not bad. **

**Please message or review me any memorable scenarios you've read in other fics or whatever you want related to naruto fanfics and valentine's day to help me get something out by thursday. Don't worry, you'll get your penname AAAAALLLL over it if I choose your idea or use part of it.**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a pretty good time writing this chapter, since I missed typing up the fun sasusaku stuff. Hope you enjoy and remember to check out the author note at the end, too.**

**A good song to listen to while reading would be Mansard Roof by Vampire Weekend. It's my favorite song!

* * *

**

* * *

**Recap**

"Eep! Oh, uhm, hello!" She greeted awkwardly. "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." She extended her hand, which was practically crushed in his iron grip.

"What a darling girl! I'm George! Where'd you find this one?" The man asked, finally letting go of her twitching hand and turning back to Sasuke. This one? Geez, Sasuke really is a player.

"The old bread bucket wanted me to watch over her a bit. Give her a tour of the real stuff."

"Ah.. I understand. Well, come aboard! We'll set out immediately! I hear a nice school is swimming by not too far out. Let's get moving!"

He dashed back inside and Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to lead her in, but he didn't budge. She glanced at him, asking with her eyes what was wrong.

He tilted his head, telling her to join him by the edge of the dock, looking down. She walked to his side, waiting for him to say something. He held her in place by the shoulders and slowly walked behind her with his lips almost grazing her earlobe. "No one mocks my art. Ever." He whispered, right before he pushed her into the freezing water.

He was so in on the plan with those stupid creaky planks.

**End Recap**

She screamed a line of profanities into, under, and out of the water throughout all her flailing. Sasuke stood there with an impossibly huge smirk as he watched her curse her little soaked head off.

Once she seemed a bit more mentally stable, he got on one knee and extended his arm out to her. She stared at it, undecided. Should she let him help her out or should she pull him in as well..?

"Grab already, so I can get you out. George isn't gonna wait forever, you know." He mentioned impatiently.

She grumbled through the light chattering of her teeth and reached out. As he was ready to pull her out, she decided he deserved a dip as well. She tugged sharply on his arm and he stumbled at first.

But..he was too strong. He narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked the usual eyebrow in annoyance. She sucked on her lips, feeling completely embarrassed and stupid. The corner of his mouth tugged up the tiniest bit and he reached back down to pull her out again.

_I forgive you._

She smiled gratefully as he began to haul her out of the cold and into the breezy air. It wasn't much better, though. The air went straight through the pores of her skin and froze her in place. She shivered visibly, causing him to chuckle.

"Cold?" He asked innocently. Well, as innocently as he could. He didn't look the part. Not even close.

"G-god damn y-you.." She screwed her eyes shut, thinking maybe the heat in her head wouldn't pour out as fast.

Suddenly, she felt something wrapped around her shoulders and arms. She opened her eyes to see it was a faded green towel. "Where'd you-" He jerked his thumb in the direction behind her. She looked back and saw George on top his boat waving. Ah.

Sasuke stood and helped her to her feet, too. They shuffled their way toward the boat and she muttered, "Now what am I supposed to wear?" He shrugged. Nothing more.

She stood in disbelief after him. He continued to enter the boat as she just stared, having no idea what she was supposed to do. But while in her stupor, he pulled her inside.

The cabin was barely big enough for four or so people to cram in. There was a single bed next to the round window and a mini fridge with a small sink on top. A tiny toilet was behind the thin walls to the side. Sakura had no idea how the tall man fit in there.

The towel was being tugged off of her shoulders and she whipped around instantly. "What are you doing?" She demanded for an answer with flaming eyes.

Sasuke was unaffected by her "threatening" glare. "Taking the towel off so you can change."

"Into what? A life preserver held up by fishing line? I don't have any other clothes!"

"No need to yell. He has a few shirts around, so you can put one on." He said dismissively.

He began to climb the little ladder up onto the deck as she continued to yell at him. "And what about pants? I'm not gonna walk around in a shirt only!" She followed him up.

When she was up, she forgot for a moment that she was soaked to the bone when she stared out. George had obviously already got them moving, since they were a ways away from the dock already and were headed out to sea.

But since it _was _only a moment, she soon picked up from where she left off. "Sasuke! I need pants!"

George let out a bellowing laugh as she sat there with her arms wrapped around her thin and now paper-like shirt. Sasuke tossed a shirt onto her face and she glared at him once it was in her hands.

"Well, put it on. I thought you were just complaining about it." He stated calmly.

A burning red tainted her cheeks. "I'm not gonna take off my top in front of two guys!!"

"Does it really matter? Your shirt shows through already." He said offhandedly.

Her face deepened in color. "Just don't look." The two men obeyed and looked in the total opposite direction. She hastily peeled her shirt off and tugged on the dry one. It was huge and grey. That's it.

"Okay.." She mumbled.

Sasuke looked back and snorted. "Well, you might've wanted to take off the bra, too. But that's okay, I guess." She looked down and groaned when she saw the dark blotches of water soaking through where her bra was. At least it wasn't showing through..

"I still need pants. This goes barely mid-thigh on me." She told him.

"I don't see a problem with that." He shrugged.

"Sasuke! Watch that dirty mind of yours! Look how uncomfortable you're making her. That's no way to talk to a lady!" George reprimanded, steering the boat further out.

"Hn." He began unzipping his pants.

"W-what are you doing!?" She flushed again, totally freaking out with confusion.

"Hn." He repeated, his grey skinny jeans now being pulled off his ankles.

"Sasuke!!" She looked over at George for support, but he was obviously trying to ignore them both as he hummed away.

"Here, catch." He tossed his pants over to her and she hesitantly caught them.

"But.. But what.. What are you..." He shrugged again as his black and gray boxers blew in the breeze.

"I don't mind. You obviously do." He turned around to hold the railing and stare out over the ocean.

She blushed yet again, but from his act of kindness and selflessness as she stepped into the jeans. They were a little baggy, but she was much more comfortable then she would have been with nothing... Despite her soaked bra and underwear..

As she pulled back her flailing mane into a messy bun, she awkwardly went to stand next to him, also looking out ahead.

"Uhm, thanks for the pants.." She politely commented.

"They warm?" He asked, grinning her way.

She looked at him shocked and embarrassed, but nodded, finding that weird to think about. She ended up not being able to look away, as he did the same. But he eventually looked back to George.

"How far off do you think we are?" He asked.

"Eeehhh... Ten minutes or so." He responded.

Sasuke gently rubbed her shoulder before going back to spread her rolled up clothes to dry. "They'll be ready by the time we get back. Same for what you're wearing under there. " He said, gesturing to her bra and panties.

She looked away, further embarrassed. He pulled her to his side by the hip and chuckled. "You really need to get over this embarrassment thing. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Loosen up, Sakura."

His side was firm with muscles and warm to her chilled skin. But too soon it was all gone as he went to grab the fishing poles. She mentally groaned because he left her side and because they were going to fish. Yuck.

He held out a pole in front of her and she delicately took a hold of it, not sure what to do with it. The boat slowed. George lowered the anchor and went to grab his own pole.

"Ready, Sasuke?" He called cheerfully.

"Hn." He smirked. He suddenly leaped over the railing.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, rushing to where he was just standing. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him on the deck below.

"Toss her down to me." He yelled up.

"Toss who?" Sakura asked, though already knew what he meant.

He placed his pole down and looked up, George suddenly at Sakura's side.

"Alright, honey. Up we go." He encouraged, quickly picking her up in his arms.

"H-hey! Wait! Can't I just go down the ladder and around the boat?" She asked, panicky.

"Well, you already fell in before. Plus, the way around is extremely narrow, so I doubt you'd make it around on the boat." He positioned his arms out almost over the rails.

"No! He pushed me! I can do it! Don't drop me!!" She shrieked.

"Sakura, I'll catch you, relax." The calm expression somehow put her at ease for a minute.

Suddenly the hold on her disappeared and she screamed when her stomach flew into her lungs and before she could think, she was in an iron hold once again. This time, it was Sasuke's arms.

She exhaled, her heart pounding. Her head leaned against his shoulder as his hand rubbed her upper arm. Soon enough, George had jumped over, causing the boat to shake. Sasuke slowly put her on her feet again and she seemed ready to move on now. The worst was over.

For now.

Yay, fishing.

* * *

Lol, short, I know. I think I'll update this again in a day or so and then go back to Penny In The Gutter. Oh, check out my profile for my beta-reader info and my poll.

If you think you'd be interested in becoming my beta, please let me know immediately! And if so, I'm really looking for someone serious and willing to respond within a day or so that you get it. Thank you!

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you go read this chapter, I want everyone to know I now have a beta! The amazing person who helped me cut out my crappy lines is none other than theblackroseofkonoha!!! **

**My note to my wonderful beta:**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to go over my chapter. I hope we can continue to work together and make this story and my future ones as great as they should be. You rock my socks. And Frumpy's.**

* * *

Recap

"Toss her down to me." He yelled up.

"Toss who?" Sakura asked, though already knew what he meant. He placed his pole down and looked up, George suddenly at Sakura's side.

"Alright, honey. Up we go." He encouraged, quickly picking her up in his arms.

"H-hey! Wait! Can't I just go down the ladder and around the boat?" She asked, panicky.

"Well, you already fell in before. Plus, the way around is extremely narrow, so I doubt you'd make it around on the boat." He positioned his arms out almost over the rails.

"No! He pushed me! I can do it! Don't drop me!!" She shrieked.

"Sakura, I'll catch you, relax." The calm expression somehow put her at ease for a minute.

Suddenly the hold on her disappeared and she screamed when her stomach flew into her lungs and before she could think, she was in an iron hold once again. This time, it was Sasuke's arms.

She exhaled, her heart pounding. Her head leaned against his shoulder as his hand rubbed her upper arm. Soon enough, George had jumped over, causing the boat to shake. Sasuke slowly put her on her feet again and she seemed ready to move on now. The worst was over.

For now.

Yay, fishing.

End Recap

"So what.. Uhm, how do I do this?" Sakura asked, slightly embarrassed since she had no idea whatsoever how to do this.

George belted out an air shaking laugh. "So you're new to fishing, eh?"

"I guess.. I mean, Daddy takes me out on his yacht when he's having cocktail parties and sometimes would fish for the dinner. But then the chefs would cook and grill them and-"

"No no no!! That's not real fishing.. That's just showing off, you fool." He chuckled. "Here, I'll show you-"

"It's okay, G. I can show her how the pros do it." Sasuke smirked.

"What? Boy, I am the one who taught you the secrets to this art!"

"Hn. You're just pissed 'cause I brought in the big fish."

"Tch, fine. Teach her, then. I'll go grab the bait." He waved them off dismissively as he carefully slid along the boat's side to get inside.

Sasuke turned to her with a look of determination. He handed her the pole, allowing her to look it over helplessly.

"So what do I do with it?"

He wordlessly guided her hands into the proper positions and held his over hers to get her to grip harder. She mentally giggled at the idea of holding hands with him, but felt so exposed when he saw her grinning widely at her.

"What?" Her voice was a little more shaky than intended.

"Well, you have a really weird smile on your face." He stated simply.

"Oh.. Right.." Aaawwkwaarrrd..

"Okay, so this reels the line in, understand?"

George tugged the puny door open and let his hands wander until they landed on the small plastic tub he needed. His large hands pulled it out and he shook it, just to make sure all the contents were inside. His inspection was put on hold when he heard a laugh outside.

He made his way quietly up the ladder and peaked out to spy on the two on the deck. A smile crept onto his lined face as he watched him play with her hair and pretend to hook it on. She laughed again, and pushed him away playfully.

The teenage artist got closer again and continued to show her the basics and brought her to the side of the boat where they'd cast the lines.

"Hey, George! Got the bait over there?" Caught in the act.

"Uh, yeah, right here, kid!" He popped out and ignored the knowing smirk slapped onto his face as he approached the kids.

"I'll leave the bugs to you, Sasuke." He patted the said "pro" and handed him the foggy white tub.

After winking over his shoulder at the holder of the tub, he went to his side of the boat to watch the show and fish. But mainly just watch. Sasuke would get some fish. He had to catch something to show off, right?

"Hand me your hook, I'll put the worm on."

"Worm!? Ew!" She began squirming, completely grossed out by the thought alone.

"Relax, Sakura. It's not gonna touch you. The fish will eat it."

"But you're going to poke its guts out!!" She squealed.

"Not on _you. _Trust me." His face held not an ounce of sarcasm for once.

"..Fine.." She looked away and groaned as he opened the tub up and got the worm snagged on securely.

"All done. Now send that sucker flying." He patted her head and backed up, to avoid be smacked by a dead worm.

She somehow managed to get the hook and bait into the water a respectable distance away after dramatically swinging the line back.

He went back to her side and nodded approvingly. "Now what?" She asked expectantly.

"You wait."

"What!? How long?"

"Mmm... Maybe ten minutes."

"That's so long.." Her face sank with disappointment.

"It'll pass. Just enjoy the view." He began setting up his own rod as she glared at his back._ Yes, Sasuke. This is loads of fun just standing here with a rod. Woo hoo._

Almost twenty minutes had passed in total silence, the bored sighs leaking from Sakura the only noise besides the rocking of the boat.

But out of no where.. "Sasuke! The line is pulling! I think I have something!!" He looked over at her lazily.

"Then reel it in slowly."

"I'm trying, but it's pulling kinda hard." Her arms were being jerked forward.

He noticed her struggle and locked down his rod as he came behind her to help. She squeaked when his body pressed against her back and his arms were laying right on top of hers.

All her muscles loosened and allowed him to take control as her mind focused strictly on the ripple of his abs on her back and the tingle of his breath on her cheek.

"Geez, this thing is fighting. George, come take a look at this!" George was at their side in an instant.

"Holy..! Get it in the boat!" He shouted as a majestic and wild marlin exploded from the waves with its scales glistening in the sun.

Sakura stiffened slightly as his muscles tensed around her, hugging her firmly. "Hold still, Sakura, we almost got him." He grunted out.

She watched his arms flex as he yanked the rod back, barely keeping the grip. His breathing quickened and warmed half her face.

Stepping up to the plate, she took a hold on the rod and shocked him when she also began pulling back the rod. He chuckled and began pulling harder.

"Pull! Pull! Faster! He's almost finished!!" George cheered.

"You should take his advice, Sakura." His husky tone sent shivers down her spine and paralyzed her momentarily. Unsurprisingly, her face was once again glowing like a red light bulb.

"You..!" Just then, with one last tug, the beast of the sea soared over their heads and came crashing onto the boat, flopping wildly.

The two of them landed back as well. As they were falling, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to make sure she landed on him and not scratched up on the deck.

"Oof!" She let out the air in her lungs.

Her back was still pressed to his chest and George was cheering and jumping madly, so impressed by the catch. She tried to roll off of him, but he didn't loosen his hold at all. She ended up rolling onto her stomach and inches from his face.

"Nice catch." She complimented, trying to put some space between them.

"Just what I was thinking."

* * *

**Please remember to review and thank my beta theblackroseofkonoha. It would be appreciated greatly. Thank you for reading! If you haven't already, check out my profile and vote on my poll! Remember, I can't find out who voted what.**

**until next time..**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did you know that flour dust is explosive?**

* * *

Recap

Sakura stiffened slightly as his muscles tensed around her, hugging her firmly. "Hold still, Sakura, we almost got him." He grunted out.

She watched his arms flex as he yanked the rod back, barely keeping the grip. His breathing quickened and warmed half her face.

Stepping up to the plate, she took a hold on the rod and shocked him when she also began pulling back the rod. He chuckled and began pulling harder.

"Pull! Pull! Faster! He's almost finished!!" George cheered.

"You should take his advice, Sakura." His husky tone sent shivers down her spine and paralyzed her momentarily. Unsurprisingly, her face was once again glowing like a red light bulb.

"You..!" Just then, with one last tug, the beast of the sea soared over their heads and came crashing onto the boat, flopping wildly.

The two of them landed back as well. As they were falling, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to make sure she landed on him and not scratched up on the deck.

"Oof!" She let out the air in her lungs.

Her back was still pressed to his chest and George was cheering and jumping madly, so impressed by the catch. She tried to roll off of him, but he didn't loosen his hold at all. She ended up rolling onto her stomach and inches from his face.

"Nice catch." She complimented, trying to put some space between them.

"Just what I was thinking."

**End Recap**

They measured the fish and tossed it into the coffin-like cooler. They, as in Sasuke and George. No way was Sakura gonna get too close.

Come on, it's a wild animal! And if she spent a second too long with it, she'd have an emotional attachment and would guard it with her life to prevent them from tearing it to bits of sushi. When she was nine, her daddy bought a tank and small pool to raise lobsters. For eating purposes, of course.

Sakura would sit by the edge of the pool and name them almost everyday. She could never tell them apart, but that doesn't matter. When they were old (big) enough, the lobster keepers would pull them out of the pool and move them into the tank.

When Sakura realized the ones in the tank were magically disappearing and didn't grow wings to fly away, you can only imagine her fury. She created a barricade of dolls and toys all around the tank and had a megaphone in hand when someone tried to persuade her to leave _peacefully. _

She refused to leave her post for two days, never putting down the megaphone and bit anyone who dared to challenge her. But soon enough, her sixth step-mom was annoyed with her foolishness and forced her husband to get rid of the lobsters and tanks. Never could they eat seafood together after that, since it would only bring up the strong memories that are best kept locked in silence.

So it was only George and Sasuke who measured the fish. But since she didn't have a chance to grow attached to the animal, she was glowing with pride. There was really no point in hiding it, either. Both the men were impressed and she knew it. Girl power, baby.

"A little happy, are we?" Sasuke asked, walking up next to her.

"I've never gone fishing before, so yes, I'm a little happy." He ruffled her hair before leaning onto the rail with his mouth buried in his arms.

"So what's next, captain?" She asked playfully.

"Mmm.. Ask him, he's the captain." He answered dismissively.

"Fine, fine." She lazily made her way to the man in charge of the vessel.

"So where are we headed now?"

He smiled through his whistling. "Lunch, my dear!" She looked a little confused, but he waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Sasuke! Take the wheel! I'm gonna go grab the drinks!"

Sasuke chuckled mischievously and jogged to where he was called. Again, Sakura felt out of the loop.

"Drinks?" He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"A little booze won't hurt." She opened her mouth to argue, but words would come out.

"Sakura, we're not gonna get drunk. One beer. If you don't want it, don't take it." He said flatly. She just huffed in annoyance.

"Here they are! Lime included!" George cheered, three bottles of the gold liquid in hand with a wedge of light green lime squeezed into the top.

Sasuke grabbed two and offered one to the pink-haired heiress. "I'll pass." She stated curtly.

Sasuke shrugged and clinked his bottle with George's before they simultaneously took a swig. Sakura settled herself down on the step next to the steering wheel with her shoulder to the railing that prevented her from falling into the navy blue waves.

A glare from her emerald eyes was directed at Sasuke. Only a fool would believe he was twenty-one. He arched an eyebrow, noticing her glare.

"What?"

"You're not twenty-one."

"Are you serious? I swear I thought I was twenty-one! Man, I guess I've been living a lie.." He went on sarcastically.

"You're breaking the law, you know."

"Is that why you won't drink? Because it's _illegal_?"

"Yes."

"Hn. What a goody goody." He muttered under his breath.

"Is that a problem?" She instigated, ready to argue.

George laughed softly and snuck down the ladder to go inside the cabin.

"Actually, it is. There's no fun in life if you live with your back stapled to the rules."

"Says you."

"Exactly, says me." Cue glaring contest and sparks.

She huffed and looked away. He closed his eyes and remembered what the old man wanted, the reason for taking her in the first place. 'To show her a good time..' He smirked, his perverted mind twisting the meaning of those words.  
He abandoned the wheel and crouched down next to her. "Hey." He greeted.

She glared at him again, not ready to just give up on the fight. "Look, I'm sorry. All I was trying to tell you is that you have to learn to loosen up a little." His gaze became soft and managed to calm her down. Enough, at least.

"I just don't want to do something stupid that I'll regret later."

"Here," He lifted his bottle, half-empty. Her face contorted in disgust. "Just take a sip. You can't get drunk off of _that, _trust me. I'm not trying to hurt you." Despite the fact that she pretty much just met the guy, she somehow believed him. _Maybe it's his looks..?_

She hesitantly took the long bottle from his hand and slowly brought it to her lips. A small swig of it poured into her mouth and she handed it back as she swallowed.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She smiled, slightly embarrassed now.

He smiled back and got to his feet to steer them back on course. She licked her lips, the foam barely there. The taste was pretty okay, but what was most satisfying was the fact that she had done it. She was in a way rebelling, something she had never even bothered to put thought into. Her family never really gave her enough reason to.

Her pastel hair gently floated in the breeze that tickled her skin. She looked over at the guy who had just convinced her to take her first sip of alcohol. Even in his boxers, he seemed so confident and on top of the world. It could just be a guy thing, but she had her doubts. It had to be something more.

Every half minute or so, she'd find herself automatically checking her clothes for wrinkles, smudges in her makeup or a strand of hair out of place. She had to look perfect, it was what was expected and how she grew up. With great looks came great paranoia.  
He must've felt her stare, since he looked back at her, smirking. It was so close to just being a smile, but she knew it wasn't. The warmth was still there, though. She _smiled _back at him and then looked out over at the ocean.

She blinked a few times, but the thing she was seeing was still there. She squinted and shielded her eyes with her hand to be sure. In the distance, there was a small island. As if reading her mind, he spoke up.

"That's where we're going for lunch."

"Is there a restaurant or something there?" She asked.

"Yes. Four people, two chefs and two waiters live and work here in the middle of the ocean."

"Really?"

"Sarcasm, Sakura. Sarcasm."

* * *

**Again, I wanna give a big thanks to my beta theblackroseofkonoha. After you sent it back to me with all my screwups marked, I realized how sloppy I can get. THANK YOU!!**

**The next chapter won't take too long, since it's already halfway done.**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, fellow fanfictioners! Sorry, I had an urge to open this chapter with a corny line. **

**A note to my editor buddy, theblackroseofkonoha:**

**I sent u a pm as to why i posted this before u cud edit it and stuff. i really just wantd to post it and, and, and, u WERE saying i was taking too long. but i really want to use the docX thingie. wen we email the chaptrs, they change font and style and stuff and it takes forever to fix it so i can post it... plz and thank u!! plz dont be mad!!**

**It's impossible to swallow a spoon of cinnamon without drinking anything.**

* * *

Recap

She blinked a few times, but the thing she was seeing was still there. She squinted and shielded her eyes with her hand to be sure. In the distance, there was a small island. As if reading her mind, he spoke up.

"That's where we're going for lunch."

"Is there a restaurant or something there?" She asked.

"Yes. Four people, two chefs and two waiters live and work here in the middle of the ocean."

"Really?"

"Sarcasm, Sakura. Sarcasm."

* * *

She looked away, ashamed of her moment of stupidity. Sasuke wasn't one you'd expect much comfort from, an apology was next to impossible. But he had his loop holes.

"Wanna steer?"

She looked back at him with wide, suspicious eyes. Was he serious? "I don't know how." She quietly replied.

"Well, I'll help you." He waved her closer.

She stood to the side, not wanting to screw anything up and then sink them all. A hand pushed her closer, though. Before a whine or protest could pass her lips, the hand accompanied by another was holding her hands on the steering wheel.

"See? Nothing to it."

He was positioned behind her just like when they were fishing. The one thing that was distracting her was his knee lightly pressed to the back of her thigh. Her stomach began to do flips when he put slightly more pressure into his knee. It was torture, but she never wanted it to stop. Did he even have any idea as to what he was doing to her!?

He let go of one hand to reach for his now almost empty bottle. He held it in front of her, offering the remaining sips. She shook her head, not wanting any. She felt him shrug behind her and watched from the corner of her eye as he took the last swig.

The breeze was soft now and the sunlight was warm on her delicate skin. She inhaled deeply, letting the salty air tingle in her lungs and awaken her like jolt of caffeine. She was so at peace (sort of) in the arms of this total hottie, despite his lack of a home and whatnot. So at peace.. but..

How many girls has he done this with? The flirty attitude, long stares, close and seemingly unintentional contact... Could it all just be part of his usual routine..? An image of the woman back in town with long red nails flashed in her mind. Her voice scratched at her brain, when the lady had told her Sasuke was sleeping at her sister's..so...

"You okay?" The firm grip on her hand pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine." She answered distantly.

"Tell me." He insisted, resting his chin on her shoulder. Suddenly it was harder to breathe. Red nails in her mind, she shrugged him off.

"Look, I don't want to involve myself with a player."

"A player? Is that what you take me for?" Though his tone was twisted with annoyance, the hold he had on her hands remained gentle.

"Well-"

"People who aren't loaded with cash can't buy friends. They actually have to work for them." She winced at his words, regret filling her intestines.

"Sasuke.."

"What?" His voice was more tired now, yet still slightly pissed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just, before I met you and was looking, I asked a lady if she knew you. She told me you were.. sleeping at her sister's. So I don't-"

"Stop right there, money bags."

"Hey..!"

"Let me prove you wrong, step by step. First off, her sister is a_ lesbian_. Second, in case we didn't already establish this, I don't own a home. I save whatever money I get working, and then I'll find a friend to lend me the couch for the night. I'll even do free work to stay over sometimes."

Her short but manicured nails scraped a few locks away from her downcast eyes as she let all of this sink in. Now she felt like a total bitch.

"As for the 'involved' part, I don't have those intentions." Even though his tone was forcefully harsh at the end, she was too busy whacking herself inside of her head to really listen. But once it clicked that he pretty much meant he wasn't interested, everything inside seemed to knot up and quiver. Rejection.

"Hey, smile. You're way too pretty to seem depressed. Plus, we're kinda here." It was then that she noticed they were drifting right up next to the island shore. Well, from here, they'd still have to swim a bit.

He guided her down the ladder as George set anchor. They all stood in the back of the boat now, George had given up rolling up his pants and just whipped them off. Poor Sakura was temporarily blinded by the electric blue Speedo that was.. well, without a doubt (or anything to leave to the imagination) a Speedo.

"Just take off the jeans and top. We'll bring them, but this way they'll stay dry." George explained.

Sakura's face reddened. "But-"

"You'll be in the water. As soon as you get out, you can wrap up in a towel." Sasuke told her, helping the large man lift the bin of food into the tiny raft.

"...Okay, but no looking." The males laughed at her shyness and lowered the raft into the water. George leaned over to tie onto the boat.

Sakura watched as they took their shirts off, tossing them to the side. Okay, so she watched _Sasuke_. He didn't have the usual six-pack she was used to seeing when she was on the private beaches with her friends and their posse. But he was far from out of shape or fat. His stomach was flat with very subtle abs. His biceps were toned slightly, too.

"Sakura, why don't you just leave the clothes here. It'll make it easier. We already have towels." Sasuke tried to convince her.

She sighed and nodded. Her hand flicked out in front of her, telling him to look away. He didn't really see the point. She'd just be in her underwear and.. who cares? It's the same thing as a bikini! Whatever..

He listened as she shimmied out of his jeans. A smirk somehow sneaked onto his face as he thought of other circumstances that she'd be taking off _his _clothes. His dark eyes narrowed, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about her like this. He already told her he wasn't interested.. And she was probably gonna meet up with that prick Lawrence for dinner sometime...

_So as the guys came strutting almost directly at them, she looked over at Sasuke to see what she should do. His expression was perfectly blank and set forward, not acknowledging the men at all._

_"Ah, Sasuke. I see you have a lady by your side." His Italian accent gave him a suave edge. He gracefully pulled his shades off to look her over._

_Sakura's I'm-important-and-know-how-to-handle-business side kicked in and she immediately stood taller and held out her hand for them to shake, not even waiting for Sasuke to reply. "Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."_

_She was a bit shocked when he gently took her hand and brushed his lips against it. The two behind him held back their smirks when Sakura began to blush. "Lawrence Feddichi. The pleasure is mine." She pulled back slowly, trying to think of something to say...her mind went blank._

_"Yes, I know we'd love to talk some more, but we have to get going." Sasuke said, sounding a bit bored by his flirting._

_"I wouldn't want to keep such a beautiful lady waiting, so I understand. Sakura, feel free to find me if you would like to have dinner some time." He handed her his card with his number and winked at her before sneering at Sasuke and whisking his shades back onto his face._

_Just as the men were out of ear-shot, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and almost yelled, "Who was that!?"_

He distracted himself by watching George stretch in preparation for his jump into the turquoise waters. After his pathetic loosening attempts were through, he jumped into the water. A small wave rocked the raft.

"How deep is it?" Sasuke asked, barely interested.

"I'd say a good six feet! I can stand, but there's way too many shells and such to shuffle around."

"Hn. Sakura, you rea-"

He turned around to see if she was coming, but seeing her stand there.. So delicate looking and shy with her arms desperately covering whatever ivory flesh they could. Pale orange panties and a simple white bra. Her cheeks were tinted with a mixture of a sunburn and blush, almost matching her now frizzy hair. She still made him choke.

"dy.." He finished as she slowly came to his side. He absently tugged on his boxers and fixed his gaze into the water in front of him. Silently, his hand was in front of her for her to hold.

"We can jump in together." She grabbed his hand, hesitating to expose herself even though George was being nice enough to focus on the bin and raft.

"One..Two..Jump!" Splash! They bobbed to the surface of the cool water, Sasuke already grabbing for the raft with George.

Sakura didn't know whether she was supposed to help, but settled for just trying to keep up with them. Even though they had the load in tow, they still were ahead of her! Maybe she should use the Olympic-sized pool at home for more than just tanning and floating...

As soon as the guys dragged everything well up into the dry sand, Sasuke tugged out a towel for the girl hiding in the water. Her arms were now tightly bound to her chest and he could tell by seeing the bits of fabric not covered that the bra was now translucent...

Damn the stupid towel idea.

* * *

**This is about five pages and is my apology for a late update. I'm on spring break, but... I go back Monday. Boo. Anywho, questions, flames, comments, and compliments are welcome. Requests, too.**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sniff sniff, where's my editor for this fic?? I think she's gone.. lol, I'm sure she'll be back soon. Well, here's this short bit of unedited stuff. Enjoy! I think it'll start getting fluffy next chapter. **

* * *

Recap

"We can jump in together." She grabbed his hand, hesitating to expose herself even though George was being nice enough to focus on the bin and raft.

"One..Two..Jump!" They bobbed to the surface of the cool water, Sasuke already grabbing for the raft with George.

Sakura didn't know whether she was supposed to help, but settled for just trying to keep up with them. Even though they had the load in tow, they still were ahead of her! Maybe she should use the Olympic-sized pool for more than just tanning and floating...

As soon as the guys dragged everything well up into the dry sand, Sasuke tugged out a towel for the girl hiding in the water. Her arms were now tightly bound to her chest and he could tell by seeing the bits of fabric not covered that the bra was now translucent...

Damn the stupid towel idea.

He waded into the water until his knees were under the cool and paradise-like water. His toes sank into the pearly white sand as he stood in front of her. She was extremely red in the face now, which looked cute against the almost setting sun.

"Turn around and stand so you can wrap up in the towel." He instructed, his fingers fiddling with the thick fabric.

She nodded mutely and turned around to stand. When she did, his eyes widened when he saw her backside. Her underwear had thinned in the water and was like tissue against her skin. She would've been better off just having paint disguise her bareness. The supple appearance made his mouth dry, but he got control of himself and sadly watched it disappear as he wrapped her in the towel snuggly.

"See? You're fine now. You can sit by the tree over there." He said, pointing to the fallen palm tree laying in the sand.

She watched as Sasuke pulled out the giant monster of a blanket and spread it over the sand. He set up plastic silverware and plates, as well. George appeared out of the loose bunches of trees that lead to the heart of the island with an armful of pale wood. He dumped them nearby and piled them a bit. Immediately after, he poured what seemed to be lighter fluid over the wood and dropped a lit match to set it ablaze.

Back at home, she never had to do anything. People were paid to do her laundry, clean up after her and cater to her every need. But out here, she somehow felt obligated to help. It was probably the sun getting to her.

She approached the two and offered to slice some apples in the bin while they cleaned the huge fish. They shrugged in agreement and gave her a mini chopping board and knife to work with. From the corner of her eye, she observed them as they sliced out the pieces they wouldn't eat and tossed those parts into a bucket. The rest was chopped and put up to sizzle on a plank supported above the flames.

"It smells good already." She complimented politely.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be cookin' it." George winked, earning a tiny embarrassed blush in return.

When she went to pour a bag of chips into a bowl in the middle of the setup, her eyes traveled to Sasuke's thin, soaked boxers. She could barely hold back a squeak when she realized what it was the fabric was sort of sticking to.. And to make matters worse, as her gaze ran to his face, he was smirking. He knew what she was looking at. And she was red. All over.

He reached into the bin and yanked out a towel. With his eyes still on hers, he made it brought the towel around to wrap it around his waist and thankfully (She was ready to faint!) cover what was being revealed. But of course, he didn't. He just swung the towel around his neck, his smirk making a return.

"Fish is done!" George announced, basting the last pieces with a light sauce.

They sat on the blanket in a circle, soaking in the warmth of the fire next to them as well as the beautiful sunset as they munched on their dinner. A chill crept up her spine and she shivered, so she wrapped the towel around herself tighter, careful not to make her slight discomfort obvious.

Still, Sasuke did not let this go unnoticed. He pushed her closer to the fire and when she turned to say something, he eyed her in a way that said, "Don't even try."

She gave in and just let the warmth sink into her. George had laid down and was currently dozing off. Soft snores reached her ears. She too, was dozing off. Her eyelids drooped shut slowly and silence took over...and...

Bump. Her eyes opened, curious but cranky. She wanted to find out what was leaning behind her. She twisted her head around and met Sasuke's eyes. He was sitting behind her with his legs stretched out on either side.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Her voice asked after enough courage was built up.

"Resting peacefully like you. Well, if you fell asleep, your back would be open to a cold draft. So, I'm just saving you from a cold, is all."

She narrowed her eyes and just turned back around. She almost yelped when he scooted even _closer _with _everything _now pressed to her. He pulled her back to lean on his chest. Her head rested against his shoulder. One of his arms rested on her knees that were propped up in front of her. Well, at least his boxers weren't wet anymore.

**

* * *

**

Reviews!! I'm but nothing without them!!

**oh, btw, plz check out my super duper extra short one-shot His World. I'm not asking for reviews (though appreciated) for that fic, just that you read it. It'll become clear as to why I wanted you to read it as soon as you do. Just go to the top of this page, click my name and click the story on my profile. Thanks again!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	10. Chapter 10

**A big THANK YOU to my amazingly fast and freaking awesome editor. Theblackroseofkonoha, or Yuki, as preferred, according to her profile, is my idol. You rock my socks as usual.**

**What's the longest word in the dictionary?**

The fire warmed her skin until she was almost roasting. His breathing fanned out at a loose, even pace into her hair. She had fallen asleep now with the back of her head supported by his shoulder. His arm prevented her from falling over, acting like a protective barrier.

Staring into the fire, he traced circles absently on her knees. Sometimes his fingers would drag a little down her thigh, but he'd catch himself and immediately move his hand away. She eventually shifted and cuddled into him in her sleep. He smirked at the pure innocence that made up her face as she snuggled in.

His arms looped around her, pulling her close. It was then that he sighed in defeat. Like hell would he ever admit it, but in all honesty, he was growing attached to this girl. She was just a favor for the old man, but was quickly becoming more.

If he wanted to keep his life going on the same track it was before she came into the picture, he'd have to create some boundaries. Again, he looked down into the face of the porcelain-skinned heiress and sighed.

One more night and _then _he'd make the boundaries. Maybe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She stretched her legs out from their tightly bound position close to her chest and let out a wide yawn. Her eyes squinted their way open and took in the burnt out wood in front of her as well as the sand she was laying in.

The blanket she was wrapped in was being tugged at from behind. She rolled with it and was unraveled with a thud. But as the morning chill brushed at her stomach and thighs, she still was in her underwear!

Very much awake now, she made a desperate grab for the towel that was pulled away and created a temporary cocoon.

"Why'd you take my towel?!" She moaned in embarrassment at the teen who was at fault.

"Honestly, I forgot you didn't have anything under. We need to get moving. George has some major work to do today so we need to get back." He was standing against the barely risen sun, making his silhouette appear...softer? She shook her head, reminding herself that this was a total pervert who drank beer, didn't have an address and well, was him. Big no-no.

"Whatever." She grumbled.

"He's already on board. Let's get a move on." He nudged her with his foot until a pleasant stream of profanities trailed from her lips. She rose to her feet, still clutching the towel close to her form.

"We have to swim out again?"

"Yep."

"Dammit.."

They waded into the water, Sakura shivering from the extra nippy temperature. The towel was in Sasuke's hand, him holding it overhead. Soon enough, they had swum to the boat's side. Sasuke hauled himself up with ease while Sakura...didn't.

He sighed at her pathetic attempts to bring herself over the tall sides and with one tug had practically tossed her in. She turned away and snatched the towel back without missing a beat. Grumbling the whole way, she went below deck into the kitchen/bathroom/living room/bedroom to sit down in a bolted chair.

She looked around in the stuffy hole of a room to find her clothes. A flash of pale yellow in a mix of neutral towels and shirts caught her attention. Wasting no time, she got to her knees and tugged it out. Her shirt. A smile relieved her of the grim frown she was previously sporting.

With the top of the pile of towels spread out in front of her, Sakura debated whether to pull her shirt on or clean up this mess first..

She dropped her own towel and hastily worked her head into it-

_Creeaaaak..._

The shirt was dangling around her neck as she stood there paralyzed in her underwear with her back to the cabin door. Which... someone had just opened.

"Orange isn't really your color."

"Sasuke..." Her voice was dangerously low as and her mood sank like an anchor when she heard him stifle back a laugh.

"Toodles." He bid her flatly as he shut the door.

She continued to pull the shirt over her body and began searching for her jean capris. Finally she spotted them under some of the towels.

_So what if my underwear are orange? He's not even supposed to have seen them! And _toodles_? What the fudge is that about!? So now he's got sunshine coming outta his ass!! I don't think so!_

She huffed with the intensity of a bull and stacked the towels back up roughly. She mentally noted to get a manicure, no French tips, as she took a glimpse at her hands opening back up the door. The sun was floating just above the horizon, spreading a layer of light above the water.

Lost in the natural beauty of it that no plasma television or fifty-thousand dollar dress could replicate, she was oblivious to the figure behind her.

"Sakura!" A booming voice cheered.

She jumped, startled. "Oh, hi George. Thank you very much for allowing me to spend time on this... great vessel." Never would the business-produced greetings and thank yous leave her system.

"Your very welcome! It was a pleasure having you aboard!" His smile was anything but phony. She could only dream of being able to smile so genuinely.

_Grraaoowwlll... _"Um, I'm sorry, um!" Her face reddened at her stomach's sudden outburst of noise.

"Ha ha ha!! No worries, darling! You are just a tad hungry, is all! I'll get some toast toasting and break out the old fashioned orange juice. Would you go let Sasuke know?" He asked, already heading back in to cook up their 'gourmet' meal.

She sighed, not able to voice her objection to the kind giant. The ladder took her up to the top where Sasuke was steering them back. She noticed he had his skinny jeans back on, but his fluttering and tissue-thin boxers were still imprinted in her mind.

"George is fixing up breakfast," She mumbled.

"Hn." A sudden gush of wind caused her to lose her balance, but she caught herself before she fell.

"I guess I'll go-"

"C'mere." He beckoned.

Slightly curious, she approached his side. He was gently grinning into the sun, not visibly acknowledging her there.

Without any warning, his arm hooked around her neck by the crook of his elbow and crashed her head into his chest.

"What the hell!" She yelled, but her voice was muffled in his shirt.

He chuckled, his voice vibrating down in the chambers of his chest. She felt them and stopped struggling, a faint blush peaking through. Sasuke loosened his hold and let his arm perch itself on her shoulder.

When he felt her limb rest at his waist with her head resting still on his chest, his grin softened into a knowing yet still inflated ego smile. Lost in his small win, he reached into his back pocket with his steering hand for his extra prize.

He placed it between his lips and lit it up with the lighter he also held in his hand. Once he put the lighter back in his pocket and took hold of the wheel again, she looked up in shock and disgust.

"You _smoke?_" She asked, her voice showing she was absolutely offended.

"No, I just like to place a white stick in my mouth and taste it sizzle." His sarcasm was dry, desperately trying to take the edge off of her oncoming attacks.

"Sasuke," her body peeling off of his. "That will kill you. You can't... It's practically suicide."

He was surprised she wasn't sternly lecturing him or yelling like most other non-smokers would. It only intrigued him more about her and feel like dog doodie.

"Hn." A thick wisp of smoke poured from his lips and was quickly pulled away in the breeze. The bitter sweet smell of the nicotine packed cigarette was caught in her nostrils. Still, she didn't allow the tempting scent to pull her toward an early death or even worse.._wrinkles._

"Fine. God, you're such a sick bastard." She had intended to walk away and allow him to feel guilty about his avoidable addiction, but instead found herself fitting her body into his side again. Must be the morning chill, which, by the way, was extra chilly.

"Hn." His arm wrapped around her just below the shoulder with his hand working to warm her up and ward away the raised goosebumps.

**The longest word in the dictionary is 'smiles'. It has a 'mile' between the two 's's. Hee hee!**

**Come on, guys! Even if it's just a "cool chapter!" or "love it" or maybe (hopefully not, but still) "hate it, you suck, go fall down a well", just review!! I haven't been getting many and it's really sad (to me). So make me smile and I'll be sure to load this up with future fluff or whatever you want!!**

**...wow, it sounds like I'm truly begging. That's...pathetic.. -.-;**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd consider myself an ass if I didn't thank Yuki (theblackroseofkonoha to you uninformed readers) for another speedy edit. Oh! New poll on my profile!! Go and vote! After you review, of course.**

**I have met a guy who I will marry in the future. He's the most awesomest guy ever _and _he can lick his elbow. I know. He's the best so back off, bitches. (Yes, that means you, Helene.)**

* * *

Recap

He placed it between his lips and lit it up with the lighter he also held in his hand. Once he put the lighter back in his pocket and took hold of the wheel again, she looked up in shock and disgust.

"You _smoke?_" She asked, her voice showing she was absolutely offended.

"No, I just like to place a white stick in my mouth and taste it sizzle." His sarcasm was dry, desperately trying to take the edge off of her oncoming attacks.

"Sasuke," her body peeling off of his. "That will kill you. You can't... It's practically suicide."

He was surprised she wasn't sternly lecturing him or yelling like most other non-smokers would. It only intrigued him more about her and feel like dog doodie.

"Hn." A thick wisp of smoke poured from his lips and was quickly pulled away in the breeze. The bitter sweet smell of the nicotine packed cigarette was caught in her nostrils. Still, she didn't allow the tempting scent to pull her toward an early death or even worse.._wrinkles._

"Fine. God, you're such a sick bastard." She had intended to walk away and allow him to feel guilty about his avoidable addiction, but instead found herself fitting her body into his side again. Must be the morning chill, which, by the way, was extra chilly.

"Hn." His arm wrapped around her just below the shoulder with his hand working to warm her up and ward away the raised goosebumps.

End Recap

George took over the steering once he brought up a plate of toast with jam spread on heavily for the two teens. Sasuke and Sakura were now sitting on the side of the boat with their legs dangling over. His tight jeans were getting splattered with spray from the waves and her legs shimmered all the way to where the jeans ended at her knees.

"Finally, there's the dock." She sighed, leaning her forehead on the railing in front of her.

"You didn't like this?" Sasuke asked in a flat voice, ready to prove her wrong if that's what she meant.

"No, I really did enjoy myself and all, it's just that I'll be glad to get back to land and stuff." She smiled lightly, and then turned to look out over the waters.

They docked back in between a few other boats and hopped off, George forcing Sasuke to be a gentleman by helping Sakura step off. She stood to the side, happy to not have the rocking sensation anymore. George hopped off the boat, shaking the dock.

"Alright, missy. It was a pleasure to meet you! Please take care an' promise to stop by again, yeah?" Before she could even blurt out the polite yet untruthful response, he had pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you're sure this is the right hotel?" Sasuke asked, standing with Sakura in front of the luxurious building towering before them.

"Yep, this is it." She faked a smile, since she wasn't sure that she wanted him to leave. Sure, he was a total asshole part of the time, but she had fun.

"M'kay, catch you around." He held his hand out in an almost salute and began to walk away with his smirk.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" She called out, but he was already down by the next building. He turned again and walked back. She felt a little guilty, thinking he didn't hear her or something and walking back so he could. He was walking up the steps.

"All I said was thank-" He was a few mere inches from her body now. He held her chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze.

"I know," He craned his neck down and placed his lips softly to her cheek. "I'm not deaf, idiot."

She was red with a mixture of anger and her purely flustered emotions. "You are such an-"

"Ciao, bella." He turned walked off, again. This time she didn't say anything, her mind officially overloaded and on the verge of an explosion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm baaack!" She cheered, swinging the suite's door open.

"Sakura! Finally! We thought you might've run off to marry a guy or something!" Ino cried dramatically, jumping off of her queen-sized bed.

Tenten and Hinata ran over to her and enveloped the long-gone girl in a hug. "Aw, you guys! I feel so loved!" Sakura laughed. Suddenly, the pair released her and almost fell back, covering their noses.

"Holy crap, Sakura! You smell like a hobo hooker at a fish market!" Tenten yelled.

"What happened, Sakura?" Hinata asked trying to stop her eyes from watering.

"We went with a fisherman to some island a good ways out there. No shower, I guess." She laughed nervously.

Ino raced into one of their bathrooms and immediately turned on the shower, prompting the girls to shove Sakura into the gushing water. They didn't even bother to make her undress, seeing as they were planning on burning her clothes when she came out. The stench would take multiple washings to remove the horrid smell of fish and was simply not worth it.

Eventually, she finished her extra long shower that was much needed, she came out toweling her hair. She looked around and saw the three of them changing into their bathing suits.

"So I took a shower for nothing?" Her rhetorical question was almost completely ignored by her friends, but Hinata turned to her with a sympathetic smile.

"Sakura, I don't think we would've made it out the door with the intensity of your stinky-ness."

The rosette sighed and decided it was best not to argue since she had to admit that she _did _stink with a rating making its way close to raw sewage. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but that's still no excuse. She unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a yellow bikini with black polka dots. Her absolute favorite in honor of the song she would belt out constantly when she was little.

"Where's the pool or wherever we're going?" She asked, not really enjoying the silence.

"Downstairs, duh." Ino replied. Sakura could hear her smiling.

"This way no one can get lost. Right, Sakura?" Tenten teased, earning a few giggles from Ino and Hinata and a scowl from the girl the remark was aimed at.

At this point, she's actually glad she _did _get lost. Seriously, if she hadn't, she would never have asked the cafe owner for directions which led to Sasuke. The only thing she would've gotten if she didn't get lost was maybe a nice dress or some awesome pumps.

'But those could be bought anywhere!' She exclaimed in her mind.

"I've got the sun screen, let's get going! I want to get the good lounge chair before anyone else does!" Ino cried.

They threw on their cover ups and descended inside the marble elevator down to the lobby. The foursome got some male attention as they (Ino) proudly sauntered out to the pool where it was fortunately only occupied by a few people.

"So let's hear it. Did you guys go all the way?" Tenten asked Sakura, hungry for the juicy details.

"Not even close! The guy's a total jerk!" Sakura quickly blurted out.

"But you spent the night with him? Sounds suspicious..." Ino grinned.

"I- We- Nothing happened! We were with this old guy and were just hanging out." She was gonna have to really pull hard on this to win against Ino.

"Uh huh. So not even some flirting?" Tenten asked.

"Well," she thought back to all the leaning on, hugging, suggestive moments and positions they ended up in.. Some by accident, mostly not. "There was some. But nothing more. He's just a big flirt."

"Ah ha! So you like him!" Ino exclaimed.

"No! Well, not really. He smokes and stuff. And he's just an asshole sometimes." She half-mumbled to herself. It seemed as if _she _was the one who needed to be convinced.

"So you don't want a relationship with him?" Hinata asked. She knew Sakura very well so even though Sakura was saying one thing, her tone of voice was leading to another.

"OMG! You should just have a fling with the guy! That'd be such a good story to take home. Come on, a little something with a hot mysterious guy in Italy! Those girls back at the Academy will be so jealous!" Ino blabbed extremely fast, Tenten just as excited.

"You guys know I don't do that sorta thing..." Sakura whined, plopping back into her lounge chair. Ino rolled over to face Sakura with her hand propping up her cheek.

"We're on vacation, Forehead. What happens in Italy stays in Italy. You know you wannaaaa..." She sang, trying to be persuasive.

"I don't even have his number or anything." She deadpanned.

"Easy, we just go back to the baker guy. He obviously knows Sasuke pretty well." Tenten grinned.

Sakura groaned, there was no point in arguing now. They had cornered her and she was officially stuck and was to be sent to the cafe to find out where Sasuke is. She slung her arms over her face, hiding the smile on her lips. Because secretly, she had planned on going to the baker as soon as Sasuke walked away.

**

* * *

**

I only got a few reviews last chapter and I felt like crap since, well, over one hundred people checked it out. So even if you're usually a ghost reader, there's not gonna be an update until I get at least 20 reviews. Don't think "Oh, if I don't review, someone else will." Wrong! So review if you want more! Sorry to the awesome people (though there are so few) who do review. I'm just kinda mad/

Again, NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!!

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	12. Summer Note

**As is the same with many of you readers, the school year is at its last days. You're excited to leave, yet sad if you're going to a new school like I am. But before you should even be allowed to think of such things, there are the "awful and heinous" final exams, as one of my Family Guy-obsessed friends would put it. **

**I am a victim of such a sadistic test of patience, sanity, memory and bladder control. Study time is NOW and my finals aren't complete until the last bell rings at the very last second I am obligated to sit in a classroom at my current school.. So... I wanted to let everyone know that I'm gonna be updating over the summer frequently to fill up my spare time/ make up for not updating.**

**I am released from my prison of so-called "education" and the "pathway to a bright and prosperous future" as of June 5, 2008. I am scratching off the days... God, I can't wait.**

**You might or might not be interested in the following information, which tells of my personal plans, but for the scarce few who might give a shit, please continue.**

**I get out on the 5th and am out all of June and July and I think the first few days of August. I'll be going to a "teen youth camp" for June on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays starting the second week of June. July I am required to spend at my future high school for orientation and art stuff. Yes, it's an art school if you haven't already been informed.**

**My PLAN is to write up a chapter on Tuesdays and Thursdays and send out a chapter a week.. My PLAN. My _goal _is to finish Not As Planned and Penny In The Gutter by the end of the month or mid-July. I want to start up another story that has been itching at my brain...**

**So yeah, there you have it. This is gonna maybe sound stalkerish/freako-ish, but I like hearing your plans for the summer, complaints of school, gushing of crushes and such. So don't hesitate to PM me OH!! CHECK OUT MY LATEST POLL!! I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT, mUaHaHaHaHaAaA...**

**ALSOOOOOOO... I'll start posting playlists in a few chapters (like.. only a couple songs, though.) to just be random and 'cause I like music. Yeah.**

**This author note is very very very very berry extremely long and deserves an award. Well, it's 438 words...**

**Happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summer is here, babe! I'm outta school and damn happy about it!! Well, when this is posted I will be. It's still June 4, but when this is posted, I will have survived a major shaving cream fight, a bus of silly string, possible last minute confessions and kisses and then, as soon as I click to send this chapter, I'll be in the car going to my Mom's so we can go to (SECRET LOCATION) for the weekend which she planned...ohh...two minutes ago? Yeaahh... **

**And! Not done yet! I'm goin' to camp Monday for 3 days outta the week (mon, wednes, fri) all June and theeennnn...as i've told many times before, summer school on the weekdays for my art school. They keep B.S.ing about how much "fun" it is, but how much fun can waking up a fricking 5.30 to get there at 7.15 be? Oh yeah, hot guys.. Okay, it's all good.**

**If you read this and shit, I love you. Also, to my beta, this is just my starting out thing. Next chapter will be yours to edit. I really just want to get this chapter out NOW.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The knot of girls strode down the pavement, an aura of class and glamor encasing their always picture-perfect ways. Ino had looped her arm through Tenten's left and blabbed on and on about the hot waiter guy to Sakura that she missed out on while she was gone. Hinata was on the end of their chain, busy admiring the foreign buildings and new fashions.

She scanned the loose crowds and made mental notes of certain outfits and accessories she found to her liking, not that interested in Ino's story. It's not like she hadn't seen the guy, anyways. Brushing off an unwanted wave of annoyance, she continued people watching. Cute leopard boots, red sunglasses, neon tights, cute guy, shiny bracelets... Wait, cute guy? And is he walking toward her with an edible grin and golden tan?

Pink rose up on her normally pale cheeks as she averted his ever-so-sexy stare. She twisted her fingers into the hem of her white cardigan over her dark skinny jeans. She concentrated on her peeking toes from the ends of her silver peep toe pumps. When she dared to glance up, she saw he was still walking in their direction and was approaching fast. Well, duh. They were walking to the bakery in _his _direction.

Before she could even make a peep, he was just in arm's reach and was raking a hand through his surfer-blond spikes. He grinned when his brilliantly blue eyes locked onto her gaze. She smiled weakly, barely able to keep a steady pace.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Tenten jerked her arm back, preventing her from walking any farther.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice we already got here.." She smiled apologetically.

"Geez, first Sakura, now you? Great, don't tell me it was a guy, too." Tenten laughed and soon Hinata joined her, not wanting to reveal the truth to her words. Tenten walked into the bakery, still laughing.

One of her nimble fingers cleared a choppy navy lock from her view to help her spot the tanned god that stole her breath. And just as quickly as he had appeared, he had left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you mean you have no idea!?" Ino yelled, close to foaming at the mouth.

The man shook slightly at the mercy of the blond demon. "My dear, I'm sorry! Please, calm yourself! He took a job up somewhere beyond my knowledge. He'll be back within a week's time. Then you-"

"WHAT!!" The room seemed to shake as the storm brewing at her fingertips roared.

"Ino, it's not a pro-" Sakura tried to calm her friend down.

"Don't tell me it's not a problem! You are SO going to get it on with that hottie! Old man, you better send someone to fire him or I'll make sure you catch fire! We don't have a week!"

"H-he usually has a chain of jobs to take care of that have been planned weeks in advance..!" Ino growled, slowly losing her rage as she began to lose hope.

"Fine," she huffed. "I guess we can find you a new guy somewhere else. Sorry Sakura." She slumped out of the bakery, probably to look for a good shoe store.

"Hey, Sakura?" Hinata called.

"Yeah?" She waved back at the old man before walking out with Hinata.

"Sorry about getting your hopes up and everything."

"It's not your fault! Don't worry about it!" She faked a cheery smile and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Okay.."

"C'mon! We need to catch up before Ino sucks her wallet dry!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Phew! God, how many bags is this?" Tenten asked before flopping onto her bed.

"Mmm..Six?" Ino counted.

"Ino, really, did we really need to buy all of this stuff?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, in fact!" Her coy smile making the girls suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked carefully.

"Take a look at this!" She chucked a notepad by the phone at Sakura. It was a list of missed calls written down by the management. She skimmed the spa reminders, parental check ups and such until she read "invite".

"An..invite? From whom may I ask?" She sat down on her bed, trying to think of someone they knew out here.

"An old friend of mine! He has a beautiful villa surrounded by sunflower fields. He called to ask us over for dinner since we're already close by." Her cheeky response left Tenten narrowing her eyes.

"You mean to say this wasn't a random shopping spree? That you _knew _we were going out but refused to tell us?" Ino sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. It was completely random but oh so convenient! Now we can wear our new outfits!" She cheered. The rest of them laughed.

"Alright, so if we want to get here," Sakura pointed to the address scrawled onto the pad. "by seven-thirty, I'm guessing we should get dressed _now._" And with that, the bags were ripped open and there was a race to the showers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

One by one they strolled out of the hotel to the awaiting cab. Ino stepped into the vehicle, careful not to dirty her rich purple dress flaring at her knees accompanied by gold heels and the usual ponytail and side-swept bangs. Tenten hopped in with bright mint green skinny jeans and a black top with thick straps and a modest v-neck. Black kitten heels included, of course. Next in was Hinata, sporting a navy blue dress with a scoop neck and straps similar to Tenten's. A white tee covered her beneath the adorable dress and was paired with a set of bold wedges that were chocolate brown with white spots.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino called through the window.

Hopping out of the hotel was the rushed pink-haired teen, struggling to slip on a hot pink heel. Her hair bounced against her as she dashed inside in her canary yellow dress. A bangle a few shades darker than her heels was cuffed at her wrist and a matching necklace dangled at her collar bone. The thin straps of her dress held up the two cute triangles of fabric covering her chest. Mission accomplished. Time to eat.

The car sped off and slowly the town was reduced to scattered homes and more and more fields with every minute. Ten minutes into the drive and they could see nothing but fields of crops, sunflowers or orchards with the occasional household or villa. With the sun setting, beautiful silhouettes and washes of reds and pinks flooded their surroundings. Suddenly upon reaching a orchard that bordered the narrowing road, the cab stopped.

"Uh, why'd we stop?" Sakura asked, squinting to see the nearest villa in the distance ahead.

"Eh, the road is far too narrow for this cab. This is where you either walk or take the horses." The driver explained to them.

"Don't worry, guys. Lawrence texted me a little while ago. He said he was sending a carriage down." Ino smiled.

"You really shouldn't keep things like that to yourself, Ino." Tenten sighed with relief. Even if she had the smallest heels, she was _so _not going to walk all the way there.

They ended up waiting a couple more minutes until the carriage pulled by three dark chocolate horses came trotting their way. Hinata squealed, a total horse fanatic. They hopped out at once, not forgetting to tip the driver. A stocky man was perched on top of the carriage in the front with the reigns in his grip. He nodded and greeted the ladies as they climbed into the classic carriage with velvet seating.

They were jerked forward as the horses suddenly began pulling them down the thin road. Again, they couldn't help but stare in awe at the scenery engulfing them. Soon the orchard ended and what appeared to be a farm came into view.

"This can't be his place..." Ino worried. The faint smell of dirt and hay with a bit of _feces _drifted their way. Old farm houses and broken fences held in a couple of cattle and towards the back were a few horses and other animals in their own pens. Nothing a wealthy person would even consider claiming.

"This is a neighboring farm, the Feddichi Villa is a bit past this." The driver announced upon hearing Ino.

"Feddichi..?" Sakura muttered to herself. The name sounded so familiar.. She gasped in recognition.

"_Ah, Sasuke. I see you have a lady by your side." His Italian accent gave him a suave edge. He gracefully pulled his shades off to look her over._

_Sakura's I'm-important-and-know-how-to-handle-business side kicked in and she immediately stood taller and held out her hand for them to shake, not even waiting for Sasuke to reply. "Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."_

_She was a bit shocked when he gently took her hand and brushed his lips against it. The two behind him held back their smirks when Sakura began to blush. "Lawrence Feddichi. The pleasure is mine." She pulled back slowly, trying to think of something to say...her mind went blank._

"_Yes, I know we'd love to talk some more, but we have to get going." Sasuke said, sounding a bit bored by his flirting._

"_I wouldn't want to keep such a beautiful lady waiting, so I understand. Sakura, feel free to find me if you would like to have dinner some time." He handed her his card with his number and winked at her before sneering at Sasuke and whisking his shades back onto his face._

_Just as the men were out of ear-shot, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and almost yelled, "Who was that!?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Lawrence is the son of Miguel Feddichi, famous wine company owner here. They make plenty of money, in case that wasn't obvious enough." He chuckled. "You interested in him?"_

So that was why... The smooth man Sasuke and her ran into. A blush crept to her cheeks when she recalled the kiss he left on the back of her hand. Still, she wasn't into him. And just like that, she felt an urge to jump out and run back. The flirtatious guy was too much. As incredibly hot as he was-

"Hey, is that Sasuke?" Hinata tapped Sakura, pointing off at a broken fence with a man kneeling before it hammering away.

"I think so," She smiled when she recognized the oddly spiked hair. "yeah."

"Excuse me, sir! Can you stop for a minute?" Ino called and the horses came to a halt.

Sasuke looked up from his work and raised a sharp eyebrow as the four nicely dressed ladies walked toward him while he was is a dirty white shirt and cargos. He stood, brushing off what he could as the came closer, trying to keep their shoes out of the plentiful dirt. He smirked as Sakura's hair seemed to glow with the setting sun behind her.

"Well, whadda ya know.." He greeted, an arrogant smirk adorning his features.

"Hey." Sakura smiled, a quiet blush skimming across her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, leaning on the fence post.

"We're going to Ino's friend's place for dinner. Funny, turns out it's that guy Lawrence we saw awhile back." She laughed nervously, trying to sound a bit enthusiastic. She failed miserably.

"Wow, you sound pumped." He commented, Ino listening intently.

"What are _you _doing out here?" She countered.

"Working again. The owners are out of town and I'll be here for another day I guess. Just fixing up the place a bit. They have a really nice place behind the barn in the back that I'm staying in."

It was as if a gigantic lightbulb burst alive above Ino's head. "Hey, Sak. You don't really want to go much, do you? I mean, you were never one for dinner parties, no?"

"Well, I-" Sakura started, but Hinata caught on to Ino's plan.

"Sakura, why don't you stay with Sasuke instead? Stay the night and call us when you want to come back. I'm sure we'll end up spending the night over at the Villa, anyways." Hinata added.

"But he's busy and-"

"So? You're a gentleman, right? Sasuke, you can handle her, right?" Tenten was working an intimidating aura.

"Hn." He shrugged.

"But..!" Sakura protested. The three girls lept into the carriage and the horses raced off, leaving a yelling Sakura behind...with Sasuke.

"Nice friends.." Sasuke chuckled dryly.

"Thanks.." She muttered, climbing up onto the fixed section of the fence. A breeze picked up, removing a few locks from her fair face.

"Well, I guess I've done enough for today, how about I take you back. Besides, I need a cigarette break." He said, picking her up off the fence by her underarms.

"Sasuke!" She shouted, bonking him on the head. He smirked a bit and pulled her by the shoulder into his side. She sighed, his teasing already draining her. Not that she was complaining.

He led her down a dirt path towards the house or whatever Sasuke mentioned. She looked down and groaned. Her hot pink pumps her becoming coated with filth.. He noticed her glare aimed at the ground and simply hooked an arm behind her knees and the other around her shoulders. He tossed her up as she squeaked unexpectedly.

"Sasuke?" She questioned, slightly embarassed.

"Here," He muttered lightly, pulling her around and onto his back so he was giving her a piggy-back ride. "this way you don't have to worry about flashing your panties. But it's not like I haven't seen them already.."

"HEY! That's not even what I was going to say! All I was gonna do was thank you! But now I won't!"

"Then I guess I'll just drop you." He released his hold from under her firm thighs, only to have them wrap around his waist tightly and her arms latch around his neck. His temperature must have risen at least a few degrees. God damn.

"Please no! Okay, fine! Thank you!" He reached for her silky smooth thighs and unwound them so he could grip them again. I mean, hold them up. Yeah. Nothing suggestive in mind. At all.

Her chin rested in the crook of his neck and her soft hair caressed his neck, almost tickling him. Not only that, but he could feel her breasts pressed hard against his back..with every single step. He really needed that cigarette.

Sorry if there's any errors.. I was bad and didn't send this to my beta.. I deserve a time out. I'll be sure to put it on my things to do list. Don't forget to review and check out my poll! Happy summer break!!

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	14. Chapter 14

**I said awhile back I'd list some songs for you to randomly jam to in the name of summer, so here's a few that I like. Btw, they aren't coordinated with the fic at all, soo... yeah. Just enjoy them, lol. Oh, and my editor just informed me she's on vacation so forgive me for any screwups you might stumble upon. Let me know if you see any!**

**A-punk-- Vampire Weekend**

**Mrs. Robinson-- The Lemonheads**

**Creeps Me Out-- Ima Robot**

**Overdue-- The Get Up Kids**

* * *

He let go of her thighs and she stood behind him as he unlocked the wooden door to the warm beige cottage surrounded by magenta flowers. She was momentarily distracted by the cozy exterior and didn't notice that Sasuke had already walked inside.

When she turned back to the door, he wasn't there. She flushed with embarrassment and scurried in quickly. He was using the wall for support as he pulled off his filth-covered boots and tossed them to the corner. He glanced her way before going up the winding staircase, smirking to himself.

"I'm gonna shower. Just hang down here for a bit." He called down from the stairs before disappearing into the bathroom, she assumed.

She awkwardly stood for a second, taking in the light brown leather sofa, the oak coffee table, pictures of the owners' family and just the overall feeling of the place. It was small compared to her standards and gave her a quick rush of claustrophobia. Her heels clicked against the hardwood flooring as she walked towards the carpeted stairs and with one look around her could see the kitchen and tiny library also on the ground floor.

Like hell was she just going to sit still. She left her pink heels by the stairs and quietly made her way up, careful not to make her presence known. Several doors were lined up in the hallway at the top, one near the end the bathroom. She could hear the shower pouring water and a tiny slither of steam leaking out from the door. She tiptoed to a door on her left and prayed with squinted eyes that it wouldn't squeak.. It did.

She muttered unmentionable curses and such to the door before entering. It was a bedroom, but very plain. White walls, wooden dresser, narrow bookcase in the corner, one window and curtains lavender with blue stripes to match the sheets on the bed. Curiosity dragged her to the bookcase and she scanned the spines slowly, nodding in approval when she recognized a few.

Just then something hot grabbed her hip and she gasped loudly as she whipped around, her back smacking the bookcase with a rattle. It was Sasuke, of course. She then noticed the shower was off and he was standing before her in a plush white towel barely wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water barely clung to his skin, a few rolled down tantalizingly slow over his firm, bare chest and around his gently chistled abs and-

"Sakura, I need to change."

"O-oh! Sorry, I'll go, I'll go. Sorry!" She dashed out before another blush could rush to her face. She closed the door so fast, her yellow dress almost got caught.

He shook his head, a chuckle leaving his throat. She covered her face with her hands, unable to believe how much of a loser she must have seemed like just standing there.. Almost drooling, no less. She slowly walked down the stairs, her legs numb from the burst of adrenaline that scene gave her. She went back to the sofa to do what she was originally told to do, which was to just stay there. If she had only listened, she wouldn't have embarrassed herself like that. But in the back of her mind, she knew she didn't regret a second of it.

She stared at the wall unit in front of her, at least fifty picture frames filled with faces and memories clustered in it. A flower pot sat on one shelf, a fake bundle of daisies planted in it. In the middle of the unit was a fat television. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen one of these. After all, ever since flat screens were put out on the market, that was all she used.

Her thoughts drifted to her friends at the dinner with Lawrence. Should she have just gone? What was she planning on doing here, anyways? Was she making a stupid mistake? She gave up trying to sit up straight and proper and just fell over onto her side. With her hand seperating her cheek from the leather, she huffed out. Too late to change anything. Besides, there was a hot guy upstairs getting dressed for her. She was going to make the best of this.

Light fingers traced down her bare arm to her elbow then down to her hip and locked on. She knew it was him, but this sneaking-up-on-her thing kept making her heart jump. Especially since he'd touch her in such a way she couldn't deny her growing addiction for. But as long as no one questioned that detail, life would be good.

"Tired?" His husky voice whispered into her ear as he leaned over the back of the sofa.

"No, I was just kind of bored." She replied, starting to lean up.

His hand stopped her, grabbing her shoulder and firmly but gently pushing her back down on her side. "That could'nt be it. I was only gone for three minutes, if even. Sneaking around is a strenuous activity, especially when you suck at it." He teased and then jumped over the back of the sofa and on top of her, practically body slamming her.

"Sasuke! Get off!" She squeaked with whatever air wasn't just squeezed out of her lungs.

"If that's what you want." He sighed, then flipped them over so he was under her. One of his legs intertwined itself with hers and his hands locked behind her lower back. Her face was next to his neck with her hands gripping at his shoulders. He expected her to fight back, but she didn't. She just laid there, the only thing moving was her torso as she inhaled and exhaled at an odd pace.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked sincerely, his eyes hardening and losing any sign of mischief. He felt her turn her face into his neck and a wet warmth in the crook of it, cold when her short puffs of breath touched it.

He unlocked his fingers and brought one hand to her hair, stroking it slowly. Something was wrong, but he was pretty sure it wasn't him. Or at least anything he had done recently. Her fingers clung tighter to his shoulders and her face pressed harder into his neck.

"Sakura..." He inhaled slowly, then exhaled loudly. If she wasn't going to talk, then he'd have to stick with comforting. Which... the only experience he had in that department was when his mother would comfort _him _after he'd scrape his knee or something when he was five or six.

The hand still resting on her lower back trailed to her side and he began to lightly tickle her, going higher and then used both hands when she started to giggle, bringing her to loud bursting laughs. She wiggled around, trying to squirm away fruitlessly. She was screaming for him to stop, laughing through the almost forgotten tears. Her dress began to wrinkle and soon Sasuke had to stop because he wouldn't be able to ignore the unintentional grinding and lap dance much longer and...she really was getting tired.

He sat up against the corner of the sofa, one arm slung back and the other on his knee with one leg stretched to the other corner of the sofa. Sakura sat on her knees in front of him, not making much eye contact. She wiped her nose and made a move to get up, only to have him grab her arm. He was going to get answers and she knew it.

"Well?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Well what?" She was going to drawl it out as long as she could.

"Sakura.." He growled, a warning.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on her hands as if the answers were written in them like back in elementary. No such luck. "I just was feeling stressed, is all."

He raised an eyebrow at her, either thinking she was bullshiting him or wasn't understanding. "I hadn't been too excited about this trip. The only reason I came was because my friends were coming and if I was home alone, I'd have to go to all of Dad's stupid dinner parties with a pretty smile and perfect manners. And you," she stopped for a deep breath to prevent any more crying. "you have it so easy. You do what you want, when you want. Just because I have money doesn't mean that I'm happy. I always have to be on a schedule, always have to be on top of fashions and the latest gossip news, always need to be perfect and.. I _am _tired."

He sat there quietly as she did the same but awkwardly. Finally after what felt like hours, he got up and nodded for her to follow. They went up the stairs again and he took her to the room next to the one he found her in earlier. This one had pale yellow walls and bright purple curtains like the comforter. The set up of the room was identical to the other one. He roamed the drawers until he found a pair of jeans with some tears in them. He tossed them onto the bed and then walked out, leaving her to sit on the edge of the bed. Just as she was about to pick up the pants, he popped his head back in.

"Put those on, would you? I'm gonna grab some shoes for you, too." She sighed, figuring it was better to just not ask any questions and just do as she was told.

She pulled them up and found them to fit almost perfectly. Just a little loose, but nothing a belt couldn't fix. He came back in with a black hoodie draped over his shoulder. She looked at him with a bit of confusion and just as she opened her mouth to speak, he tossed it right in her face.

"Take the dress off and put that on. I'm going to assume you're wearing a bra." He just turned around and on his knees he dug through the tiny closet in front of him, looking through pairs of shoes on the floor. Again, she just did it. It had a zipper in the front, so it was easier.

"No shirt?" She asked.

"They're all practically paper. It wouldn't make a difference, honestly." He pulled back from the closet with a pair of slightly dirty sneakers in hand. He tossed them by her feet then got up to grab some socks from the the drawer.

"There. Now put them on and meet me in the other room when you're done." She began putting on the socks and sneakers, trying to forget that they were someone else's and it was _so _not gross.

She almost whimpered as she walked, never having to borrow anyone's shoes before. Especially not a total stranger's.. Still, it was better than bringing up what happened downstairs. Maybe he was trying to get her to not to think about it.. Hey, he was a guy, after all. Touchy feely moments aren't even close to being their area of expertise. _Ohmigod, I must've made him so uncomfortable... Geez, he so deserves an apology now... Damnit, I'm so stupid.._

She walked into the room cautiously despite the open door and leaned against the wall as he put on his boots. Yes, boots. Cowboy boots. _But damn, he can so pull it off. _

He got up and straightened his open black shirt, tugging at the unused buttons. His subtle ripples of muscles were stunning with his pale complexion against his shirt and the dark blue jeans tucked into his yummy boots.. _So many perverted cowboy innuendos in my mind! Agh!_

"Ready to go-oh.." He looked up and was a bit stunned for a second. The rips were high and some larger than others up her thighs. One that she apparently didn't see was a bit _extra _high revealing a flash of pink. He swallowed hard but quickly moved his eyes to hers. Now it was _her _turn to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to let me know how you liked (or not) the songs! Reviews are my fuel, so fill me up so I can keep going! Poll on my profile is still open!! It's an interesting question I think a good number of you actually wonder about...

**On a different note, the amazing author Ren (she changes her penname a lot, lol) has dedicated a chapter to me in her awesome fic Shadow Lands. She is my idol on this site, so please check out her work if for some crazy reason you haven't already!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	15. Chapter 15

**I found I had more time than I originally thought I did, so I quickly updated this. Please enjoy! **

**--Summer tunes--**

**This House Is A Circus-- Arctic Monkeys**

**Boston-- Augustana**

**The Twist-- Chubby Checker**

**My Moon My Man-- Feist**

Hope you like these songs, too

This chapter is dedicated to sasusaku13636, since she is super duper nice and is one of my favorite reviewers. She's always so impatient for the next chapter but writes really cute reviews, too. You rock.

* * *

He cleared his throat and turned to walk out the door, Sakura giggled a little behind him. He concentrated on his breathing as he walked to the front door and swung it open for the girl behind him. She gave him another taunting smile before walking out and thanking him for holding the door. Normally when caught staring a bit longer at a girl, he'd be the one to smirk. He did a fair amount of flirting on the occasion. After all, he was a man with needs like any other.

The staring was part of his collection of moves. It would flatter the girl even though they'd pretend to be a bit offended or something. But this stare was...unintentional. It wasn't planned or anything, it just happened. It was a real stare, not a move. Was he..Did he..

"Sasuke?" He looked out the door and saw Sakura in the ripped jeans and baggy jacket, standing in the dirt with slight concern.

He looked at his fingers clutching the door a bit harder than necessary. His rings had left faint dents in the wood and he shook any previous thoughts from his head before following her outside, closing the slightly damaged door behind him. The sky had darkened, he noticed. The scalp of the sun was slipping below the earth's skin, red wine drowning it under the dark ocean of a sky.

Sakura waited for him to reach her before trailing after. His sudden change in mood worried her. "You okay in there?"

She poked the side of his head a few times when suddenly his fingers grabbed her wrist and in one swift move pulled her into his chest. She looked up at him and lost her breath when she noticed how desperately close they were. His nose grazed hers, warmth radiating from her cheeks. His eyes burned with dark flames, the remainder of red light reflecting in his irises faintly. She felt him slowly bring his face even closer and her heart began slamming into her ribs. She lowered her lids in anticipation, giddy screams echoing inside her head.

"I prefer you not poke me or you might not be okay." Her eyes snapped open in shock. When did he move his face? Wasn't his nose touching hers? His hot breath on the shell of her ear sent a wave of chills down her body.

He pulled away, a fresh smirk making an appearance once again. His arm slung itself around her waist and pulled her along. As if he pushed a button or flicked a damn switch, her face flamed up as usual.

"Now let's put these boots to good use, shall we?" She could only get herself to nod meekly as he tugged her around a small shed and toward the stable she saw on the way to the dinner.

The smell of horse crap made her cringe and cover her mouth and nose with the long black sleeve of the sweater she was draped in. His smirk widened in sadistic pleasure when he noticed her not-so-subtle repulsion. He unlocked the recently installed gate and lock and walked through the powdery dirt.

"You know how to ride?" He asked, pulling out a hazel horse with a back up to Sasuke's forehead.

"Of course." She replied with her head high.

"Alright, she's all saddled up. Go ahead and hop on. I'll get mine." He grinned as he turned away, already trying hard to hold back a laugh.

She stood nervously next to the large animal, not sure how to go about getting on top. With a nervous hand, she tugged the horse by the reigns next to a bench by the stable. She stood on the bench and tried to swing her leg over the horse, but it trotted away just as she was halfway on it. With a yelp, she fell into the dirt. Sasuke jogged over to her after releasing his darker horse. He helped her up and the first thing she noticed was that damned grin on his face.

"Okay, so maybe I've ridden a horse once.." She muttered.

"I'll put her away and the princess can ride with me." He chuckled, leading the brown creature back into it's stable. He walked back with the black horse next to him.

"Now, I'm gonna put up on him first. Ready?" She looked up at the horse next to him, a giant compared to the last one. She gulped. A fall off of this one and she'd break her neck or something.

Before she could say anything, he had lifted her by her waist and was holding her up next to the saddle. She quickly swung her leg over the thick blanket spread on the horse's back and stiffened immediately. Sasuke immediately jumped on with impressive grace and strength behind her, taking hold of the reigns with his arms on either side of her.

"It's so dark out. Is this really safe?" She asked over her shoulder as the horse began moving.

"Not at all. I'm just looking for a place to dump you where you're sure to get lost and die. No worries." He said calmly. If not for already being taunted by his sick humor, she would've been terrified. Now she was just a tad nervous. So of course, she tensed and prayed.

"Sasuke..." She whined.

"Hn," He rested his cheek just behind her temple. "relax.. You're in good hands." He held onto the reigns with one hand as the other arm wound around her stomach, closing the distance between his chest and her back. She smiled and her body slackened against him.

They were trailing off of the property and onto a hidden path through the sunflowers. In the dark, their petals seemed less bright and cheery and more mellow and peaceful. They swayed in unison like an ocean under the sky with a jeweler's box of diamonds scattered above.

She inhaled the fresh air deeply like a drug, loving the way it soothed her lungs with it's purity. Ahead she could see an orchard and the sunflowers cleared to the broad trees. She squeaked when the horse began to gallop through the the trees heavy with fruits. His grip tightened, holding her to him as he leaned forward a little to keep himself balanced. Again, his mouth was next to her ear. She could feel it.

"Relax.." He whispered. She nodded. His lips curved just in the slightest of ways and he leaned his face into her hair, one eye still looking ahead.

He steered them away from the path the carriage would have to take and out to the back of the orchard. Dense trees in front of them, darkness threaded through. She looked back at him nervously, since he showed no signs of slowing down or turning around.

"Sasuke.." Her voice bleeding her fear.

"Hn.." His nose grazed along the rim of her ear with a feather's touch.

Her eyes screwed shut as they seemed to fly through the trees with ease. She cautiously opened her eyes to watch the horse dodge the trunks by weaving with extreme agility. "Geez.."

"Still alive, princess?" His deep voice teased.

"Barely." She breathed.

"Good, 'cause I want you to see this."

"Wha-" He kicked the horse's sides and it burst into an even faster gallop, making Sakura incapable of further conversation.

Her heart was pounding with adrenaline, fearing every second would be her last as the trees seemed to be leaning into them. Her body soon calmed as the trees cleared away and they were back in the open. The horse slowed to a pace she could walk at and she felt like _she _had been racing. Sasuke let go of her waist and the warmth vanished as he took hold of the reigns with both hands.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked.

"Yes it was! I would've died had I fallen off!" She yelled, her voice carrying a ghost of quiver.

"But did you?" He asked calmly.

"..No.." She muttered in early defeat.

"Stop mopping. We're here." She looked up and gasped at the lake they were closing in on.

He helped her off as she kept her eyes locked on the surreal-like body of water. It was mirroring the moon with slivers of silver rippling at the surface all over. A few reeds parted at the sides like a curtain opening to a stage. A weeping willow loomed over at the edge, sprinkling leaves onto the water's surface when a breeze would linger by. The lush grass enveloped her shoes as she approached the pond. She smiled when she saw a family of ducks with pure white feathers swim leave the reeds to swim around leisurely.

Sasuke could see her visibly at peace, his goal met. He stood next to her after tying the horse to a tree by the forest. He looked out at the lake with her, letting the atmosphere of it all consume them both.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked.

She turned to him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"You're right.. Our clothes would be soaked and it'd be freezing going back."

"Exactly. God, you really should-"

"So let's go skinny dipping, then."

Again, she looked at him with big eyes questioning his sanity even more. He did nothing but stare back.

"You're not serious, are you?" She asked frantically as he sat down to pull off his boots.

"Why not? Clothes stay dry, right?" He peeled off his black shirt and stood up as he unbuckled his belt.

"Sasuke," He stopped when she grabbed his hands. "swimming... _Naked_?"

He smirked and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'll go in first."

He went back to unbuckling his belt and started pulling down his pants. She groaned in aggravation and turn away, pulling at her hair. "Why why why am I here?" She asked, looking up at the stars.

"Because you don't like dinner parties," She almost turned to look at him but saw his boxers tossed by her feet and faced away immediately. "and because you need to unwind and not force yourself to be perfect. Last time I checked, I primped and proper people don't go skinny dipping."

"Well, neither do the sane!" She shouted back, her eyes shut. She heard him slosh through the water.

"Hn. Just get in, would you?" He answered back, swimming out.

"No way! I don't want you to see me naked!" She yelled, her voice squeaking slightly.

"Is that all? You don't want me to see you nude?" He asked, obviously finding this funny.

"Well, yes!" She figured it was safe, so she turned cautiously and watched him swim around like the ducks.

"Hn." He shrugged and let himself drift around.

She sighed and walked to the willow. The branches seemed strong enough, so she climbed up into the tree, her feet dangling over the water a few feet below. She quickly folded her legs up as her birthday suited guide swam under her. She hastily looked away when she noticed how clear the water was near the edge.

"What? You think I'd pull you in?" He asked.

"Yes." She grumbled.

"Tch.." She could hear him standing from the water, her heart speeding up again. Suddenly she felt him grab her ankle. "Correct." He pulled her down before she could react with anything more than a yelp.

**

* * *

**

Only three people even made a note about the songs, but that's okay. As long as someone is listening to them, I'll keep posting them. One reviewer said they hated me and stuff for doing what I'm about to do, and it really annoyed me 'cause they listed it in a flame that really was pathetic.

**So now, just to get back at that idiot (and give myself a break since I'm gonna be at parties and stuff for the next few days) I need at least 20 reviews to post the next chapter. Over 100 people read each chapter, so if everyone just types out a quick review or something like some of my caring readers, I'll update by tomorrow even. I just need 20. Take that, stupid flamer.**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys are so awesome! Seriously, I feel special now.. I was supposed to update yesterday when I got the 20th review, but I had to leave with my friend to go see Ironman. It was great, by the way. I love the ending, it was so funny!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the first 20 reviewers last chapter:** Sayonara Solitaire, lolnleyrynell5, lydia-chan, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, -my-name-is-V-, Cherry Lollipop and Skittles, SasuSaku13636, TennantFangirl, crystal teardrops, PenInHand9, amber1693 (you are insane, but take it as a compliment.), Rezchan, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, J.a.M.i.16, Imperio-youloveme, .Wax.Butterflies., uchiha itachi - uchiha mika, purpleface14, Kakashi500, XxcrimsonxgothicxtidexX. Thanks, guys.

I just wanted to let you guys know that amber1693 went back to review every chapter just make it add up to 20 faster, trying to convince me it should count, lol. She's a funny and hyper reviewer and I deeply appreciate her support. Stay crazy, my friend.

No songs this chapter, I just want to publish it already lol.

* * *

She shut her eyes, waiting for the cold slap of the water to swallow her up, soaking her through. But it never came. She popped one eye open to see that she was..not underwater. She was in Sasuke's arms! He had a devilish grin, his eyes sparked with amusement. Fortunately, since she was up in his arms she couldn't see what was under her. You know, his best friend. She blushed, reminding herself he was completely naked. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt his grip loosen on her.

"Don't drop me!" She yelled. Almost strangling him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked sweetly, throwing her off (not literally) for a second.

"Ah-Sasuke! Please, just don't.." He sighed, it was no fun when she got serious.

"Hn. So annoying, I swea-" Laughter in the distance caught his attention.

It was a man and a woman, clinging to each other as they came out from the trees. They were swaying with almost no balance at all, so it was safe to say they were drunk. Slowly and not steadily, they were making a bee line toward the lake. Sasuke cursed under his breath and waded out of the water.

"Get in the tree." He ordered.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know how drunk they are and if they see us with even an ounce of focus, we're screwed." He rushed his words.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" She asked, refusing to climb.

"This is private property, Sakura. Feddichi property. And that's Luis, his buddy." He gestured over to the slurring man.

"Oohh.. So.."

"Climb." He instructed.

She hesitantly lifted herself up, never daring to look down. If she did, she might freak from the height. Also, she might see Sasuke's full body.. Eyes up. Once she was comfortably surrounded by leaves, she stopped and perched herself on a branch. Sasuke was right behind her and sat next to her. She looked over at his face, _carefultonotlookdown _and saw a serious expression carved into it. He was watching the two like prey. Suddenly he cursed again.

"My clothes..They're getting close to them..Shit.." He growled in his throat, praying for them to sway in the other direction. They didn't, but still walked right over the discarded clothing and boots.

The two below began getting quite involved in each other, shedding the skimpy black cocktail dress and suit. Heels were barely kicked off before they splashed into the water. Sakura held her breath and clamped onto Sasuke's arm as they swam very close to the tree. _They probably came from the dinner party... Oh please, just go back!_

He wrapped his arm around her and huddled her head into his chest, smoothing her hair like he had done on the couch. Soon they had paddled away, floating to the middle of the lake. Sakura kept a wary eye on them and cringed when they began making out. The kissing deepened and was extremely sloppy as they made their way back to the grass.

"Sasuke, are we going to sit up here until she's pregnant!?" She desperately asked.

"Well, we don't necessarily have to _sit. _I mean, we could do other things." His face was still hard and serious, but a smirk cracked through.

"Perv!" She hissed, then shuddered when the intoxicated couple began moaning.

"Shush and enjoy the show. It's not everyday you get to watch drunk people fuck. Maybe once a week, though. People _do _love wine." He mused.

"Please, Sasuke. I want to go.." She pleaded.

He sighed, shifting his bare bottom on the rough, itchy bark. "Fine.. As soon as they're distracted, run to the woods. Go into the forest and I'll get you."

He started plucking twigs and leaves, hooking them into each other. "Also, grab my clothes, would you?"

"What are you-" SPLASH! He had jumped into the water, ruining the hot and heavy moment for the couple.

She wanted to scream at him for doing such a thing, but instead climbed down as Luis began freaking out, thinking it was a monster. She made dashed through the grass, making a wide turn to grab Sasuke's clothes and staying as far away from the drunks as possible. Meanwhile, Sasuke was swimming toward the two, scaring the crap out of them. Luis let out a battle cry and dove in after him to kill the "Lock Mesh Monsteeerr", as he put it. The girl with him watched in horror, crying for Luis not to die.

By then, Sakura was reaching the trees. She was panting with burning lungs and zipped around the bushes and trees as far as she could. When she could no longer hear the yells and splashing, she stopped. Her back was supported by a tree and she tried to catch her breath. Looking around, she had no idea where she was.. It was dark, eery, and forced her to shut her eyes for comfort. _Sasuke..._

* * *

Before you all come seeking me out so you can kill me because it's a short chapter, I'm typing up the next one RIGHT NOW. So relax, it's coming. Today or tomorrow. Hm... I feel empowered by this review meter... HMmmmHMHMHM.. 342 reviews to update!! Yes, I'M DEAD SERIOUS! GO!! I bet you're ready to really rip my head off, no?

I was kidding. Heehee, I'm just toying with you guys. But if you really do enjoy this, please do review. Over 100 people read last chapter and I got 22 reviews. Maybe I'm overreacting, but geez, that seems kinda sad. I mean, if you enjoy the story it's only right to let the author know. So to those who review regularly, thanks, I love you all!

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	17. Chapter 17

**Just get reading! I'm off to shower and relax and pray the reviews flow like the water. Please answer my prayers.**

**--Tunes--**

**Conquest-- The White Stripes**

**Buddy Holly-- Weezer**

**Chelsea Dagger-- The Fratellis**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl-- Jet**

* * *

Rustling in the bushes snapped her eyes open, but she was as good as blind in the darkness. It swallowed her, suffocating her, disorienting. She saw a dark creature run from a bush and race past her. She screamed, never being in a situation like this before. The branches above her burst to life and leaves and twigs hailed on her as an army of birds stormed away. She whimpered, trying to walk away quickly. Louder rustling and movement from behind seemed to be following her so she picked up the pace, her heart pounding.

A deep growl erupted from her right and she made a mad dash ahead, tears streaking her makeup. She tripped on the winding roots above the ground and skid into the dirt and scraped her palms and some of the exposed skin through the rips in her jeans. She curled up against the trunk of a tree, sobbing and quietly whispering her artist friend's name.

She lay there for about fifteen minutes, wide awake with paranoia and fear. Every snap of a twig, drift of a leaf, drop of water would cause her to snap her head in the direction of the sound, racing her heart and mind. Distant stomping, very familiar to her, reached her senses. A horse. It was close, but still far. She couldn't make a sound and continued to sit huddled into herself. A rumble of a growl in a bush near her scared her and she screamed, a pair of shining eyes glowering at her. She scoot herself backwards, fearing the worst. Suddenly a hand clamped on her shoulder and she yelled impossibly loud.

"It is I, the Lock Mesh Monster.. Here to steal your soul.." The owner of the hand whispered.

Sakura quickly whipped around and desperately locked herself onto him, relief washing over her. More sobs shook her small frame and he held her into his chest. "Sasuke! I was so scared..!" He combed his fingers through her hair, removing twigs and leaves.

"I'm here now, it's okay." He chuckled. He studied her face and his expression hardened. "Sakura, you really look frightened. Are you okay? What happened? I thought maybe a rat had scared you but a rodent couldn't have freaked you out this much.."

She pointed over to the bush where the glowing eyes were, but they had long disappeared. Deciding to forget the creature, she crushed her face into his chest. It was then that she noticed he was dressed again.

"Sasuke..How are you dressed?" She asked, wiping away a tad of the running mascara.

"Well, it seems you left a trail of my clothes while you ran away leading to you. I guess if you hadn't, I still would be looking." He brought his fingers to her cheeks and rubbed off an efficient amount of the makeup smears.

"Where's the horse?" She asked, her voice small.

"A little bit that way. I heard you crying and didn't want to scare you with the horse."

"Like you sneaking up on me didn't!" She yelled.

"Hn," He got up and helped her up as well. He held her hand in his and then flipped it over, narrowing his eyes at the scratches. He then saw the blood stains on her jeans, too. "are you in pain?"

"A little.." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Such a mess..." He muttered, leading her through the trees to the horse.

"I'm sorry.." She apologized as he began lifting her up.

He hopped on behind her and grabbed her chin to turn it to the side. He leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "Don't be." And they galloped away.

When they reached the sunflower fields, she spoke up from the marathon of silence. "Did they notice it was you when you ran?"

"Nope. They thought I was still in there when I snuck out through the reeds."

She lifted her hands up to inspect the damage. It was worse than she thought it had been. Thick lines of crusting blood were slashed into her pale palms. When she flexed them, pain shot through her fingers and wrists. Sasuke noticed this and slowed down a little. He took her hand brought it toward himself.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" She asked, watching him over her shoulder.

He brought her cuts to his lips and lightly kissed them, barely touching. Her face flamed up as her heart fluttered in her chest, the pain absent from her senses. He smirked as he let go of her hand. "I can't reach your legs from here." He said, his fingers tracing her knee. Another blush to her ears. Bonus points, score.

The trail finally ended and opened to the farm and all its dirt. The horse trotted back to the stables and Sasuke got off, careful to lift Sakura off after. He guided her back to the cottage with his arm hooked around her waist. He didn't let her slight limping go ignored and the guilt settled in. He sat her on the sofa and ran up the stairs and back with an armful of first-aid supplies. From the stairs he stared contemplatively for a few seconds. Then he went back up the stairs and down again with nothing in his arms. She looked at him, confused.

"I'm going to take you to my lair." He whispered with his husky voice.

She squirmed in the sofa, not sure if she would go willingly. Still, she didn't have too much of a choice as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom he was using. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on next to her. She getting nervous, having never been on a bed with a guy before. Her dad wouldn't allow such a thing to ever happen. But she had never _wanted _to be in bed with any of the guys she had dated, anyways. What was making her nervous now was that she wasn't sure if she'd resist, that is, if he'd try anything..

"Take the jeans off." He said, her mind froze.

"_What?" _She asked, not believing what she thought she had heard.

"Take your pants off." He repeated, tugging at the fabric.

"Sasuke, I really don't know if we should-" Her words mushed together and he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you. I want to clean your cuts, Sakura." His voice was soft, soothing.

"Oh.." She uttered, completely embarrassed now.

"Don't worry about it. Unless of course you want to. Then by all means, I can take your jeans off for you." His sly grin flustering even more to his delight. He was having too much fun, but he didn't care.

He grabbed a blanket for her as she began unzipping the jeans, wincing as the touched the scrapes. The blanket covered what she didn't want to expose as he began disinfecting the multiple cuts. He was careful and precise, trying to make it as quick and painless as possible. At one particularly deep cut she groaned in pain when he touched it. She hissed and bit her lip harshly. He bent over left a feather kiss on her skin, leaving her in slight shock.

"I can reach it now." He grinned. She smiled back, cheeks seemingly forever a pink tint.

He finished cleaning all the cuts and her hands as well. He laid himself down next to her, resting. She lifted her head onto his shoulder, her cheek on the black fabric of his open shirt. "Thank you." She murmured.

He rubbed her arm. "You're welcome," she shivered slightly under his fingers. "want to shower off the rest of the crap?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She leaned off of him as he also got up.

"Same door you knew I was showering in before." He smirked and she bashfully walked out with the blanket around her waist.

When he heard the shower turn on, he took off his boots and changed into a tight white shirt and just his boxers. He figured she'd be hungry, so he went downstairs to cook something up. He boiled a pot with spaghetti and chopped up onions on the side. He simmered a cup or so of fresh homemade tomato sauce as well. Just as he was pulling out the plates and glasses-

"Uhm, do you have something I can wear?"

There stood Sakura, pink locks dripping onto the floor with nothing but a towel tightly wrapped around her. She stood to the side, obviously uncomfortable in the towel and probably cold. He couldn't move at all, his brain shutting off as he stared at her standing there.

"Sasuke..?" Her light voice snapped him from his gazing and he shook his head to clear the oh-so many possible roads this turn of events could lead to.

Besides, it wasn't like he hasn't slept with a girl before. He's had his fair share, some for more respectful reasons than others. A few better left never mentioned again. He told her to grab a shirt from his bag and a pair of boxers since he didn't pack pajama pants or anything. She said it was fine and scurried back up, leaving a small smile on his face. She was too cute for her own good. Someone was going to get her soon. _And I think I might want it to be me.. _

He set up the table and put out the steaming pasta with a thin layer of red sauce, sprinkled onions and basil. He set out the glasses of wine and water and went upstairs to get her. What he saw was more precious than her in the towel or all dressed up like before. She was in his baggy grey shirt and dark blue plaid boxers. She looked at him with a warm smile as she combed her hair of any knots.

"Hi, Sasuke." She greeted as he stood by the door.

"Dinner's ready." His eyes still taking it all in.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Another bright smile and she walked past him downstairs as he trailed behind her.

_It has to be me..._

* * *

**I tried to end it on a not-cliffie part. Next chapter will bring the girls back into the picture as well as the drunk couple, Lawrence and maybe even Naruto! So review to get me started! I'm gonna post after 30 reviews. You guys barely made the cut before and since about one hundred of you guys are so lazy, I'll give myself a break and wait till the reviews hit 30 to update. Seriously, is it that much of a hassle?**

**happy unbirthday**

--frumpyrox


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm in a pretty good mood right now, so I decided to post this chapter despite missing 30 reviews by 5. That's okay, though. **

**I want to give credit to xo Misunderstood Kunoichi ox for inspiring me to write the beginning of last chapter when Sasuke told Sakura he was the Lock Mesh monster. Yes, it's Loch Ness, but he was making fun of the guy. Also, kudos to Sayonara Solitaire for being the 200th reviewer for this story! And btw, it was one of my fav reviews, lol.**

**Major Tune-age--**

**Anna Molly-- Incubus**

**Wolf Like Me-- TV on the Radio (one of my personal favs, but they all are my favs lol)**

**Golden Skans-- Klaxons**

**Zombie Graveyard Party-- be your own PET**

* * *

"Mmm.. Smells amazing!" Sakura skipped over to the table and waited for Sasuke before sitting down.

"Well, nothing too special." _Thank you. _

They began eating, Sakura displaying perfect manners from the ruler-edge posture to the napkin dabbing in the corners of her mouth. Sasuke snorted upon seeing this. She gave him the stink eye, very much aware of his amusement.

"You know, you're not so sloppy yourself." She smiled a bit too sweetly.

"Hn." And he kept his eyes on his plate, avoiding her triumphant smile.

He noticed her eying the glass of wine in front of her. He sipped at his and raised an eyebrow when she seemed to fiddle with her fork nervously. "What?" He asked bluntly.

"Is the wine..for me?" She asked.

"No, it's purely decoration. Without it, I'm nothing." His sarcasm earned him a glare free of charge. "There isn't a drinking age or anything.. You aren't partaking in any illegal activities such as under-aged drinking."

She sat quietly and continued eating. He watched from the corner of his eye as she carefully sipped from the glass, savoring the flavor. He figured it was only right to make sure she didn't get drunk, so he only filled the glass a little less than half full. When they were both done, Sasuke began picking up the dishes, asking her to only carry the glasses to the sink.

"It really was delicious, Sasuke. I appreciate it." She complimented as he washed the plates off.

"Hn." He dried them off and stacked them back in the cabinets.

"So what's the plan now?" She asked, walking with him into the living room.

"I should be asking you." He countered, sitting on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" She sat next to him as he grabbed the remote.

"Well, when are your friends going to get you?" He flipped through the channels, nothing much catching his attention.

"I really have no idea. They would come back and get me in the morning if it ends too much later then now." He gave up channel surfing and picked up the TV guide to find something in English.

"So you plan on sleeping here?" He picked Tuck Everlasting, since she pointed at it.

"That's the plan, if it's alright with you." He reluctantly flipped over to the channel it was about to start on.

"Why wouldn't it be alright with me?" He leaned back, getting comfortable.

"I don't want to be a burden or anything." She shifted around as well to get comfy.

"You don't need to worry about that." He pulled her over so she was half-laying on him with her legs stretched over the rest of the sofa.

She smiled and watched the movie, her cheek resting on his heart. He had his arm resting on her hip and a satisfied smirk playing at his lips. She was awake for about an hour of the movie, then simply dozed off. As soon as Sasuke noticed she was asleep, he slipped out from under her and carried her upstairs.

Then came the difficult decision: His room or hers? He wanted to put her in with him, but that would be probably too much for her and it'd be better to place her in her own bed. But...to have her wake up in his arms would be great and it's not like she'd freak _too_ much. Worse has happened.

He sighed, his arms not wanting to hold her up much longer. He just took the safe route and tucked her into her own bed. He stayed by her side and stroked her hair, the silky strands becoming addictive. The peaceful expression on her face softened his own. He dragged his fingers along the side of her porcelain cheeks, the blushing dormant for the night. Then her eyes flickered open and he withdrew his hand quickly.

"Mm..Sasuke..?" Her voice groggy with the little sleep she had just gotten.

"I'll see you in the morning." He turned to walk out.

"Wait.." She reached out to him.

"Hn?" He turned back, wondering what it could be that she wanted.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I really had a nicer time than would've been possible at the dinner party." She smiled, his heart swelled.

"Hn. Good night.." He walked out and closed the door quietly. She smiled to herself and snuggled back into the pillow to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She awoke in the dark, not at all sure what time it was. She realized she woke up because she had to pee, so she dragged herself from the warmth of her bed and tiptoed her way to the bathroom. When she finished up and came back out, she saw his bedroom door was wide open. Curious, she went in. The bed was empty, so she went downstairs to find him. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Not in the dining room, either. Had he left her there alone?

She went back upstairs and checked the other doors she had yet to open. Closet..nope. Master bedroom..empty. Tiny office..no one. She stood in the hallway, completely confused and slightly worried. Where had he gone off to? She shivered as a draft hit her back. Wait- a draft?

Turning around, she noticed the long window at the end of the hall was open. She walked over and inhaled the fresh air deeply. But it smelled far from fresh air. It smelled like something else... Cigarettes. The roof! Sasuke was probably on the roof for whatever reason and was smoking. For those split two seconds she was glad he smoked. Then she filled back up with disgust, of course. She stuck her pink head out the window, but couldn't see him.

"Sasuke!" She called out.

His head popped over, looking at her blankly. "What?"

"How'd you get up there?" She asked curiously.

"Magic pixie dust." He replied flatly.

"Sasuke.." She growled.

"Hn." Completely unaffected.

"Just tell me!" She was getting frustrated.

"Ladder, genius." He pointed next to her where a ladder led up to the roof.

"..Oh.." He disappeared back onto the roof.

She stared at the metal ladder for a minute, questioning whether or not it would fall if she dared to climb it. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her leg out the window and balanced her bare foot onto the first bar, the cold metal stinging her skin. She carefully grabbed onto it a little higher and then brought her other leg out. It wobbled a tad, but she leaned forward to prevent it from falling. Once she regained her balance, she climbed up.

On the roof was Sasuke, a drawing pad in his lap and a cigarette between two fingers. She crawled up, a chill running down her back from the breeze. He had a battery-powered lamp next to him as he sketched something out that she had not yet seen.

"You're gonna die in a few years if you keep smoking, y'know." She informed, sitting down next to him.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking up from the paper.

It was a sketch of the sunflower field and the orchard that led to the forest. He was drawing a few trees now, giving them leaves. It looked so perfect that she barely registered what he had asked her. The severe black of the lines gave the peaceful and almost surreal imagery a sort of demonic look, though.

He took a drag from the cigarette and released a string of smoke to race off with the wind from his lips. "And you'll get ugly wrinkles around your mouth and your teeth will yellow and be destroyed." She had completely missed his question.

"Sakura, did you come up here just to annoy me? If so, I don't appreciate it much." He continued drawing.

"I woke up and couldn't find you so I was worried." She watched the pencil, her eyes in a trance.

"Worried?" He laughed.

"Well, maybe you were kidnapped! Maybe you fell out a window! How was I supposed to know?" She explained.

"You weren't. You were supposed to be asleep." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm not now."

"Why not?" Another drag.

"I had to pee." She answered, her cheeks slightly warmer.

"Hn. Go back to sleep." He began sketching the moon.

"I'm awake now. Just accept it."

"You're tired. Get some sleep." He drew out a few stars, as well.

"What about you? You were working today. Aren't _you_ tired?" She poked his shoulder.

"Yes I am." He took a longer drag than before.

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"Insomnia." He exhaled a short and thick worm of the lung cancer.

"Well..."

"Sakura, go to bed." He repeated.

"No. And you can't make me." He finished shading in the sky.

He smirked and began putting his sketch book and pencils away in his bag. He flicked off the lamp and packed that up, too. The cigarette was put out and discarded on the roof. He walked over to the ladder and began climbing down.

"Sasuke?" She went to the edge of the roof and saw he was already in the window. She huffed and began climbing down as well.

She closed the window once she was inside and walked over to his room. He wasn't inside, so she went to hers and- BAM! He had grabbed her from behind as she squeaked.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled, struggling to break free.

"Making you go to bed." He replied, dragging her to the bed.

He tossed her on and she glared at him. When she made a move to get up, he jumped on top of her, pinning her down. There was no escape.

"Let go of me you psycho!" She yelled again.

"Not until you're asleep." He whispered.

"GRRAAA!!" She squirmed from under him, unable to toss him off. He smirked like a fool, getting some entertainment.

"It's pointless struggling. Just go to sleep." He whispered in her ear. She froze and shivered. She could smell the cigarettes on his breath and the heat of it against her ear was overwhelming. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Hmpf!" She stopped moving and pretty much gave up.

"Good girl." He praised, his lips against her ear. Another shiver which didn't go unnoticed. He knew exactly the kind of affect he had on her.

He lifted himself off of her and covered her under the sheets. Hey then laid back down next to the grumpy girl, watching as she was slowly falling back asleep.

"You suck." She grumbled.

"You know you're jealous."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Poundingandpoundingandpounding..._

He cracked his eyes open, the obnoxious sound waking him from his first good sleep in awhile. He looked down and saw a mess of pink pressed against his chest. He combed his fingers through it, a few knots stopping him.

_Poundingandpoundingandriiinnngg..._

The geniuses at the door finally spotted the doorbell. Sasuke got off the bed, surprised he slept over the sheets comfortably. He shuffled down the stairs and made his way over to the door. A growl rose in his throat as the knocking continued. He yanked the door open to see the three of Sakura's friends there, dressed in casual yet still pricey outfits. Plus heels. Can't forget the damn heels.

Just as the blonde one opened her mouth, he walked away. They stood there in shock. _How rude! _Ino thought, walking into the house. They saw him disappear into a different room and were about to follow when they saw Sakura walking down the stairs with half lidded eyes.

"Ohmigod! Sakura!" Ino called, rushing to the surprised girl.

"W-what?" She asked, still obviously waking up.

"You're wearing...Are you wearing his underwear?" Hinata asked.

"Uhm, yes?" She answered carefully.

"Did you sleep with him?" Tenten asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, yes, but not like..we didn't have sex or anything." She explained, looking over to see Sasuke making coffee.

"Have you even kissed him?" Ino asked, but she figured she already knew.

"N-no.." She answered shamefully.

"Oh well.." Tenten sighed, sort of disappointed there wasn't a juicy story.

"You're awake." Sasuke stated, walking back with two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Sakura and sipped on his own.

"Aren't you going to offer us any?" Ino asked.

"No." He continued sipping.

"Have you any manners at all?" Ino spat with rage.

"Do you mind? You just spit your germs all over my coffee."

"You are such an a-"

"Sakura, I'm gonna go for a smoke. Make sure you keep Blondy over here on a leash." Sasuke yawned and grabbed the pack of cigarettes by the door and walked out.

"And you _like _him?" Tenten asked disapprovingly.

"He seemed very kind to Sakura." Hinata offered.

"He is! I guess you uhm, annoyed him, Ino." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Whatever. Just grab your stuff." Ino sighed.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I really really need some feedback on this since I didn't include all that I said I would last chapter. That, and I really just don't know how it was. **

**Plus, any uh, fans of the music? Just wondering, since like.. 3 people mentioned at some point.**

**to my dear theblackroseofkonoha: YOU BACK YET??**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	19. Chapter 19

**I was gonna make this longer, but I was all, naaahhh.. So go ahead and enjoy while I sip on my Starbucks.. In my mind..**

**--Jamming Sounds--**

**Song 2-- Blur**

**Dark Blue-- Jack's Mannequin**

**New Born-- Muse**

**Always Love-- Nada Surf**

* * *

She stifled back a laugh and ran up the stairs to her room. She pulled the hem of Sasuke's shirt that she had borrowed over her head and just as the fabric was blinding her-

"Whoa, no need to rush." His deep voice chuckled.

She quickly pulled the shirt back down and turned around to see Sasuke sitting in her open window. She stomped over to him, quickly realizing he moved the ladder to her window and had climbed in.

"Sasuke, I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a few minutes to change." She explained with irritation.

"You can leave the clothes on the bed, I'll grab them. Nice friend, by the way." He walked to the door.

"She's just very... You have to get to know her, really." She sat down on the bed, shaking her head.

"Whatever." He opened the door to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke?" She called.

"Hn?" He stopped and turned around.

"I know I said this before, but thank you. You saved me from another horrible dinner party." She smiled.

"Hn. Yeah." She got up and walked to his side.

"And I really did have a nice time with you." She stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

When she backed away a little, her cheeks had a delicate red tint and she had a small smile on her face. He stepped into her comfort zone, pressing his body into hers. He looked down at her and brought his hands to her hips. She looked up, obviously flustered. His hands slid to her lower back and he pulled her closer, into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back, too. His face that was nestled into her neck as he hunched over moved to her ear. The tip of his nose traced a line through it and slowly brought it to her cheek. His lips made contact with her smooth skin and stayed there for a few seconds.

"Anytime." He pulled away smirking and walked out before closing the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"You get lost or something?" Tenten laughed as Sakura walked downstairs in her yellow dress from the night before.

"Love you, too." Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled on her heels. "So where's Sasuke? I want to say bye."

"He somehow came from upstairs," Hinata started. "He said he had to go."

"Oh.. Okay, then. Uh, let's get going, too." Sakura said uncertainly before walking out the front door.

They all climbed into the awaiting carriage and continued right back into the interrogation of Sakura. She reddened as she gushed about the dinner, the wine, the horse... She made them all laugh when she told them about the Lawrence's drunk friend Luis and his midnight dip in the lake.

"So he _did _see something in the lake!" Ino laughed.

"And you didn't look at his..?" Hinata asked as bravely as she could.

"It took some effort, but no."

"Sakura, you really need to learn to take advantage of a situation." Ino scolded.

"You're so right, Ino." Ino smiled with satisfaction. "Then I'll dye my hair blond and flirt with every male with money and a pretty face." Her smile quickly wilted away.

"Well, she sure seemed to be doing plenty of that last night. Weren't you, Ino?" Tenten said suggestively.

"Ugh, your point?" Ino huffed, looking away.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Lawrence. They really hit it off, by the looks of it." Hinata giggled.

"Wow, what a shocker." Sakura laughed.

.-.-.-.-.

"Man, I'm really feeling the after-effects of last night." Tenten yawned as they walked into their suite.

"Me, too. I could sure use a nap." Ino followed.

"That's what you get for staying up so late, you know." Hinata sternly explained. Well, as sternly as Hinata would be capable..which isn't much.

"You went, too. How come you're not exhausted, Hinata?" Sakura asked, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"They teased me, but I asked to lay down in a guest room. So I have plenty of energy!" Hinata cheerfully told her.

"Well," the pinkette swallowed the apple bits in her mouth. "how about you and I go for a nice walk? You guys can take a good nap while we're gone." She offered.

"That sounds nice." Hinata smiled. The two others nodded and changed into pajamas.

"Let's change into some comfortable clothes, okay?" Sakura went into her bags and put on a coal colored tank top with a light grey cardigan with capped sleeves and cute pockets by the hem. She slipped on some dark jean shorts that peaked out from the thin cardigan ending a little shorter than mid thigh. She tied up her short black converse and waited for Hinata.

"I'll be right there." Hinata let her know as she zipped into her room.

Sakura rested her body on her bed, staring off at the ceiling. Should she have tried to kiss him like Ino said? Would he have returned it? Why did he leave before she could say good bye? She wondered if she'd ever see Sasuke again.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hinata announced. She had on a light blue tee with an oversized pink peace sign covering the entire front. She had a pair of grey skinny jeans cut into capris and wore pink gladiator sandals.

They told their tired friends they'd be back after lunch and would see them for their appointment at the hotel spa. Sakura and Hinata walked silently down the corridor and into the glammed up elevator, humming along to the infamous elevator music.

"So where to?" Sakura asked, breathing in the open air outside.

"I don't have anything in mind. Do you?" Hinata asked back.

"Hmm... Well, I say we just stroll for awhile. You know, a slow pace. We can just talk." Sakura explained.

"Sounds good." Hinata giggled.

"So tell me what happened last night." Sakura asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, we were walked in by some butlers and were left to mingle with some other guests for a good half hour. Lawrence finally came in and led us to the dining hall where we went through the usual courses. Ino was chatting with him nonstop and a few of the guests like Luis were quiet as they gulped down a couple too many glasses of wine and stuff." Hinata scanned the crowd, a scrap of hope in her heart. Would she see the blond man ever again?

"Ew. I would've fallen asleep.." Sakura shuddered.

"A lot of cute guys were there, actually. Most were there with dates, but some weren't. A good number of the singles were pretty interested in Tenten," Hinata giggled. "but she turned them down."

"She's so into Neji. I hope he knows how lucky he is."

"You bet he is. He's the same when we go to the business lunch-ins with Father's business partners."

"So did you flirt with anyone?" Sakura asked with a sly grin.

"No..." Hinata sighed.

"Ah, Hinata! You're so shy, but it's cute!" Sakura hugged Hinata's shoulders and they laughed.

"But after dinner, we were all brought out to the back where there was a fancy gondola and garden. It really was beautiful. There was cake and tiny ice cream cones for dessert. You really would've enjoyed those." Hinata smiled.

"So when did Luis and his gal pal leave?"

"Uhm, I think before dessert. I don't recall. But I do remember when he came back slurring about a sea monster in the lake that ate the girl. No one believed him and thought he had drowned her or something. He had no clothes! A group of people went to the lake and found the girl giggling in the grass completely nude as well." She shook her head disapprovingly and Sakura just laughed.

"Niiiccee.. Hey, let's go sit over there." Sakura suggested as they walked into a park with a bench.

As they sat down, Hinata rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. "So how come nothing happened between you and Sasuke?"

"You know, I guess we just didn't get that far. I didn't want to talk about it too much in front of Ino, but I can tell you. You see, after we ate, we went and watched a movie. He was totally cuddling me and stuff, it was so cute. I fell asleep, but he brought me to my room. Uhm, I woke up at like two or something and had to pee. I went to check in on him but I didn't see him in his room or anywhere at all. I really had thought he had left me!"

"Don't you think that would've been very unlikely?" Hinata giggled.

"At two in the morning, not much does." She laughed as well.

"So continue." Hinata encouraged, sitting up now.

"Okay, so then I went to the window and smelled cigarettes. Turns out he was up on the roof smoking his life out, the idiot.. Anyways, I climbed the ladder against the house and found him drawing. Hinata, you should've seen this. He had drawn the sunflower field and the rest of the landscape. I swear, it was beautiful.." She shook her head, stopping her long reminiscing.

"Then what?" Hinata asked anxiously.

"We went back in, but I told him I wasn't tired. Wait.. I think we talked about this on the roof.. Whatever. He kept telling me to go to sleep, but I told him I wouldn't. When I asked him why he was up, he said he had insomnia or something. So then he forced me onto my bed and didn't let me go."

"And that doesn't count as something to you?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide.

"Not done! He was sorta flirting, whispering right uhm, right in my ear and stuff." She blushed heavily.

"Aw, that's so sweet! But no kissing?"

"I stopped fighting him and just started falling asleep. I remember him rolling off of me and tucking me in, though. And then just cuddling into his side. When I woke up, he was gone. Then I went downstairs and saw you guys." She concluded.

"Oh okay, well, that does make sense. Still, you guys would really make a cute couple."

"Geez, you're starting to sound like Ino.." Sakura got up and Hinata followed close behind.

"Hey, let's go to the beach!" Hinata beamed.

"Random, but okay. Sounds good." Sakura agreed, just as cheerful. Sort of.

They rented two bikes and rode down the brick road to the beach. There weren't too many people around, so they locked the bikes to rack and walked down a path from the short cliff to the sand. The water was a bit choppy because of the overcast weather, but the salty breeze felt refreshing. They took off their shoes and let the cool sand suck in their toes.

"This is so relaxing." Hinata inhaled deeply, letting her lungs take in the unique air only found at the beach.

"It is. Hey, look. Yummy guys up ahead." Sakura nudged her friend.

"Y-yeah.. I think they're looking at us." She stammered.

"Then let's be polite and say hello, shall we?"

* * *

**So there you have it. Be kind and review, would you? It's annoying when I see that 160 people read the chapter and 5 reviewed. Damn kids.. I can't wait until I'm old and can say that all the time! **

**happy unbirthday**

--frumpyrox


	20. Chapter 20

**Sooo much went wrong when I was doing this chapter, I swear. I think the world is out to get me. That, or my keyboard. Yeeaaah.. Yay! I got theblackroseofkonoha back! Darling, how I missed you so! I know, I know. A lot of this was pretty vague or whatever, but I think I clarified it. Especially that one line that you didn't get... Uhm, I hope you finally got it. I'm sure most of these readers will get it..**

**I'm not sorry about the wait, though. It was good to take a break from this fic and just... Oh, I don't know.. Live? So please, don't demand an update within the next 24-48 hours. Thank you.**

**Annddd... Today I went mountain biking. I fell 4 times and now have 47 scratches and gashes and possibly an internal bruise from flying over the handle bars and onto my now sore stomach.. I blame it all on this girl Jessica. She kept stopping right before every freaking hill! Then I would stop, have to walk UP the hill with the bike and roll down... The bike was too tall, so I couldn't reach the ground. I think I broke my baby making parts.. Owie. Okay, enough whining. Read on, readers..**

**ALERT! ALERT! Okay, sorta. In your review, tell me your fav song! I'm gonna check them all out and put my fav 5 of all of them as the playlist next chapter!!**

* * *

They casually walked to the guys who were up to their knees in the water. Of course, they didn't go any deeper after the water reached their ankles. It was cold as hell! The guys sloshed their way to them, handsome smiles all the way. The pair of hotties towered before the girls, but they kept their composure.

"Hello, there. Tourists, no?" One greeted, a small white dog in his arms.

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura laughed.

"Well, I don't recall ever seeing you two around here before. And I think I'd remember such charming ladies like yourselves." The other man flirted. Sakura noted that he seemed very similar to Sasuke, except his hair was way longer and he seemed a couple years older.

"So why are you guys out here in the water when the water's so overcast? The water seems pretty cold to me." Hinata spoke up.

"Heh, Akamaru here ran off with my wallet and dropped it in the water. It didn't have much in it, but it'd be a shame to leave it.." The first one sighed, dropping the dog as he scratched his head.

The girls silently admired his six-pack now that it was revealed. Hinata blushed and looked up immediately when she noticed the thin happy trail leading beyond the hem of his olive green cargo pants..which were soaked through.

"This may sound kinda weird, but do you have a brother?" Sakura asked the one resembling Sasuke.

"I do. Why? Do you know him?" He asked curiously.

"I think so. Is his name Sasuke?" She asked, hoping she was lucky.

"Yes, actually. Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Itachi Uchiha. This is Kiba Inuzuka."

"And Akamaru! Can't forget old Akamaru!" Kiba called, resuming his wallet hunt.

"Kiba, it's long gone. I say we head out and get some lunch. Would you two care to join us?" Itachi politely offered.

"Sure, we haven't eaten either." Sakura smiled at Hinata, who quickly smiled back with approval.

They all walked out of the water and the girls practically drooled at both their hot abs, dripping water down the deep ripples. The guys pulled on their shirts that were discarded in the sand and led them to a small restaurant shack down the shore a good five minutes. A few people were sitting around it, munching on burgers and fish sticks. The smell of fries wafted through the air.

"Hey, Sakura? Don't you think... Don't you think they seem pretty close?" Hinata whispered.

"What? You think they're.." She looked over at the guys in front of them and noticed how close they seemed to be walking, hips practically brushing each other.

"Well?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe, but then why would they have been flirting with us and offered lunch?" She questioned.

"I guess you're right." Hinata shrugged.

They ordered burgers and a huge plate of fries and two giant sodas. When they sat in the sand, Sakura and Hinata glanced down and saw Itachi's hand resting on Kiba's knee. They chose to not ask and smiled sweetly at the gorgeous males instead.

"So what brings the two of you out here in this weather?" Kiba asked, his mouth full of mushed fries. Yuck.

"Our friends were taking naps, so we decided to take a walk." Sakura answered, inwardly shuddering as a piece of fry mush landed in front of her.

"Ah. Sounds fair enough. How's the food?" Itachi asked, dabbing at the corner of his mouth.

"Very nice, I'm glad we came." Hinata smiled before taking another bite of her burger.

"So, tell me. How is it that you know my dear brother?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"I met him through a baker here. I was lost and he brought me back to my friends. We spent some time together, actually." She held back the tiny blush that was trying to rise to her cheeks.

"Your bro really needs to think with his bigger head more." Kiba whispered to Itachi louder than intended. The girls pretended not to have heard him, but Hinata's face was burning with a blush from the refrence to Sasuke's... Uh, anatomy and possibly raging male urges.

"He's very nice once you get to know him, I think. Even though he was a bit rude at times, he never tried anything funny. I really am glad to have met him." Sakura tried to subtly hint that nothing happened between them.

"True, he is a bit difficult at times. He's a foolish child, really. So, if I'm not mistaken, you two haven't had sex or anything?" Itachi asked calmly. Hinata watched quietly as Itachi wove his fingers together with Kiba's.

The straight forwardness threw her off for a second, but Sakura regained her composure. "Yeah. Why? Does he usually sleep around?" She tried to ask casually.

"Not really. Unless he gets really mad. Then he releases his anger through sex. Women flock to him then. Sorry if I had offended you." Itachi smiled a bit.

Droplets of rain began plopping upon them. They all stood and began walking back. "Do you two need a ride or anything?" Kiba asked, walking hand-in-hand with Itachi.

"U-uhm, no, it's okay. We have our bikes over there. But thank you." Hinata studdered.

"Hey, do you guys mind if uh, I ask you something?" Sakura asked carefully.

"By all means." Itachi replied.

"Are you two a couple?" She focused her attention down at Akamaru, who was padding his way ahead of them.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Kiba said, looking at her questioningly.

"Well, this might sound silly, but we thought you guys were flirting with us or something. But then we saw how close you two are and uh, yeah.." Sakura laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I'm sorry about the confusion. We didn't mean to mislead you." Itachi apologized.

"It's no problem." Hinata said, locking arms with Sakura to help keep her from feeling too embarrassed.

"Alright, thanks for lunch! It was nice meeting you guys!" Sakura held out her hand, but laughed when the two hugged them and kissed both their cheeks. Italian tradition rocks.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The rain was getting heavier and the two girls were thankful the hotel was very close to the bike rental shop. They ran back, laughing at how weird that lunch was. They shivered when they entered the air conditioned building and went back up the elevator, infamous music and all.

As soon as they got to the suite, they peeled their clothes off and wrapped up into their plush white robes. Ino and Tenten woke up from their reviving nap. They sat up and upon seeing the girls in their robes remembered their spa appointment downstairs. They hopped out of bed and slipped into their robes as well.

"Oh, well, I guess we should get going." Sakura said, just remembering the appointment. It was only a coincidence that they had put on the spa robes when they came in.

"I can't wait!" Tenten squealed, practically hopping out of the room.

"She seems excited." Hinata observed, following her out the door.

They piled into the elevator in their sandals and went down to the spa level below the lobby. When the doors opened, it was like an underground heaven. A small glowing waterfall that fell into a shallow pool with rose petals afloat was in front of them and the receptionist desk was located next to it. A blonde with four pigtails and navy blue eyes kindly smiled at them and told them they were right on time.

She led them each into individual rooms for their massages. Each were instructed by the kind masseuses to lay down on the soft tables with their robes off. Their bottoms were covered with a warm towel and the masterful fingers of the experts loosened and relaxed them for an hour.

From there, they met in mud room. Thick and tingling masks were applied to their faces and they slipped into the mud bath to further relax and enjoy their pampering.

"Ahh... This never gets old..." Ino commented, closing her eyes.

"Of course not. Man, I could seriously get addicted to this stuff." Tenten waved her hand through the creamy bath.

"Hells to the yeah.." Sakura agreed, sinking to her next in the bath.

"What's next?" Hinata asked.

"I think the seaweed wraps. I vote for sushi after this!" Ino piped up.

"Ino, we're in Italy. You really want sushi?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"So? You can only eat so much of pasta, y'know." The three friends to the blonde sighed. It wasn't worth arguing.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Another glorious day spent to its fullest. Speaking of full, I couldn't eat another bite after that load of sushi and rice. Who knew Italians could put together such a mean plate of Japanese food?" Tenten laughed, patting her stomach.

"Agreed. Time to crash, though." Ino flopped onto her bed and flipped on the television.

_Huffing and puffing, she ran up to a raven-haired man with a beanie cap and large old school head phones hanging on his neck in front of a canvas._

_"Hey! Are -huff- you Sasuke? -huff-" She hunched over, leaning on her knees for support._

_"Hn? Yeah, who's asking?" He turned to face her, lifting a sharp eyebrow. His dark coal eyes stared at her oddly, as if she had just threw up a cat or something._

Sakura turned on her mattress, shoving a pillow at her face in an attempt to knock her off Memory Lane.

_"Me, phew. I'm Haruno Sakura. This man at a cafe way back there told me to find you. He said you'd help me get back to my hotel. I'm.. lost." She adverted his gaze and blushed, clearly embarrassed at the last part._

_Sasuke clicked his tongue and she stood up straight after catching her breath. His smooth pale face had spackles of paint here and there. He had an olive green t-shirt with a small skull sketched on the left of his shirt in black, obviously drawn himself. 'Wow, that's pretty cool.' A silver dog tag chain hung on his neck under the head phones, with the words 'To The Bat Cave!' engraved into it._

_He had a wide ring on his thumb and another ring on his other hand with zigzags in it. His shoes were covered in different paint splattered everywhere. His grey jeans had a rip at the knee, but no paint..yet. 'He's far from a freak, he's..hot..!'_

_"Yo, you there?" He was waving a hand in her face. She had been spacing out, and now was blushing again._

She mulled over the too many occasions that he had her blushing. When she tried to think of any other guy that could have such an affect on her, she pulled a blank.

_"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"_

_"I was asking you where the man was."_

_"The old man? He works at a cafe back there. He gave me this bread and tea."_

_"Tch. He always thinks I have nothing to do. Geez." He muttered._

Seriously! What's up with his attitude!? Always so cocky and mean... Never really polite or caring.. Why was she so damn fixated on him!?

_"I-I don't mean to bother you, really! Uhm, my friends and I were staying at this hotel. I got seperated and lost. It's an American hotel. I don't remember it's name, though." She shifted her weight to her left foot nervously._

_"Ah. I'm American, too, you know. I think I know what you're talking about. But I'm still pissed at Marizzeio for sending you to me._

_-sigh- Come, let's go back," He said as he folded up the canvas and easel and stuffing it in his army-like messenger bag. "I need to grab some food, anyways."_

She opened her eyes and squinted at the obnoxiously bright numbers on the alarm clock. It was forty-five past five. She wiped the crust from her eyes and quietly got out of bed and snuck into the bathroom. She sighed, remembering her dream she had. It was really just her memories replaying how she met Sasuke, but whatever. She washed her face and leaned over the sink on her arms. _Why do I have to keep thinking about him? God, I'm such a pathetic sap. I miss him now..._

She went back out and silently slipped on a black sports bra, black running shorts, a lime green puma tank and her pink and green pumas. She walked down the stairs and whipped her pink mane into a high pony tail and jogged out the hotel. She decided it would be a good use of her time since she woke up so early. She jogged all the way to the park she had talked with Hinata at. A paved path weaved through it, so she ran along it.

The sky was beginning to lighten a little and there were scarcely any clouds in sight. She continued her run for another ten minutes. Sweat accumulated on her forehead and down her back. She slowed down by the next bench she saw and sat down to breathe. She heard an odd noise behind her. The faint sound was that of an animal. She turned around to the tree behind her and looked down to see a kitten sitting with wide eyes.

Something was very familiar to her about this feline. After a few seconds of not so deep thought, she finally recognized the tiny being. It was the kitten she watched Sasuke feed and draw!

"_What are y-" He lifted his hand to silence her. He quietly walked towards the bright blue wall in front of them and began to fill the Frisbee like a dish. He crouched down to place it gently on the ground as Sakura tried to see what was in front of him._

_When he backed up, she almost squealed with excitement when she noticed the fluffy orange kitten scurrying towards the water "dish"._

_He walked back to her and yet again sat down. This time, he pulled her down, too. She grimaced at the dirt that was now sticking to her clothes and tried her best not to think about it._

"_What do you see?" He asked, breaking her from her inner moans of grief on behalf of her outfit._

"_An adorable kitten."_

"_But look more deeply into it and the surroundings."_

From there she remembered how he had given her a small lesson on complementary colors and such. Wait.. Part of the purpose for going out on this jog was to keep her mind clear of Sasuke, not remind her! Obsessed, much?

She got up with a desperate groan and jogged back on the path to where she had started. The sun was higher now, spying on her from the low sky. She was panting and pretty sweaty by the time she got back. Her stomach was starting to make an attempt at communication through growling, but she just ignored it. Shower was first on her list.

When she came out of the bathroom, steam fading into the suite, the girls were all up. Ino and Tenten had showered the night before and Hinata had gone into the other bathroom to shower. Sakura jumped on her bed and evaluated the two outfits she had spread out on her bed. It all depended on what she'd be doing that day, she figured.

"Hey, what are we doing today?" She asked Ino as the girl pulled on her knee length leggings and purple tunic.

"Well, first breakfast. Then I was thinking we'd go back to Lawrence's." She walked into the bathroom to apply her makeup.

"Great.." She huffed and decided on the short baby blue wrap dress with white polka dots and a yellow belt to match her yellow sandals with the tiny heels. She put her hair half up, half down and skipped the makeup except for some mascara.

Hinata came out in her green button up shirt with the first few buttons opened to the light pink tank underneath. She had on a white skirt with flowers on the hem that almost hit her knees and pink kitten heels.

"Sakura, you look at little upset." Hinata sat down next to the frustrated girl as she pulled on her sandal heels.

"It's okay. I just know Lawrence is gonna ask why I didn't go to the dinner party.." She grumbled.

"That's easy. Just tell him you had planned a date with Sasuke and didn't want to tell him to reschedule." Tenten butted in, popping out of nowhere in a very pale but cute yellow dress with cap sleeves and buttons all down the front. She had dark brown heels on that looked as if they were made of polished wood. She fixed the polo-like color and unbuttoned to below her collar bone.

"He knows Sasuke and... Look, I don't want to bring him up. Let's just say that I was...sick." She decided.

"Whatever, Sakura." Tenten laughed, the excuse obviously not that believable.

"I'm hungry! You guys ready?" Ino announced, emerging from the bathroom.

"We've been waiting for you, Ino." Sakura deadpanned, her hunger gnawing on her insides.

"Tch, grumpy."

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Those crepes were delicious!" Hinata exclaimed, licking the powdered sugar from her finger.

"Definitely! We have to go back sometime." Tenten agreed.

They got into the car waiting for them and took the road down to the fields where they hopped into the carriage. Sakura tried not to focus on the cottage she had stayed in with Sasuke as they rode past it. Fortunately, they all were deep in conversation about some new and absurd style that just came out. Soon enough, they pulled around to the Feddichi property, golden gates and all.

They were escorted inside through the marble foyer and through the maze of rooms to the balcony on the third floor. A long table draped in red cloth was on it, matching chairs looking out over the fields and backyard below. Lawrence got up and greeted them, stopping at Sakura.

"I remember you! From the alleys. Yes, how are you? Suzuki, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes revealing his false excitement. Such a faker.

"Sakura. I'm fine, thank you." She also put on a smiley face.

"I had no idea you were friends with Ino. Why didn't you join us the other night?" He asked, concern plastered upon his perfect face.

"I wasn't feeling too well, I'm afraid. Maybe next time, though."

"Of course, Sakura." He tested her name out. "Now, let's sit. I'm happy you all came."

They sat at the table, bright and colorful flowers were spread down the middle. Lawrence made sure each girl had been served a glass of the finest wine in the villa, courtesy of his father's hard work.

"I'm thinking about shooting a commercial for the Feddichi wine company soon. How would you girls like to be in it?" He smiled warmly, his hands folded neatly on top of each other.

"That sounds great! I'd love to!" Ino cheered, her eyes bright and glittering.

"You can count me in." Tenten shrugged. Sounded like fun.

"Uhm, alright." Hinata agreed.

"I don't know.." Sakura hesitated.

"Aw, come on! Sakura, it'll be so cool!" Ino tried persuading her.

"Yeah, but I just don't think I want to be in a commercial." She sat back in her chair, not listening as Ino began blabbing away. She over and saw Hinata staring wide eyed at the garden below. She followed her line of vision and saw a man clipping at the well-kept bushes. A deep blush washed over the Hyuuga's cheeks.

"-and you really will regret this if you don't!" Ino finished.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Sakura sighed.

"Fanastic. Now, who'd like to go watch a film? My home theatre was just refurnished." He stood, straightening his sleeves.

"I'll join you!" Ino called cheerfully.

They followed the man downstairs, Hinata trailing behind. Sakura slowed down so they were out of earshot from the others. She waited for Hinata to speak up, knowing she'd start talking.

"That was him." She stated, her voice small.

"Who? The gardener?" Sakura asked.

"That was the man I saw on the street.." She mumbled, seemingly in a trance.

"What are you talking about?" She was so lost.

"I-I saw him on the street the other day.. He smiled at me... He was so handsome and.. I can't believe I'm seeing him again..!" She almost cried, which confused Sakura.

"What's wrong? Isn't that good?" She asked, trying not to panic.

"N-no, well yes, but no! Father would be very angry with me if I associated myself with someone with such a low title.." She wiped her eyes, tears beginning to form.

"Hinata, that doesn't matter at all! My dad's the same way! But we're not home! They can't find out here. Go for it." She flashed her a warm smile, which Hinata mirrored soon enough.

"Alright. I'll give it my best."

* * *

**Now, click the review button which I love more than pie and tell me what you think. My editor and I worked hard on this. Don't you think we deserve at least a nice review..? This chapter is over 3,500 words!! LOVE MEE!! And don't forget to let me know what your favorite song is! **

**Annndd.. What would be a good name for all the Not As Planned readers? Napers? Cuz.. It's N.A.P., and you guys.. Well, you get it. I know it's random, but I just thought of it now..**

**And what about those few awesome reviewers who check out all my stuff? Frumpyroxians? Frumpers? Frumpettes? Frumpyrox minions? GAH! My brain... I'm so lost. **

**SNEAK PEAK!! Only for those of you kind enough to review. I'll reply with a summary of my next fic. Trust me, I know a lot of you will love it and review "KAWAII!! SQUEALLL!!" a lot. yeah. will it be an overfluffd fic? will there be a dark side? what makes it a desirable fic? only YOU can find out. JUST REVIEW!!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the songs and stuff! I listened to all of them and seriously had a hard time picking my favs. So, in all fairness and in the name of summer (best excuse EVER) I'm gonna use them all on the next chapters until I run out. There's kinda a lot (in my opinion) so.. yeah. Here's the first round. Oh, the bottom a/n is gonna be about where this story is going and stuff. Like, how long it'll be. You might be pleased. **

**Reviewers' Pick part 1**

**What Have You Done- Within Temptation (my editor of extreme coolness, theblackroseofkonoha)**

**Misery Business- Paramore (theblackroseofkonoha)**

**Bring It- Cobra Starship (Sama-AKA-SakuxSasuLover)**

**Spaz- N.E.R.D. (purpleface14) btw, this purpleface14 sent me like, 6 songs I think. So next chapter is made strictly of those songs, lol. No more songs, people. Please. Lol, I'm still sorting the ones I have now.**

**THANK YOU FOR CATCHING ALL OF MY NONSENSE, tbrk!! MY HEROOO!!**

* * *

The four heiresses followed the grinning man through several hallways until they reached a pair of double doors. He gracefully spun on his heel and faced them with his hands behind his back. They stared with fake interest, waiting for this to be over. Well, except Ino. She was barely keeping the drool in her mouth. Tenten was pretty much carefree, as she stared at her reflection in the marble flooring. Hinata and Sakura stood to the side, lost in their own thoughts.

"Alright, ladies. This is my newly refurnished theatre room." He snapped his fingers and two men in white tuxedos with black bow ties raced to the doors and pulled them open dramatically.

None of the girls could stop their eyes from bulging. It was humongous! Five rows of leather lounge chairs, a concession stand, soda machine, icee machine, with bags of cotton candy strung from the ceiling..! And the screen? At least twenty-five feet up and around!

They walked in after regaining their composure and were ushered in by the men in white penguin suits. They led them to the front row and offered refreshments on a small menu that was distributed. Kindly, they declined. Didn't they just eat? Sakura looked over at Hinata. The poor girl was glancing desperately at the closing doors. The green-eyed teen knew Hinata wanted to see the man outside. So badly, too. Sakura could relate. Sasuke was itching at her thoughts constantly.

It was then that she became determined. Even if she couldn't see Sasuke again, she wouldn't let the same fate befall Hinata. The girl _deserved _her chance. A small, devious grin appeared on her pink lips. She had a plan.

"Hinata, listen." Sakura whispered as the film began to roll. "When I give the signal, ask to use the bathroom. He'll tell you where it is and I'll go with you. Then you can go see the guy downstairs."

The Hyuuga blushed with a mixture of excitement and shyness. "Really? I-I don't know, Sakura…."

"If you miss this opportunity, you're gonna regret it." Sakura leaned back, letting Hinata debate the issue in her mind.

A minute or two later, she caught Sakura's eye and nodded firmly. Oh, this was _so _gonna be awesome. They all watched the movie with half-interest. It was Juno, a favorite of Sakura's. But right now wasn't the time to enjoy such a thing. No, she had to concentrate on her timing. If Lawrence wasn't surely to fixated on the film or ahem, Ino's _assets_, then her tiny plan would be a bust. Well, okay. Maybe the timing thing didn't require so much concentration, but still, it was like that damn artist had freaking moved into her brain! He wouldn't leave! She couldn't stop thinking about him and it was like a mosquito in her ear! Well... Except for the fact that she liked these thoughts.. Still! She had a mission!

When Juno was telling her dad and step-mom she was preggers, Sakura looked over her shoulder to the second row where Lawrence and Ino had been seated. They were sitting awfully close now for "just friends". She had her legs crossed and Lawrence had his arm draped over her shoulder with his fingers tracing lines along her collar bone. Perfect timing. Like hell would he get up to take them to the bathroom now. She nudged Hinata who nervously turned around to the two.

"Uhm, excuse me, Lawrence?" She asked timidly.

"Hm? Oh, yes?" He didn't remove his hand at all. In fact, he somehow managed to get closer.

"Can you tell me where I could find a restroom?" She avoided eye contact at this point. It wasn't just because she was indirectly telling him she had to pee, but the fact that the two of them seemed so _eager_ was pretty gross.

"Ah. Make a left out this corridor and it will be the third door to the right." He explained hastily, turning his attention back to the blonde next to him.

"Thank you. Sakura, can you come with me?" Hinata asked, hiding her smile.

"Sure." She replied casually. But it didn't matter, really. He was already kissing her neck. Horny freaks.

Sakura looked over to see how Tenten was holding up. She practically sighed with a smirk when she saw her passed out with her legs up on the seat next to her. In a few minutes there would surely be drool and some snoring.

The two men outside opened the doors for them and they muttered a quick 'thank you' before walking down the hallway. They quickly passed the bathroom and found a staircase. There were a few, so they just crossed their fingers and prayed this was the closest to the garden. When they reached the ground floor, they got a maid's attention.

"Miss, could you tell us where the garden is? My friend and I just need some fresh air." Sakura asked politely.

"Right this way." She bowed and led them through a maze of rooms to the gigantic glass doors. She opened one for them and bowed. They thanked her and walked outside to the patio deck.

There was a round white wicker table with four matching chairs around it. A fan was hanging above in the shade of a deck that looked out over the backyard. There was also a pond, blooming trees, bushes with a wide range of flowers and a few benches under the trees. The grass was short and even, not a blade too long or slightly withered.

"Well, you can have your fun. I'll be right inside. Come back in when you're done." Sakura winked and made her way back in.

Hinata blushed and sat down at the table as she watched the blond gardener clip at a few hedges. He was shining with sweat and his dark green cargos had blotches of dirt all over. He put the large clippers down by his feet and swiped his forehead of sweat. When he turned around, he looked startled for a second to see someone there. In a blink, though, a warm smile appeared. He walked his way across the giant backyard toward the fidgeting girl at the table.

"Hey, I remember you! You were that girl I saw on the street, right?" He asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah." She blushed and bit her bottom lip. When she looked up, she couldn't help but smile. He was just so _cute._

"Hope you don't mind," He began pulling off his white shirt. "It's just so hot. Man, I really need a break." He chuckled.

Her face burst into flames with a blush. He was ripped! Even though he was partially covered sitting at the table, his chest looked extremely rock hard and his abs were by far a washboard. Six pack, for sure. His shoulders were broad and his arms weren't exactly bulging like they were injected with steroids, but you could tell he definitely had a gym membership card.

"You okay there?" He asked, his clear blue eyes worried.

"I-I'm fine! Sorry, I guess I'm getting a bit hot, too." She laughed nervously and he smiled with relief.

A maid came out with two tall glasses of lemonade with a wedge slipped onto the sugar coated rim. He grabbed the two glasses with his large bronze hands and nodded at the maid. He handed her one and she thanked him before taking a sip.

"Ah man! Forgot to make a toast!" He yelled.

She giggled lightly at his frustration over such a tiny detail.

"Uhm, a toast to..." She tried to think of something as she raised her glass.

"A toast to a new friend!" he shouted as he grinned, perfect white teeth and all.

"A new friend." She smiled as their glasses clinked.

He took a few gulps then hit the glass back on the table. "So what's your name?" He asked curiously.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga.." She nervously introduced.

"Awesome. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet'cha!" He held his hand out and she shook it lightly.

He laughed loudly and took another gulp of his drink while she sipped on hers. She looked out over his shoulder at the beautiful flowers. He noticed her staring out there and smiled with an idea.

"Wanna go sit out there? There's some shade by the benches." He offered.

"Sure." Inside, she was setting off fireworks.

He grabbed her hand with a surprising gentle hold and brought her to a bench by the pond; her face flaming red. They sat down as she watched the koi fish swim around lazily, their scales gleaming in the sun. Bright green lily pads moved with the breeze. A few had lavender flowers blooming and one had a fake frog on top.

Inside the house, Sakura watched as he said something and Hinata laughed. Oh, how she was proud. But not just of herself for making this work, but of Hinata for being so brave. The tanned blond guy seemed very sweet. He already had held her hand, so this was definitely going well. For a few seconds she felt a wave of jealousy crash over her. She wanted that to happen to _her_. She shook her head and reminded herself that Hinata was her best friend. She had only had a boyfriend once, and that was from an arranged marriage that was fortunately canceled.

She decided to keep herself busy until Hinata was done, so she went about snooping. No harm done, right? Against the wall was a nice wall unit with books and old photographs propped up inside. There were a few drawers on it toward the bottom, so she quietly pulled them open. Small nothings here and there, none of it was too interesting. Then she pulled the last drawer on the bottom out and found a red journal. She curiously pulled it out and inspected the cover. Just plain red, no words. She flipped it open and saw a chart of some sort. There was a column of names on the left and a bunch of checks or no checks in boxes along the left.

She gasped when recognition slapped her brain. This was his book of lays! Every girl he ever slept with was written down and rated! He had small notes on the good or bad things of their "performance" scrawled inside. He even had the occasional number of a friend so he could hook the guy up with the girl! She wondered if Sasuke had one of these….

Hinata closed her eyes with a pleasant smile as a light breeze passed by. Naruto watched in awe as the petite girl looked so at peace. She was very shy and incredibly cute, too. His mushy thoughts were soon interrupted when he randomly smelled himself and realized..he smelled like shit.

"Hey, Hinata?" He asked, breaking her from her tiny moment.

"Yes?" She looked over at him with a small tint of pink.

"How would you like to go out with me this weekend?" He silently crossed his toes in his filthy sneakers.

"I-I'd like that very much." She smiled brightly, making him smile even more.

"Cool! Uh, can I have your number so I can call you?" He asked, his excitement bubbling up.

"Sure, let me get some-"

"Here, I have a sharpie! You can write it on my arm!" He flashed her a foxy smile and she took the black marker with a blush.

Her face deepened in color when she grabbed his arm and felt how firm with muscle it was. This guy was built! She shoved that from her mind as she wrote the number of the hotel and her extension number as well. He looked at it with slight confusion.

"You don't live around here? Well, that explains the English, I guess." He shrugged.

"I'm here with my friends on vacation." She explained.

"Oh, okay. So this is the hotel number?" He pointed to the inky digits.

"Yep. If I'm not there, you can leave a message with the hotel and I'll get it when I come back."

"Definitely! Oh, hey, is that one of your friends?" He asked as Sakura came walking toward them. Hinata noticed a slightly pissed expression on her face.

"Hinata, this guy's a total ass." She growled.

"What!? I don't even know you!" Naruto yelled.

"Not you! Lawrence. He has a play book! He writes about and rates all the girls he's gotten in bed with and the book is like, fifty pages!" She inhaled deeply.

"We should tell Ino." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah…. How embarrassing. Oh, sorry, I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled tiredly and held out her hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He proudly exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you. Hinata, are you ready to go back up?" Sakura asked carefully.

"I guess. They might notice that we've been gone soon… It was nice meeting you, Naruto." She was wringing her hands.

He held her hands in his. "It was nice meeting you, too." He bent over and kissed her cheek.

"A-ah..!" She was bright red again.

He scratched his blond head obliviously. "I'll call you!" He shouted as Sakura dragged the malfunctioning girl back inside.

"Was that our number on his arm?" Sakura asked teasingly.

Hinata nodded, unable to form words at the moment.

"So are you guys gonna go out?" She pried.

"T-this weekend..." She was completely dazed.

"Go Hinata! Yeah!" Sakura cheered.

They went back up to where the others were and the men opened the doors once again. Ino and Lawrence were sucking face and Tenten had somehow slid to the floor. Her legs were still hanging on the seats, though. The movie was almost over now. The girls sat back down unnoticed and smiled at each other. Mission accomplished.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And you _still _like him!?" Sakura yelled. This was unbelievable.

"It's not like I'm looking for a serious relationship or anything." Ino explained, taking out her earrings.

"But the guy's a total sleaze! There was a _book_! How does that not bother you?" Sakura sat on her bed.

"It does. But not enough to ruin my fun. As soon as this vacation's over, that'll be the end of it." She shrugged and sat on her bed, pulling out her magazine.

"So you guys are basically friends with benefits?" Hinata asked as she pulled off her shoes.

"Yep. So it's totally fine."

"Well, whatever. Just don't sleep with him. I don't think it'd be too great to have your name in that book." Sakura muttered, turning on the television.

"OMG!! Guess what! Guess what!" Tenten shouted as she burst into Ino's room, jumping like an overcharged bunny.

"What?" Sakura laughed.

"Neji called! He's coming! He's coming!" She danced around in a circle.

"Separation anxiety much?" Ino snorted.

"Jealous! He's coming for the weekend so he and I can hang out." She squealed.

"Isn't he going to France for a business trip with Father?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but he's coming here first to spend the weekend with me before he goes!" She jumped onto her bed and bounced a few times before squealing again.

"Chill, you crazy beast." Sakura laughed again.

"Oh, that reminds me. Lawrence is taking me to dinner Saturday. So I'm guessing it'll just be you two this weekend." Ino explained and gestured to Sakura and Hinata.

"That's cool." Sakura shrugged while smirking at Hinata.

"We'll be okay." Hinata smiled, successfully holding her blush down.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the gym thingy downstairs. I'll be up in an hour." Ino pulled out her shorts and sports bra.

"I'll go, too. I have so much energy now!" Tenten jumped off the bed and ripped open her bag to pull out her stuff, too.

Soon enough, it was just Hinata and Sakura.

The two girls were quiet for a small while before Sakura finally spoke up.

"So are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't embarrass myself…." Hinata sighed.

"What? Please! Like that'll happen. He'll be head over heels for you the second he sees you." She rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled.

"No prob. Now let's watch some mind-numbing television."

(I was going to stop here, but heck, I decided to make this a looong chapter.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It came off!!" He wailed, smacking his face into his hands.

"Idiot…. Look, you're supposed to hold it so that it doesn't slip off when you pull out. I thought even _you _would understand that." He sipped his coffee and fiddled with the cigarette in his other hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm talking about the number, not a condom!" He yelled.

"Hn. How foolish of me. I forgot that you're too stupid to get laid." He smirked as he took a drag.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to smoke! OoOoOoOhhh!!" The blond got up from the grass and waved his arms in the air. "Need some ice? 'Cause you just got BURNED!"

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked with a bored expression.

"Yes." He sat back down.

"So you didn't write it down?" He looked over at his friend's arm.

"Well, she wrote it on my arm…" He pouted his lip out, ready to cry.

"Tch. Next time write it down on paper." He finished off his coffee. "If there is a next time…."

"Heeyyy!! That's mean, bastard!" Naruto whined.

"Like I care." He grumbled.

"You seem more pissed off than usual. Did you get another stick up your ass?" Naruto asked.

"Hn…." He turned away.

"Tell me." He calmed a bit.

"Promise you'll shut up after?" He eyed him.

"I'll try."

"Fair enough.." Sasuke smashed the cigarette under his converse and tossed it onto the street behind him.

"So..?" The blond asked curiously.

"The old man forced me to help some rich girl loosen up. I took her out fishing with George and stuff. I saw her again when she was on her way with her friends to go to a dinner thing at Feddichi's. She didn't really want to go, so her friends left her with me. I took her horseback riding and we ate dinner and... I don't know…." He pulled up a clump of grass.

"Oh my god! Sasuke has a crush!" Naruto exaggerated and held his face in total shock. "…Wait. Did you bang her?" He asked suspiciously.

"Naruto, I don't sleep around and you know it. That was like, a few times." He muttered.

"It's a bigger deal than you think. Girls don't like that." Naruto wagged his finger.

"What are you? A dating counselor now? You can't even get a girl's number." Sasuke shot back.

"Would you just shut it! I'm gonna find her, just you watch." He huffed dramatically.

"Right…." He rolled his eyes and brushed the blades of grass from his black skinny jeans.

"So what'd she look like?" Naruto's mood swings were like that of a pregnant woman..

"Green eyes, pale, pink hair, kinda small.." He continued to pull up grass.

"Pink hair? Are you serious? I know her!" He shouted.

"What? How do you know her?" Sasuke glared, not believing him.

"I saw her today! She was with Hinata! Her name's Sakura, right?" He asked excitedly.

"Man, I guess you did see her.." He snorted. "What a weird coincidence.."

A lightbulb flicked on above Naruto's head. "Do you know where they're staying?"

"Look, I know where you're going with this. I'm not gonna go with you." He stood walked toward the canal ahead of them.

"Why not!?" Naruto jumped up and ran after him.

"What's the point? They'll be gone soon." He sat down, letting his legs dangle.

"So? What if it turns out you really like this chick? Same for me! Are you really just gonna let her get away?" He pleaded.

"She's on vacation. She shouldn't be wasting her time on a stranger." Sasuke glared down into the murky water, his expression contradicting his words.

"Stranger? From the sounds of it, you guys are a bit more than strangers." He shoved him.

"Hn." He looked away.

"Fine. If you really want to just end it like that, whatever. But at least take me there. Hinata seems really sweet and I already made plans with her." Naruto leaned over, trying to get his friend to look over at him.

"Hn.." His shoulders fell and Naruto knew he had won. Score.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone, half watching some show she just flipped over to.

"Good afternoon. This is the front desk. There are two young men here loo-" There was murmuring in the background. "Sorry, _one _young man here requesting to see Hinata Hyuuga. Would you like me to send them up, away, or will she be coming down to the lobby?" The man asked politely, though not really seeming to care.

"Uh, hold on." She covered the phone and looked over at Hinata.

"Who is it?" She asked, no longer watching the odd game show on the screen.

"Front desk. There's a 'young man' asking for you. You expecting anyone?" She asked, flexing her fingers when referring to the young man.

"Not that I know of. Ask for the name." She crawled over to Sakura.

"Hi, uh, does the guy have a name?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"Naruto... Uzumaki." He said into the phone after asking.

"It's Naruto." Sakura told Hinata.

"I thought he said he'd call…." She was confused.

"Me, too. Should we send him up?" She eyed the phone suspiciously.

"Go ahead." Hinata nodded.

"Alright, send him up." Sakura chirped into the phone.

"Miss?" The man asked before she hung up.

"Yes?"

"He... He seems to be dragging his friend with him. Just thought you should know."

"Oh… okay? Thanks." She shrugged at Hinata.

"Not a problem. Good day, Miss." The line disconnected.

"He said Naruto's dragging a friend up with him…." She hung up the phone and went to brush her hair.

"I wonder who..."

They checked their clothes, not wanting to look like slobs. Before they could give the thumbs up, there was a couple of hasty knocks on the door and what sounded like arguing outside. Sakura opened the door and her eyes widened with shock. She stood to the side and allowed the two to walk in.

"Sasuke?" She asked, not sure if she was seeing correctly.

"His fault." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Naruto before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry! I had the number on my arm, but I forgot and showered! But then I told Sasuke and long story short, he knew you guys and brought me here! After I forced him, though..." He grumbled the last part.

"Forced?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Did he not want to see her? Was he annoyed by her?

"He's just shy!" Naruto giggled. And no, there wasn't even an attempt to make it any bit at all manly.

"Hn." He glared at his so-called friend.

"S-so you guys are friends?" Hinata asked as Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders. A blush rolled in at full speed.

"Yep! Ever since the bastard moved out here with his brother!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Speaking of your brother," Sakura sat down at the table and they followed suit. "Hinata and I saw him the other day at the beach."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sighed. There was no way this was good news. What had that idiot told her? How did she meet him? He could only close his eyes and wait for it. Bite the bullet, really.

"He was very nice. Him and his boyfriend." Hinata blushed when she remembered Kiba.

"How'd you meet him?" Sasuke asked, half wanting to hit his head on the table. Repeatedly.

"We were walking around in the sand and saw the two guys. We went over to say hi and they offered to take us to eat. I asked him if he had any siblings since, you know, you look alike. He said yeah, and then we talked about you." She looked over at Hinata and she nodded a confirmation.

"You know, Sasuke... He told us quite a lot about you, really." She looked over at him.

"Really?" His gritted his teeth. The table probably wouldn't be sturdy enough. Maybe the wall.

"He said you're not a man-whore," she smirked. "but sleep around when you're really mad to calm down."

He groaned and Naruto laughed loudly. "That's Sasuke for ya!" He continued laughing.

"It was twice, dammit.." He muttered, leaning his forehead into his palm.

"Yeah, you used a girl. Twice." She glared at him.

"They offered. They knew it wouldn't mean anything." He growled.

"So that makes it better?" Her voice was rising.

"Compared to pretending to be in love with them? Yes." His volume matched hers.

"Hey, cool it." Naruto raised his hands for peace.

"You're disgusting! It doesn't make it better! You still _used _them!" She yelled.

"Sakura…." Hinata pleaded.

"Why are you so mad? Are you jealous?" He smirked.

She faltered, unable to speak for a second. "N-no. Of course not! How could I be jealous of a slut who had sex with a pig!?" She screamed.

"So, uh, Hinata. Can I pick you up at seven Saturday?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Don't deny it, Sakura. You want me." He leaned over and played with a strand of her hair.

Slap!

"S-seven sounds good." She watched nervously as Sasuke pulled back.

"GET OUT!" Sakura screamed. Her face was red with rage and she looked like she was on the brink of tears. "You told me... I thought..! You're worse than Lawrence! You ass! Get OUT!" She sniffled through her tears now, pointing to the door.

Sasuke grunted and stomped out the door. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand before looking apologetically at Sakura. He followed the Uchiha out and to the stairs, too steamed to bother with the elevator.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled, catching up to Sasuke.

"Go away." He growled and walked faster.

"I thought you liked her!"

"And?" He swerved through the crowds of tourists.

"And you didn't say anything! You insulted her!" He yelled again, people turned to look at him.

"She was insulting me." He turned a corner into an alley.

"So two wrongs make a right?" Naruto followed him.

"What was I supposed to do!?" He spun around, screaming.

It was then that Naruto noticed there were tears daring to fall from his friend's eyes.

"Tell her." He said calmly.

"Tell her what?" Sasuke climbed up a ladder on the side of the building.

"That you like her." He scoffed and climbed into the window with Naruto coming in from behind.

"Just forget it." He walked to the other side of the one-room apartment and dropped down on his mattress.

"Sasuke, you're such a pansy."

The blond went over to the ancient stove in the corner and boiled water for a package of instant ramen he had. There was a pyramid of the stuff against the wall. Hey, it was cheap. He looked back and saw Sasuke smoking by the window.

"That really will kill you soon if you keep it up." He reminded him.

"Like I care." He blew the fumes from his mouth.

"Well, you should. I've noticed you've been at it more than usual. You really should try to quit." He poured the boiling water into the Styrofoam cup of noodles.

"Oh well." He leaned against the window and wiped his eyes.

"Dude, I know you're pissed. But please put out the cigarette. I'm serious." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sure." He put out the cigarette and walked over to the dresser. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, his wallet and his keys.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

"I thought everyone knew. Where I always go to release my anger." He waved a small square pack in his hand. The door slammed and Naruto fell down on the stained carpet.

"Stop running away..."

* * *

**This weekend I was at my mom's as usual. But I didn't have a computer since... Hers broke. And I was watching Mind of Mencia, crumby and cheezy romance movies on Lifetime, Family Guy, Live In Gotham (stand up comedy, not Batman.), and a bunch of other stuff. From all of that and a box of Special K chocolatey delight (my snack food.), I was driven to write out a detailed outline of (mostly) the rest of the fic. It's SOOOO LONG! and fluffyful! HA! So I'm guessing at least 5 or so more chapters. From what I've written out so far, I mean. I don't have a clue how long it'll be after I type up what I've written.**

**So here's my question: Do you plan on sticking with this story till the end? I want only honest answers, please. **

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Decided to pull only one other song from purpleface14, srry. I just wanna put the rest out, lol. Lazy: guilty as charged.**

**Reviewers' Pick part 2**

**Porks and Beans- Weezer (purpleface14)**

**The City Is At War- Cobra Starship (TennantFangirl)**

**Let Go- Frou Frou (FoxWings)**

**Inside The Fire- Disturbed (Kakashi500)**

**Somewhere- Within Temptation (Puritimen)**

**There's a good amount of vague holes in this chapter I think, so if you don't understand or are simply confuzzled, it's okay. You're supposed to be. It'll aaaallll be explained later. So please don't review or message me with demands to clarify. Thank you, lol.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a Disney refrence, Italian translations and fluff. A fat dallop of fluff that would put the Daisy sour cream commercials to shame.**

* * *

His breathing was harsher than usual, panting. He rolled over as he relaxed. He felt calmer now, more in control. Fingers crawled up his chest and massaged his sweating flesh. He chose to ignore them and nailed his eyes shut as he gained back his energy.

"Sasuke, I love you…." The feminine voice purred in his ear.

His eyes snapped open and were wide with shock as he turned to look at the obnoxious red-head beside him.

"What?" He questioned, not believing he heard right. Not wanting to.

"I said I love you, baby." She drew circles on his chest with her claw-like nails.

_She was right…._

He rolled off the bed and quickly yanked on his shirt and rushed to his pants. "Sasuke..?"

_She was so fucking right…._

"Sasuke, what…. Sasuke!" Karin cried as the door slammed.

He ran down the stairs, more upset than when he had gone up hours before. He growled and clenched his teeth. He wouldn't cry. Not in the streets, not in private, not anywhere. No, he was stronger than that. Better.

"_It was twice, dammit…." He muttered, leaning his forehead into his palm._

"_Yeah, you used a girl. Twice." She glared at him._

"_They offered. They knew it wouldn't mean anything." He growled._

"_So that makes it better?" Her voice was rising._

"_Compared to pretending to be in love with them? Yes." His volume matched hers._

"_Hey, cool it." Naruto raised his hands for peace._

"_You're disgusting! It doesn't make it better! You still used them!" She yelled._

He ran his hand through his disheveled hair, still wandering aimlessly and panicked. He had to leave. He needed to be alone, away from all of this. Yes, he was running away. He'd admit it, too. If only he weren't so crazed, that is. He checked a clock in the lobby of a small hotel and felt a little better when noticed it was a little after six. Naruto would have left already for his other job. The Uchiha stormed down the street in the direction of their cheap apartment. Although it was actually Naruto's, he'd sometimes crash there if he wasn't on a job. In return, he'd replenish Naruto's wall of instant ramen cups.

He was about to round a corner to get to the front of the apartment building when a sheet fell and trapped him. He viciously pulled it off of his head and cursed it to hell. He was going to rip it to shreds, but a voice stopped him.

"Non, Mister! Por favore!" A high-pitched voice begged from a third-story window. ("Stop, Mister! Please!") (Frumpyrox: This is Italian, by the way.)

The young face disappeared. In less than two minutes the young girl was racing out the front door to his feet.

Her expression was one of horror and shock, completely aware of her inferiority to the man before her. His anger died down to a burning coal for a moment as he examined her face. She looked about twelve or thirteen. She was obviously afraid and temporarily at a loss for words.

"Mi dispiace! La linea ha rotto…." Her eyes began to gloss over with tears. "si prega di darmi la coltre di Mamma!" The girl pleaded on her knees. ("I'm sorry! The line broke…." -- "Please give me Mom's blanket!")

Sasuke looked up and saw a clothes line with a few pieces of laundry dangling from a window. The window across from it had the rest of the broken line blowing in the breeze. He felt even crappier now. Not only was Sakura hating his guts, he just broke Karin's heart. And now, he had made this girl he didn't even know cry on her knees for a blanket.

"Alzarsi." His voice was quiet and only hid a little of his horrible mood. ("Stand up.")

"Mi di-" She began apologizing again but was stopped as he thrust the sheet into her arms. Before she could even thank him, he had continued on his way to Naruto's apartment.

When he reached the alley, he growled in frustration when he saw the ladder had been pulled up. He reluctantly walked around the block and trudged through the disgusting building. Worse than the building's condition was the people who lived in it. He barged through the apartment door with his spare key, cursing Naruto under his breath.

Without wasting a second of his time, he immediately searched and grabbed what he came for. He piled in his blank sketch book, loads of pencils, charcoal, erasers, socks, boxers. All of it went into his now fat messenger bag. He went to the drawers and stole one of Naruto's shirts that he borrowed sometimes and also a pair of his own jeans. He folded them sloppily and jammed them in his bag as well. He took his wad of cash in the drawer, too. All of the leftover money that wasn't spent on food, art supplies or cigarettes was always stored away. Until now...

He unlocked the ladder and let it unfold down to the ground. Before climbing out the window, he wrote on a sticky note to tape onto the ladder. He grabbed his last carton of smokes and left.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Should I tell her?" He asked himself, drifting through the night time crowds._ Damn him and his sticky note promises and threats.. He doesn't want me to let the girls know he left.. What the hell is he thinking? Sometimes I worry about that bastard.._

He walked through the "blinged" out lobby and asked for Hinata. All the worries and debating in his blond head were quickly blown out when he saw her exit the elevator. His jaw dropped for a second but snapped up into a foxy grin. She blushed cutely and looked away as she approached him in his white and stainless button-up shirt tucked into his black dress pants.

Her lavender cocktail dress floated to her knees with a wide yellow belt clutching her waist and a subtle v-neck to frame her slim collar bone and thin gold locket necklace. She smiled when he offered her his arm and hooked her hand onto the inside of his elbow.

"You look fantastic, Hinata." He chirped, nodding to the doorman.

"Thank you, so do you." She replied, happy that she had managed not to stutter.

"I promise you'll love this place! It's super awesome!" His enthusiasm made her giggle. _I can't lie... I she asks, then I'll tell her. But if she doesn't, my lips are sealed!_

"Anywhere you take me will be great." She blushed. But wait! No stutter! Again! Two points!!

"Aww!! You're so cute!" He pulled her into a bear hug, swinging her back and forth as he rubbed his cheek into the top of her head.

"N-Naruto, I can't breathe!" She squeezed out with what little oxygen she had in her. That stutter wouldn't count, given the circumstances.

"Oh, sorry!" He laughed nervously and held her hand. This sent fireworks off in her mind, though he was oblivious. He was supposed to hold her hand, right? Wasn't that part of the deal?

He asked her how her day was and what she had been up to. Their light conversation drifted to Sakura eventually. Naruto asked what she was doing tonight and with some hesitation, Hinata explained how Sakura was hanging out in the hotel for the night.

"Hm, I see... Well, here we are!" Naruto quickly changed the subject.

"N-Naruto, wow..!"

She stared in awe at the beautifully lit restaurant in front of them. For her, gourmet dining was part of her usual routine. So, it wasn't the fact that it was an awesome restaurant but more the fact that Naruto was taking her. Could he afford it? Should she offer to pay part of the bill? All of it? Would he be broke before the night was through? What... Wait…. They were walking right around it? Did he just say..?

"Where are we going?" She asked, actually a bit relieved.

"Well, hate to break it to ya, but that's not really in my budget. Sooo... Tada!"

He brought her around the back of the dining establishment where there weren't any dumpsters in sight. Instead, a cute table for two with a red table cloth and a pair of lit candles was set up. He pulled her chair out for her and then sat himself, a gigantic grin plastered on his face. She was going to ask him how he had gotten this pulled together, but was interrupted by two waiters from the restaurant barging from the back with a bouquet of roses and a shielded platter.

"They're so pretty, thank you." Hinata giggled as the man put two roses into a delicate vase next to the candles. The rest of the roses were plucked and the petals were scattered around them.

"What would you like to eat?" Naruto asked; his smile so entrancing that she forgot how to use her vocal chords.

"Do you need me to translate it for you?" He asked. At first she had no idea what he was talking about, but then realized there was a small menu folded in front of her.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't notice it." She scanned the menu and mentally slapped her forehead when she noticed that it was all in Italian. "Yeah, um, I might need you to translate." She blushed slightly.

"Alright! Fine by me!" He got up and leaned over to read along with her. _He could've just read from his..._

"Spaghetti con sugo di carne," He read. "That's spaghetti with meat sauce."

She nodded in acknowledgement. His hand appeared on her shoulder, the flesh beneath his touch burned pleasantly as did her cheeks.

"Pollo parmigiano," He leaned over her shoulder, his cheek almost brushing her neck. "Chicken parmesan."

She tried concentrating on her breathing. If she was lucky enough to catch what he was saying for a second, she'd pick whatever she could hear. Right then, all she could hear was her heart pounding.

"Spaghetti alle vongole," She was calming down now. "Spaghetti with clams." Ew. She hated clams.

"Um, Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"Hm? Yeah?" He turned toward her and fortunately put some distance between them.

"Is there just plain spaghetti with tomato sauce?" Her cheeks reddened deeply.

"You sure that's what you want?" His eyes seemed to burrow through hers.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"Don't apologize! It's totally cool! I love the stuff! I was just making sure!" He laughed loudly and sat back down.

The waiter with the roses had taken their menus and bowed before heading back inside. The second man in uniform uncovered the dish, a basket of steaming garlic rolls inside. The aroma filled her nostrils. Naruto was already drooling for them. With two small plates set out, they grabbed a few and munched at the delicious bread. The first man reappeared, this time with an accordion!

"Naruto, this all seems like it's even more expensive than if we had just gone inside the restaurant." Hinata pulled a piece off of another roll.

"Well, I've got connections." He winked flirtatiously and her cheeks flamed up once again.

Just then, another waiter came out with a gigantic plate of spaghetti. When he set it down and grabbed the wine glasses hooked on his extremely cool waiter utility belt. Red wine was filled half way. Hinata was still gawking at the spaghetti, though. It was like a freaking mountain! And it still looked elegant! How!? She finally got over the initial shock.

"This is like that movie. You know, Lady and-" Again, interrupted.

"The Tramp!" He chuckled childishly.

He gestured for her to take the first bite. She spun her fork around the side and pulled the soft noodles into her mouth. Naruto did the same, except he somehow seemed more vicious and merciless against the innocent pasta.

"You know," His mouth was full of spaghetti. "That was the plan all along."

She furrowed her delicate eyebrows together, not exactly sure what he meant. When he pointed at his mouth, she saw the thick noodle leading into the dish. She looked down at her own mouth to see a noodle connected as well. As soon as she looked up, all she could she was blue. And then, it wasn't just the sauce she was tasting.

No, this was way better.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"He gave me his number and I told him about my next trip back in a month for Father's birthday." Hinata explained to Ino, who was listening and skimming her magazine. It's a gift from God to women: multi-tasking.

"Eh. Who needs guys." Tenten shrugged then went back to watching 'The Lake House'.

"Miss, I need more water, please." Ino called to the flight attendant.

"Right away." The attendant nodded and went to get another water bottle.

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want anything?" Hinata asked her friend who was staring blankly out the window. They were in the clouds now, so she couldn't have been looking at anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She faintly answered, leaning back in her seat.

The pink-haired heiress looked up and saw the seatbelt sign finally flashed off. The captain came onto the speakers and announced that the passengers were free to move about the cabin. Blah blah blah. Something about pretzels….

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Sakura told her friends as she lifted herself from her first class seat and walked toward the back.

She took a deep breath, tired of just sitting. But how much better would it be in the freaking bathroom? Her fingers straightened her yellow pencil skirt her Father asked her to wear with the matching business suit jacket and blouse. It was cute, though. She didn't really mind.

She pulled the curtain back that separated the seating classes and BAM! The bathroom door slammed open right into her face. A groan escaped her lips as she clamped her hands over her sore forehead.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't…." The person's voice trailed off.

Sakura opened her eyes to look at the guy who opened the door. "...Sasuke?"

"Wow, didn't expect to see you here." He said, a small smirk on his face.

...Awkward silence...

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice suddenly empty.

"I had to pee."

"..."

"I'm going to an art showing in New York. Some guys really liked my stuff." He watched her carefully as she shifted her weight. "So why are _you_ here?"

"Going home." She looked down at her feet in her purple pointed heels.

Sasuke turned for a second and growled when he saw that damn flight attendant almost frolicking toward him. Again. He grabbed Sakura by the arm and before she could utter a protest, he pulled them both into the bathroom. He sat on the closed toilet and had her fall onto his lap. He smirked when she had a look of complete shock on her pale features.

She pushed herself off immediately, though. "Dammit, Sasuke!" She faced her back to him and slammed her hands onto the tiny sink. "You haven't changed _at all_!"

Silence swallowed them for a few beats.

"..I'm trying," His voice broke the silence. "And I'm getting there."

He stood up in his black shirt and skinny jeans, the ones she had borrowed on the boat. "You were right. When I left that day, I realized what you had said was true. That… that I _was _using them and hurting them. It was wrong of me."

She turned her head slightly but didn't look at him. "I'm sorry…." He apologized.

They both stood there, another round of silence taking them whole. Suddenly, she spun around and latched herself onto him. He could see a few tears leaking from her shut eyes. He brought his arms around her in return and rested his chin atop her glossy pink hair. The stayed like that for a few minutes, neither willing to part.

"I have to go..." She whispered.

"No you don't. Stay." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulls back slightly. "I mean, I really need to go." She blushes, not wanting to have to explain to her that she had to pee out a bottle of Sprite.

He leaned in slowly, her chin tucked in as her watery eyes widen. His face had become completely serious and close. The dark shadows played by the dim bathroom lighting exaggerated his expression before her. Their lips were almost touching, she could feel the itch of their extremely close proximity. All they had to do was... His lips diverted to her cheek, an inch from her lips. His hand intertwined his fingers in her own. He pulled back with a gentle grin. He lingered, then walked out.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sasuke's here." Sakura simply stated, plopping back down into her seat of luxurious leather covering.

"WHAT!?" her three companions practically screeched.

"Why is he on board?"

"Who is he with?"

"Where did you see him?"

"What'd he say?"

"What'd you say?"

Her smile was seemingly permanent, and her eyes held their previously missing glow. She just looked out the window and watched as they passed the grey clouds and drifted into the open blue.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? NEED OPINIONS. NOOOWWW...! You guys are pretty good about reviewing and stuff, but I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what the highlight of the chapter was for you so I know what I'm doin' right. Don't get me wrong, I loooovvveee compliments, but it's a ton better to hear your thoughts.**

**btw, plz check out my poll if u havent already. THANK YOUUU!!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

**

Oh, how I love this story so... I'm reading this one story now called "Like Vitaminwater" by ANGELforSHOW. I'm a total vitamin water addict and it's such a cool sasusaku fic. I really advise that you look it up AFTER you finish this chapter. I'm the priority!! DON'T LEAVE MEEE!!

**Reviewers' Pick part3**

**Check Yes Juliet-- We The Kings (Sayonara Solitaire)**

**Ludi Invalidi-- T.A.T.U. (KimmiUchiha)**

**Moonlight Senada-- ..too lazy to look it up. it's classical music, though lol (00Midnight Siren00)**

**Fight For Your Right-- Beastie Boys (Me! Gah, I love that song..)**

* * *

"Just meet us by the car outside when you're done with your Lifetime show-worthy moment, okay?" Ino called over her shoulder. She walked out the automatic doors, glad to leave the airport.

Sakura nodded, waiting by the terminal for her flirty male friend. Tenten walked with the eight men in suits to the luggage retrieval area, loving the control she seemed to have. Who wouldn't die for eight macho men to follow your every lead? Hinata waited with Sakura, slight hopes that Naruto was with Sasuke. As the crowd thinned, Sakura was beginning to freak. Where was he?

"Sakura, maybe we missed him?" Hinata and Sakura turned around to scan the remaining people for Sasuke.

An arm slung over each of the girls' shoulders, walking them quickly to the luggage that was left on the carousal. "My welcoming committee. I was expecting bikinis and beer, but this'll do."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura hugged him and Hinata really didn't know what to do, so she just kind of stood there when Sasuke lifted his arm off of her. She smiled, relieved Sakura was happy again. Still, she needed to know if there was a surprise visit for her, too.

"Um, are you with anyone?" She asked timidly.

"Hn? Nah. Just here for business."

He went back to holding Sakura, who was giggling now. Her arms were latched around the back of his neck and he picked her up by the waist and held her up so she could bury her face in his neck. She wished she could wrap her legs around him to hold herself up, but the whole 'I'm in a pencil skirt' thing wouldn't let that happen.

She let go and was set back down on her feet. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked up at him, her smile so bright. He smirked down at her and his arms stayed hooked on her waist. He then let go and backed up. His hand dug into the pocket of his tight pants and yanked out a small card.

"Here, you guys should stop by. Free shrimp." He winked at them, pulled his bag off the carousal and with a two-finger salute, he walked out the automatic doors.

"He so timed that." Ino announced, appearing out of nowhere. The girls jumped in surprise.

"Let me see that!" The blond snatched the little card from Sakura's fingers as Hinata rolled her eyes.

"You know, I would've liked to read that." Sakura grumbled.

"It's the address to an art gallery and it's for this Sunday night." Ino explained.

"You're kidding!" Sakura grabbed the business card back and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"That's when Dad's dragging to his frickin' meeting thing or whatever..." She huffed and began grumbling under her breath.

"We'll get you there, don't worry." Ino reassured.

"Well, let's get going, though. Tenten is probably getting mad now…." Hinata piped in.

The girls all quickly walked out to the waiting Mercedes where an extremely impatient Tenten was huffing in dramatic annoyance. But that wasn't all. Nooo... Not when you're dealing with Tenten. Apparently, she commanded the eight men to also become annoyed with impatience. They all were sitting with their dark sunglasses and suits, arms crossed high on their chests and gazes fixated at their feet. Of course, Tenten was holding the same pose.

"Sorry, Tenten." Sakura apologized.

"Hmph! Sasuke walked by, like, a bajillion hours ago, so what the heck were _you _guys still doing in there?" She interrogated.

"We... Ugh, look, we're sorry. Let's just get going. Sakura, you need to get to that conference for your Dad soon, don't you?" Ino looked over to the pink-haired friend.

"Yeah, actually. Bill, you know where to go." Sakura called to the driver.

"Sure, sure, it's totally fine to leave Tenten all alone... I'll just curl up in the corner here and…." She faked a sob.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Neji asked me to invite you to our family get-together." Hinata chimed hopefully.

"Really? I'm in!" Tenten cheered.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"I assume you had a great time, no?" The man chuckled as he pulled his daughter into a warm embrace.

"Sure did! Thank you, Daddy." Sakura snuggled into his suit; she had missed the cinnamon-like scent he always seemed to give off.

"Alright, then. Let's get going. I want to show you how the big shots get things done." He held his chin high while Sakura shook her head with amusement.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mr. Haruno, you have me convinced. We'll hire scouts to find more talent in the South for the new show. Great work." The man stood and straightened his tie before shaking the male Haruno's hand.

He nodded firmly before thanking him. Sakura smiled brightly and followed her father out of the conference room.

"See? What did I tell you?" They exited the elevator and walked to the silver Jaguar parked right out front. "Hm, let's see…I need to head off to a meeting with the people we're going to see Sunday, but it'll be pretty boring. I'll drop you off at home and we'll get something to eat later, okay?" The wind whipped through his thick and dark red hair.

"Yeah, that's cool with me. Um, Daddy?" Sakura stared off at the familiar buildings towering over them as the sports car raced down the less traveled street.

"Hm?" They were a block away from their condo building with their 'humble' penthouse perched on top.

"Do I need to stay for the entire thing?" She asked carefully.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you did. This is very important to me and the company. You being there will show that we're close and I'm not just all business _all_ the time." He explained as they pulled up and he tossed the keys to the person in charge of the vallet.

"Of course..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a plan. A very good one. Well, okay, not really. But she was desperate and determined. Sakura Haruno would not be stopped. As soon as she had been left alone and her dad left, she immediately called her best friends and explained the circumstances. After an hour or so of jabbering and drifting off subject, the plan was set.

After an hour of mingling with her dad amongst the suits and ties, she'd politely excuse herself, remembering a "charity event" she had promised to attend at an elementary school. The people her dad would be working to impress would without a doubt be in awe at how much of an angel the Haruno girl apparently is and excuse her. Her dad wouldn't be able to object…or so she hoped.

So there she was, clad in her little red dress and silver heels behind her father. It seemed like more of cocktail party, really. She looked around the giant one room building and realized it was...a gallery. Art was hanging all over, the paintings and such popping off of the white walls. She walked to one wall, a familiar painting before her. It was of the horizon, sunflower field and trees under the moon. It was identical to the one Sasuke had sketched, except it was much bigger and in color. Her heart froze.

Could Sasuke have been one of the men her Dad was planning on hiring? She pulled the card from her glittery clutch and read off the address. It was the same as the place she was in now!! She spun around, the room filled with businessmen and art appreciators. There, in the heart of the main cluster of bodies was her dad. She tried to make her way toward him, but it was pointless. She would have to wait.

She walked along the walls, admiring the amazing art before her. She stopped in front of a very large and narrow painting. It was of a woman in a yellow dress and hot pink heels leaning on a fence. It stopped at her lips, though. It was her! That was her yellow dress! Her heels! Her excitement heightened and she wanted to squeal.

"I knew you'd be lured in by the shrimp, free loader." She quickly turned around and was face to face with none other than Sasuke! For a second, she lost her breath. He had on faded black jeans, a pinstripe buttoned shirt and a coal grey blazer.

"Wait...How... Oh my god, this is all so beautiful!" She exclaimed. Fortunately, it was a bit loud in there, so she didn't make a scene.

"Hn. I know." He smirking.

"Sakura, darling! I see you've met the star of the show!" Her dad came walking toward them and held his hand out to shake Sasuke's.

"Your daughter seems to have taken a liking to my art, Mr. Haruno." He shook his hand firmly, a charming grin in place.

"Who wouldn't? Sasuke, just keep with the Haruno company and we'll make you big in the art world in no time at all." He promised.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind."

"Now then, I must go praise the young Hyuuga for finding you during his travels this past month. Sakura, help yourself to some shrimp. I don't recall you eating earlier."

"Yes, Dad." She nodded and her father walked off.

"Did you know?" She demanded, her eyes drilling into his own.

"Hn. Possibly." He shrugged.

"Gah! You're so difficult!" She stomped to the shrimp table and grabbed herself a plate.

"I liked the friendly and giddy Sakura better. You know, the one that was all over me in the airport?" He whispered in her ear.

"I think I know her." She brought her finger to her chin. "Oh, look. Here she is."

"Where?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right here." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Welcome to America, Sasuke."

**Guess what? That was the end. I'm now done with Not As Planned. Yep, unless you happened to notice the little "Complete" thing at the top or whatever, this must be a total shock to you. Muahahahaha!!**

**I'm seriously grinning like Naruto right now as I'm typing. Fear not, Frumps! (After getting feedback from you peeps, it has been decided that all readers of my work shall be called Frumps. I like it. So put THAT in your juicebox and SUCK IT! (I totally ripped that line from my dear friend extraordinaire) There will be a sequel. **

**In the sequel, there will be high school, more artsy Sasuke, loooovvvvee, naruhina, other minor pairings, fangirls, me taking my time and YOU REVIEWING. So if you haven't already, make sure to have me on your alert list so you will know when I publish the sequel. I have no idea whatsoever what it'll be called.. The plot's all written out, though! (sorta..)**

**Omgomgomgomg I'm gonna see Hellboy 2moro!! SQUUEEAALL!! AND! AND! I'm going to one of the many international Twilight parties the night before Breaking Dawn is released!! YAA BITCHES!! I'm entering a poster in a contest to win my reserved copy for free. We're gonna party till midnight and read it till the end!! I'm sooo flipping with excitement!! RELEASE DATE IS AUGUST FIRST!! RESERVE YOUR COPY NOWWW!! GO TO A LOCAL BARNES N NOBLE, BOOKS N BOOKS, BORDERS OR WHATEVER ASAP!! WE ALL MUST KNOW HOW BELLA AND EDWARD END UP AS WELL AS HOW POOR JACOB IS DOING!! HURRYYYY!!**

**oh, btw, if you reviewed a while back when I promised the summary of another fic I'll be starting sometime in the future but DIDN'T get the summary (or wanna lie and just get it now), let me know. I'll send it in a reply. Also... thank you, my amazing editor, theblackroseofkonoha. Without you, this story would be very close to gibberish. Okay, not exactly, but I love you no less.**

**Thanks for reading, remember! Put me on alert, people.**

**Off to bed.. Five thirty wake up call for school..Joy. **

**Happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	24. Guess Who's Back!

Hey, everyone! How long has it been since you all have seen me here!?

Well, I'm heading off to college soon and let me tell you...I'm nearly shitting myself.

I want to thank each and every one of you that have followed me here on FF and read my stories. In fact, I have a small surprise for you.

Coming soon, I'll be publishing my newest and possibly last story on the site. So please, put me on Author Alert if I'm not already on your list! It'll be worth it c:

Hope to hear from you all soon!

Happy Unbirthday

-Frumpyrox


	25. New Story, but of a different kind

So yes, hi.

I'm retired from this site as an author, but I'm picking up on blogging.

I've decided to not pursue (like a million others) a cooking blog, but instead something closer to my heart...and vagina.

My first year of college started with my breaking up with my high school sweetheart of four years who does in fact attend the same college as me in New York City, but hey, that's life.

And life nowadays (at least for me as a college kid) includes a little too much freedom, men, greasy expensive food, whiskey and lots of sex. With lots of people. I admit to it! I embrace it! And now, I'm going to blog about it.

Why? Because hardly any of goes as planned, is romantic, or something my mother would be proud of.

I'm learning who I am along the way, what my value system consists of and what I really judge a person's character on instead of just what Disney taught me to (because...Disney teaches you this..?). Anyway, please check it out, subscribe, stalk, comment, share.

It's gonna get real, really quickly because let's face it, I love talking about this shit and everyone loves reading about it. Grab a chair, sneak a sip from the rum bottle (you naughty, youth, you) and read on.

ihopeidontregretthis .wordpress . c o m nooooo spaces!

Stories will include:

-One-night stands that I didn't know would be one-night stands

-Older Man Encounter

-Vomiting

-Dollar Pizza

-Walks of Shame

-Drinks that make guys hot

-Guys jacking off on the train at 2am

-Me openly embarrassing myself countless ways in the worst of ways..

-you know, sex.

-awkward sex.

-really good sex.

-does that even count as sex? sex

I love you all. My fanfiction days are long gone, but my writing definitely is back and just as awful as before. Awful, as in, you know, full of junk you wanna read.

Let me know how you feel about all this, guys. I really wanna get back in touch with all of you. I miss this community C':


End file.
